High School Drama of punks and nerds
by SummerSnow33
Summary: AU Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku, high school juniors and seniors and the school's punks and wouldn't you know it nerds. Let the chaos and drama begin...Fluff, limes and possible lemmons, plus FLUFFY!
1. My heroine Good Morning

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEE- (_SLAM_)

A white arm snaked back under the bed's blue comforter, the arm being attached to a young raven haired girl who was currently curled up in a ball in her bed and who's thought patterns at the moment were something along the lines of…

_Where am I? Where the hell is that annoying light coming from? WHO am I? Morning already!_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_What the hell is that noise?_

"Kagome get up! Did you break the new alarm clock I set up for you?" said Kagome's mom.

"ugh, mom, your not funny, what kind of sadistic person wakes up a 16 year old at 6:30 in the MORNING!" yelled Kagome while she made herself comfortable again in her bed, ready for at least 5 more hours of sleep….no suck luck.

"Kagome." her mother called in a WAY too sweet voice. "Did you forget? Today is the first day of the NEW SEMESTER! And if you're not ready in 20 minutes, I'm taking away your motorcycle and you're walking to school!" said her mom and walked towards the kitchen knowing full well her daughter would be up once her brain deciphered what she told her….3…2….1 and-

"FREAKING CRAP!" yelled a very much awake Kagome. "I am NOT walking to school! NO FUCKING WAY! It's 30 fucking minutes away!"

Mumbling something along the lines of 'evil sadistic mothers' and 'won't wake me up like that when I rule the world'. the high school junior quickly made her way to her bathroom for a quick shower and to brush her teeth. Coming out five minutes later with semi-dry hair and still in very much a bad mood, she turned on her computer and put on "My heroine" by Silverstein while grabbing her cell phone and making her way to her closet she pushed number 1 on speed dial.

RING

RI-

"Hello," said a young boy's voice.

"Hey Kohaku, can u do me a favor and get your sister's ass out of bed? Cause if I know her she's still in her freaking PJ's." said Kagome as she grabbed some undergarments.

"Hah, I bet your only up because of your mom, but yeah your right, haven't heard her get up yet. Hold on a minute," he said as he made his way to Sango's room.

"HEY SANGO, KAGOME SAYS TO GET UP!" he yelled into her room. All that was heard from the other side was something that sounded like 'GO AWAY EVIL CHEEZE MONKEYS! I DON'T WANNA GO TO ZEPLON, PLANET OF PINK ROOMS AND REAL MY LITTLE PONIES!'

Kagome hearing this had to laugh, this was a recurring nightmare for her dear friend, much like HER recurring nightmare where she is locked in a pink room, with rainbows and candycanes drawn on the walls, with Hillary Duff and Barney…._Crap that's scary_, she thought as she shivered at the image.

She hung up the phone with a bye to Kohaku and turned to her closet.

"Hmm, what to wear today?" she wondered out loud as Shane Told sang in his oh so sexy voice.

**The drugs begin to peak  
A smile of joy arrives in me  
But sedation changes to panic and nausea  
And breath starts to shorten  
And heartbeats pound softer  
You won't try to save me!  
You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate!  
**

She grabbed a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, and a tight black shirt that said "IF YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME…WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD YET?"

**You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had.  
I can forget, the times that I was  
Lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine!  
**

After putting on a pair on knee length 'Emily the strange' socks, and grabbing her favorite all black chucks, she made her way over to her vanity table to grab the rest of her stuff.

**  
You won't leave me alone!  
Chisel my heart out of stone, I give in everytime. **

You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had  
I can forget, the times that I was  
Lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine!

She smiled as listened to the song…god she loved this band! She grabbed her black eyeliner and put some on the corners of her eyes, along the whole of the top of the eyelid and halfway through the bottom. She then grabbed her "Burt's bee's" lip balm and applied it to her lips. _Okay makeup's done!_ She thought. _Next the rest of my shit. _

**I bet you laugh, at the thought of me thinking for myself. (myself)  
I bet you believe, that I'm better off with you than someone else.  
Your face arrives again, all hope I had becomes surreal.  
But under your covers more torture than pleasure  
And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter  
Not now or forever will I ever change you  
I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit!**

She opened one of her drawers to take out a bunch of jelly bracelets, she put 4 blacks, 3 blues, and 2 green on her left hand, plus she tied one black and one blue together and added that to her hand as well. As for her right, she grabbed her black leather studded Dickies watch and put it on, tossing on a few green and blue jelly bracelets for the hell of it.

**You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had.  
I can forget, the times when I was  
Lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine!**

**I will save myself!**

Finally she grabbed her chain wallet and tossed twenty bucks in 5's and a 10 into it. She also grabbed her favorite pin which read "I make people laugh if, if they don't, I punch them in the stomach" and put it on the bottom right corner of her shirt. Grabbing her messenger bag she made her way out her door. Pausing only to shut off her computer, by pushing a button on it, with the corner of her shoe.

"All right mom, I'm gone!" she screamed as she made her way out of the house to her motorcycle.

"Kagome, what happened to your new book bag!" yelled her mom looking at the once neat and, well….NOT RIPPED bag in question.

"Nothing…..I just added a little bit of me to make it more personal?" Kagome half said-half asked.

The book bag was indeed more "Kagome" now. It was ripped in several places and held together by safety pins, you could see part of her notebook. The backpack also had a black patch held by two safety pins that read "AVENGED SEVENFOLD" with the trademark skull on it. Other than that it had several pins on it, one with the sign for Coheed and Cambria, another that said "Kiss me I'm punk", while still another read " DON'T DRINK AND DIAL".

Before her mom could yell again, Kagome bolted out the door with a "Luv u mom, laters.." while she ran for dear life to her bike. It's not that she was a goody two shoes mama's girl, it's just that her mom was….scary. She may not look it now, but Kagome knew where she got her temper and wild side from.

_Ahh, there's my pride and joy_, thought Kagome upon entering the garage. There was her Hayabusa motorcycle. It was black and silver and she loved it like a child. In fact her love for it bordered on the edge of an unhealthy obsession…

Grabbing her helmet (she wasn't retarded, she knew that in the unlikely chance she got in an accident, and a battle of her head vs. the pavement ensued, the pavement would be victorious), she got on her bike and was raring to go when-

"Kagome!" yelled a small voice.

Looking towards the house she saw her eight year old brother, Souta, running towards her.

"What's up little one?" she asked, using her nick name for him.

He made a face at the name, but then smiled at her and said, "Sango called and said to wait up, Kohaku had a tough time waking her up."

She sighed. _Goddamn it Sango, if I get in the tardy sweep again it's on your ass.., _she thought as she grabbed her cell. She dialed her best friends number….

RING

RING

RIN-

"What's up chickidee?" asked a familiar voice.

"ASS…..OUT……NOW..." said Kagome in an earily calm voice.

"heh heh, um okay give me 2 minutes" she said nervously.

"You have till the count of 15 and I'm counting by 5's….."

"THAT"S NOT FAIR!" Sango objected on the other line.

"five…" kagome said simply.

"okay okay sheesh" she said as she grabbed kohaku and hauled ass.

" ten…" said kagome, looking at her brother and giving him a wink. She'd never actually HURT Sango, well, not badly…

"and fifetee-" before she could even finish Sango ran out of the house next door, draggin Kohaku behing her.

"WE"RE HERE, GODDAMN IT KAGOME I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" screamed Sango ass she grabbed her own bike. Her's was a black and pink one.

Sango donned a similar outfit to Kagome. She was wearing her favorite dark blue-almost black baggy pants with a forest green shirt that said 'I KNOW BOYS HAVE FEELINGS TOO, I JUST DON'T CARE…" in white. And as always she wore her favorite, never takes goes anywhere without it, Trigun sweater. She had her hair pulled into a high pony tail and was wearing eyeliner throughout her WHOLE eye and a small amount of Dark green eye shadow along with some lip balm.

Putting on her own helmet, she handed another to Kohaku, while Kagome did the same for Souta. The girls then raced to SOUTH CENTRAL ELEMENTARY school, where both of the boys were enrolled. Dropping them off, they broke a FEW laws as they tried to make it to school on time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**All right, hi, and hello, and yeah…..so I know that this chap didn't really go anywhere. Really I was just bored today at 3 in the morning and couldn't sleep so I decided to write it. I haven't seen that many good Inuyasha high school fics so I decided to write it. So what do you guys think? Everyone else will be introduced in chaps 3 and 4, oh and there will not be a "KIKYO BASHING" per se. Only cause, I don't like her, but I don't hate her either, she's kinda cool and not a slut or bitch most of the time….I respect her character. Oh and by the way, everything that I write in this fic is based on real life, in fact, the whole wake up scene is actually how I woke up today, and the whole thing with Sango is my buddy Jackie, everything from what we wore to what was said is exactly the same. The only thing I DID make up is the motorcycle thing…..I WISH I had a motorcycle….but alas, my mom has this thing about me going 90 miles an hour and zipping in between cars on the freeway….Oh well, the continuation of this fic is based on your response so come on…click the button next to this message…the button is your friend and likes to be clicked…don't make the button sad. Byes! and um…..REVIEW!**


	2. I write sins not tragedies Classes

**Hey all, so yeah, I didn't get that much response (2 people! ), but I did get a lot of hits, and let me tell u I'm upset, how hard is it to push a button and write "good job" or "that's good" or "you suck and should burn in eternal misery and torment for writing this!"….I mean, not that I WANT flames, but when I see reviews I feel all special and tingly inside. So yeah, to those who are reading this and are thinking of not reviewing….sleep with one eye open….on second thought, DON'T SLEEP AT ALL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (sweet voice) And now on to our featured story ….Y ahora a nuestro cuento …**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I forgot to put one in chapter 1, but u guys all know that I don't own Inuyasha and co. or else Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would NEVER have shirts on….;D**

Chapter 2- School and classes

Getting to school, they parked in the senior parking lot. Yes they knew they were Juniors and should therefore be in the JUNIOR parking lot, but this one was closer to where they liked to hang out, and didn't have that pesky chain on the gate since some seniors had free periods, and besides it wasn't like anyone would ACTUALLY tell THEM to move they're bikes, I mean that would be suicidal, and there weren't that many masochists (AN: yes, I'm using big words in this fic, if u don't think this is a big word, good for u! if u do, read the AN at the bottom of page) in this school….

"HEY! You losers can't park here!" yelled a voice.

_Apparently there are…_ thought Kagome as she turned around ready to glare down and BEAT down whoever the hell had said that. Turning to face them, her chocolate eyes were met with amber ones.

"Didn't you hear me wench? Your not supposed to park here." Inuyasha Takahashi said with a smirk. He was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans **( AN: I know wat u'r thinking, and yes almost everyone DID wear dark blue jeans that day, I'm not making this up because I'm unoriginal, I'm basing this on real life so there!)** and a white undershirt with an open baby blue and white button up shirt over that.

"Shouldn't you be getting along to your books nerd boy? Your precious calculator must be just itching to get to class.." mocked Kagome with a smirk of her own.

"HEY! Don't make fun of me just because you don't read enough, you spend WAY too much time having fun Higurashi," remarked Inuyasha, not backing down.

"Hah! TOO much time partying. I say you don't spend enough!" replied Kagome. Suddenly she replaced her smirk with a pout and said, "So what? You didn't miss me Inuyasha?" she asked, looking sad and hurt for all she was worth, though there was laughter in her eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly ran at her and tackled her to the grass and…..started tickling his best friend! **(AN: HAH! You guys thought that I was gonna make them hate each other huh? YEAH RIGHT!) **

"I don't have enough fun Higurashi? This is a LOT of fun!" he said as he tickled her. "So why'd you ask? Did you miss ME Kagome?" he said as he tickled her sides.

" You…..mean….since….two days ago?" Kagome asked in between giggles. Gathering her strength she suddenly flipped both of them over and got on top of his stomach and thus began her search for his 'spot'.

Inuyasha just laid back with a smirk on his face, he knew it would take her a WHILE until she found his 'spot'.

"Of course I missed you wench," he said. Kagome's face lit up at this, "I mean, who else can I pick on when your not around?" he asked innocently as Kagome scowled at him playfully.

"And besides," he added nonchalantly, "who else tries to jump my balls the second they see me?" he finished with an ever present smirk.

Trading her scowl for a confused face, Kagome looked down and suddenly noticed what position they were in. Inuyasha on the ground with Kagome straddling BELOW his waste, his blue shirt partly taken off in her mission to find his 'spot',_ NOW I remember, it's in his ribs where his elbow was covering_ (she thought remembering) and both with their hair messed up.

Getting an idea in her evil little head, Kagome, instead of getting off, suppressed her blush and leaned down so her face was _RIGHT_ above his, she was close enough to kiss him, and blew a little hot breath in his face, teasing him for all she was worth. Then, still trailing her hot breath down the side of his face, she made her way to his right ear, while her hands gently yet teasingly made they're way up and down his chest. **(AN: he's in human form only for this chap, so black hair and yes human ears, because, I dunno, he wants to see how his new teachers treat him when they don't know that he's a hanyou, yes I would like to raise attention to the fact that people are biased and racist bigots at some schools.)**

Inuyasha was stunned, _What in the-? _he couldn't finish his thought as Kagome suddenly reached his ear and blew hot breath in it as he was too turned on to think straight.

"Who says I only want to TRY?" she asked softly as she nipped a little on his ear.

_Holy crap, this is exactly like in my dre-, _his thoughts again interrupted by another nip, her hands still caressing his chest.

He was about to lose control of his semi-composure when suddenly….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he bursted out laughing, not being able to control himself as Kagome poked and tickled his 'spot' over and over again.

SLAP

They're fun was interrupted by the loud sound, which could only mean…..

"YOU HENTAI!" yelled a fuming and blushing Sango at a sprawled over and half-unconscious young man.

…..Miroku was here.

"But my dear Sango, I was only following suite of our dear friends over there" said the bruised young man. He was wearing black pants **(AN: NOT BLUE!)** and a green and white button up shirt with a white shirt under it.

"We weren't doing anything!" denied a now red Kagome.

"_Right.." _said Miroku as he made his way over to Sango, his right hand twitching in anticipation…

"YOU DAMN HENTAI" screamed Sango for the second time in 3 minutes. She punched Miroku in the face before repeatedly kicking him while yelling " YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPRODUCE!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped at the scene, grabbing her best friend before she killed Miroku, Kagome said "Uh, come on guys, lets go see if we have any classes together.." as she dragged Sango away from a very-much-in-pain Miroku.

"Dude, you KNEW that was going to happen, that ALWAYS happens, why do you insist on grabbing her ass?" asked Inuyasha crouching down over his best friend.

"It…was worth it" claimed a smiling Miroku, while seeing naked sangos dancing around over his head. **(AN: Hey, it's his subconscience, what do u EXPECT him to see!)**

"Besides, I believe that she did it out of love" he claimed, trying to get up, but his injuries preventing him.

"Dude, she almost killed you….I doubt very much that it was love" said Inuyasha.

"It was the WAY she did it...you could almost feel our connection" insisted his friend.

Inuyasha just shook his head and helped his friend up, as they ran to catch up with the girls...well HE ran, as Miroku hobbled behind…

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" asked Kagome as they got to the board that told them what they're second period was. From there they would get the rest of their classes. 

"NO, he has NO right to grab my ass without my permission!" fumed a still mad Sango.

"OH, so you would LET him if he asked you first?" asked Kagome smirking at her friend, as she looked up her name..

"NO!" screamed Sango blushing like mad, "I'm not like that! I would beat the crap out of him for even asking!"

"Well then, now you know why he doesn't ask for permission!" said Kagome in a voice that sounded like she had solved the worlds biggest mystery…

Before Sango could respond she said, "Hey look! We've got second period together! That means we got at least one class we can live through without dying of boredom!"

"Oh great!" said Sango, distracted by the happy news. "But didn't the principal say that she was gonna make sure that we NEVER got put in a class together since that one day when we got hyper off pocky and tied the Math teacher to the chair and then threw a class party?" she asked, a finger next to her lip while remembering.

"Oh, didn't you hear? They got a new principal, she's supposed to rock!" said Kagome as she noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku were in the same class with each other, but away from them.

"Yeah, I think she does too, considering she's my mom.." said a beaten up Miroku as he and Inuyasha found they're way up to the board.

"WHAT!" screamed both girls in unison.

"YOUR MOM IS THE PRINCIPLE?" asked/screamed Kagome. "How come she didn't tell us? How come YOU didn't tell us?" she asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, she even said she'd get both of you in all your classes together and let me and Inu here have all of ours together, plus two of our classes together with you, since the other two are senior classes and you guys are only Juniors. It's the best she could do considering, but it kinda kicks ass huh?" he said while Inu made a mental note of the class they were to report to.

"YEAH IT DOES!" said Kagome while Sango looked a little skeptical, sure she was happy that she had 4 classes with kagome and 2 with inuyasha, but that meant 2 classes with Miroku, which meant, 3 and a half hours of keeping her but out of his hands range….

* * *

The girls were BORED! Turns out that they're second period was Chemistry, and not only that, it was REGULARS Chemistry, which means it was WAY too easy for either of them! 

And you know what happens when Kagome and Sango get bored TOGETHER…..they entertain themselves!

Kagome took out a Starbucks coffee and some Chocolate pocky, while Sango took out a container of Jamba Juice, Mango and Pineapple, and some extra cheesy-cheetohs.

"Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Taijia is that candy, chips and drinks in my classroom!" yelled Mr. Martinez, they're former math teacher **(he he he)**

"No, Mr. Martinez" said Kagome, then held up her box of pocky. "This is a bitinual watchimcallit superfilius apparatus. And this," she said holding up her drink, " is a remefictuas osilating romofactor prognoitor."

"What?" asked Mr. Martinez, obviously confused.

"What?" asked Kagome acting as if she didn't understand HIM.

"What did u call it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You called it something."

"Richard Simmons?"

"What!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind…" said Mr. Martinez turning back to his formula on the board, not really understanding what just happened.

Kagome and Sango giggled, all they had to do to get away with anything with this teacher is to talk until you confuse him….always lots of fun.

* * *

For most of the rest of the period Kagome listened to music since Sango fell asleep. How you fall asleep after eating a huge bag of Cheetohs and a Jamba Juice with an energy boost she would never know, but either way she got to listen to music so she was pretty happy! 

Right now she was listening to Panic at the Disco's 'I write sins not tragedies'

**Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, ****no I can't help**

**but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" **

**says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, **

**the poor groom's bride is a whore."****I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of **

**closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of**

**things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of**

**closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these **

**kinds of things with a sense of...w****ell in fact, well I'll look at it this way,**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne,**

**pour the champagne****I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of**

**closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds **

**of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever**

**heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds **

**of things with a sense of poise and rationality. ****Again...****I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever **

**heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds**

**of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever **

**heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds**

**of things with a sense of poise and rationality. ****Again...**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, you may waltz on up here and grab your schedules when I call your names" said Mr. Martinez 10 minutes before the end of class. 

"Ms. Higurashi" he said after a while.

Kagome, taking his advice literally, waltzed up to the front of the class, stopping to Curtsy at Bob, which is the name she had given to the class "human body" skeleton.

"That's enough of your shenanigans Ms. Higurashi" said Mr. Martinez handing her the schedule. "Now get back to your seat."

"Aye, Aye, Mon capitan!" Kagome said in a French accent while saluting.

"So what'd you get?" Kagome asked Sango after she went up to get her own schedule.

"Same as you Doofus, we have the same classes remember?" said Sango, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"I know that dumbbutt, I haven't seen mine cause I was waiting for you." Said Kagome as they made they're way outside the class, there was still 5 minutes left, but the teacher was preoccupied and they were bored, she turned over her card;

**Period 1 Algebra 2B Kim, P 122**

**Period 2 Chemistry Martinez, L 326**

**Period 3 Ame Lit Mitchell, D 35**

**Period 4 Ch Dev Foster, R 342**

"….wow….these classes suck…" said Kagome. "Ehh, I can't believe we have to take Algebra 2B again, God, you'd think he would know how to take a joke….it wasn't even that bad.."

"Well, it could have been because they didn't find him till 10 o clock that night, so he was there for 7 hours….maybe that's y he flunked us.." said Sango.

"Well, we were the only ones who knew anything in that freaking class, why the hell not pass us? I mean, he ran the risk of us being sent back to his class again.." Kagome said with an evil smirk.

"Okay, you realize what we have to do now right?" asked Sango.

"YAY! We get to pay a visit to Ms. Coushua!" announced Kagome happily.

"That's right Kagome, we'll go and ask her to change the classes to less sucky ones" said Sango, heading to the Magnet Councelers office.

"Wait Sango, let's go to our scheduled classes first….we can fuck around all we want and not get in trouble since we're changing them tomorrow!" said Kagome, pulling Sango towards the Math class, since period 1 was next.

"Oh, Kagome, I love how your mind works!" said Sango, practically skipping her way to math. "But let's not fuck around in math too much, we're supposed to actually pass THIS class remember?"

"Ok, fine…." Said Kagome, pouting, and muttering, 'spoilsport' under her breath.

Going up the stairs, the girls finally made it to room 122. They entered the class and they're eyes bugged out…..

"NO WAY ARE YOU IN THIS FREAKING CLASS!" yelled Kagome, while Sango just stared in shock…

Here, RIGHT here in this very class was…

**

* * *

Yes, I'm ending it here…Do u know y? It's because almost no one reviewed and I'm depressed about that…so I feel like being a bitch. Oh so yeah, once again, this is exactly what happened, even the whole Sango & Miroku thing, Jackie's sorta boyfriend has an issue with grabbing her ass and breasts, we make fun of him and say he's a 'miroku wanna be', but it's kinda perfect for this thing. Oh yeah, and Jackie has a violence issue, she keeps it in check most of the time but um, well…she's feminist, the whole "Don't touch without permission" thing is true. The only thing I made up here is the fact that Jackie's 'boyfriend's' mom is NOT the principle, I just wanted them to have classes together, and always wondered why they would keep such troublesome friends in the same classes. **

**Oh yeah, as for the whole thing about BIG WORDS. I'm gonna add some big words once in a while cause I wanna make you all nerds like me. So every chapter will have at least ONE big word, see if u know what it means and feel smart if you do!**

**This chapter's big word:**

**Masochist: A person who enjoys they're own pain.**

**Here's a funny little way to remember what that means: **

**A Masochist says "HURT ME, HURT ME!" and a Sadist says "NO.."**

**Here's a little challenge, what is the definition of a Sadist, DON'T look it up, try to figure it out from the sentence above.**

**Oh and EVERY chapter will probably have a song, cause these are the ones I listen to while I'm writing so I have to give them credit because of the inspiration. If you wanna see the music video for this go to: http/search.music. REVIEW DANG IT! OR I'LL SEND THE EVIL GOBLIN THAT LIVES IN MY CLOSET AFTER YOU! points finger**


	3. Bat Country AIMing

**Wow, over 190 hits and only 7 reviews? I'm depressed, you guys hate me huh? Cause all I ask is for you to click the little button at the bottom of the page and review for me…that's all, not much really, it's not like I'm asking for u to kill hilary duff for me, it's just a little click and a little typing….but fine, whatever, u guys don't want me to continue this story? I won't….unless I get at least 5 more reviews for this chapter, I mean, a lot of shit is going on right now, so I'm gonna write it all down, so u guys BETTER review…..or else Fred the goblin WILL be visiting...**

**Oh, and I'm dedicating this chapter to XxXxkiss of deathXxXx because she was the first to add me to her favorites and because of her kind words, it's reviews like yours that make me want to keep writing so thanx chick…**

**Oh and as an extra "Thanks" the song of this chap will be (drumroll)….."Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold, i noticed that she likes them, well at least I think this person is a chick, I dunno, maybe it's a guy, either way here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I..I..DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! I DIE A LITTLE INSIDE EACH TIME I HAVE TO ADMIT THE HORRIBLE TRUTH! (big government guys) Say it… (me) NO..**

**(government guys) SAY it…(me) NEVER! (government guys) SAY IT OR WE'LL DESTROY YOUR CELL PHONE! (I cringe)…celly! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY CELL PHONE? (guys) We're the government, we can do anything.. (me) fine, i…don't…own Inuyasha and co. (they give me back my celly) Oh celly I'll never let you go again!**

**Chapter 3**

**Last time: **

"NO WAY ARE YOU IN THIS FREAKING CLASS!" yelled Kagome, while Sango just stared in shock…

Here, RIGHT here in this very class was…

It was…..Kikyo and Ayame, Shippo AND Rin!

"Omg! Now this class freaking rocks!" screamed Sango, finally out of her state of happy shock.

Kagome ran full speed ahead and jumped on Kikyo's desk sitting down crosslegged.

"Hello luv, what the fuck are you guys all doing here?" she asked in a conversationalist tone of voice.

Kikyo, who was wearing light blue jeans, a black shirt with a picture of Jack Sparrow in the front, black high-top chucks, and a black 'British' jacket that came down to her mid thighs, was the first to respond.

"Me and Ayame were in Band, remember? And since we had to drop Algebra 2B to join it, we have to take it now or risk not graduating…" she said while poking Kagome's knee…"Patella, patella.." she said in a sing song voice.

"…Kikyo, your just a LITTLE weird." Said kagome as her friend continued to poke her knee.

"Okay, so I get why YOU two are here, what about you guys?" she said, turning to Rin and Shippo.

"Well, we're in magnet, so me and Shippo are advanced in Math, so we get to come here even though we're only in 10th." Said Rin as she took out a lollipop to eat. She was the little girl of the group and acted as such. She was wearing tight black jeans, black and white chucks, a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt and a see-through, yellow shirt that said 'Salute your shorts' in orange on the front, she had a bunch of red, blue, green and black jelly bracelets, and 3 silver rings on her hands.

"Yeah, so now we'll be able to hang out mom" said Shippo, turning to Kagome. He was such a little angel, when he was a freshman some kids were picking on him because he was so short, so Kagome had ended up…HELPING him against the bullies and ever since then he looked up to her as a mother, since his parents died a long time ago, he was currently living with his aunt and uncle.

"Okay all, I'm getting bored with all this…" said Ayame, getting off her cell, which she had been on for the last 20 minutes with Koga, her boyfriend who lived in Canada, she was wearing light blue jeans, a white shirt and a gray Mickey mouse zipper sweatshirt with her hair in a half ponytail.

"Well then, lets get out of here!" announced Kagome, doing a flip off the desk and landing with her hands up in the air. "it's not like the teacher is here, and besides nobody is going to tell on us….right?" she asked, glaring at the other 10 students in the class. Everyone quickly looked down at they're books while nodding, scared of the punk chick with the hyper active personality.

"Well then," said Kagome in a sweet voice, "I suggest we get the fuck out of here."

As soon as she turned around however, the door opened to reveal…the teacher.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi I presume?" asked the attractive black haired woman.

"The one and only, I assume you've heard of me from Mr. Martinez?" responded Kagomee.

"Yes, I have, I heard the whole 'tieing him in his chair' bit…."she said, Kagome knew what she was going to say, 'that won't work on me', or 'how can you do that to a teacher' or 'you better be careful cause I'm worse…' but what she said next shocked her..

"..pretty good, but next time, you should try to leave them in some remote place such as a hallway closet, or maybe the roof of the school, or some such place. That's what me and my friends would have done."

_On second thought, maybe I'll stay, this class just got a hell of a lot more interesting. _Thought Kagome, as she grabbed a chair.

_

* * *

Okay, this class officially kicks ass! Thought Kagome. After the teacher got all the names down and stuff, she immediately decided that Monday and Tuesdays were just NOT a good days to do math, and declared that it was a free day, and that tomorrow was also a free day. So here she was, an hour and a half later, on the computer, still not knowing any more about math than when she walked in, and listening to one of her favorite songs, yes, she listened to music a little TOO much, but screw it, Avenged Sevenfold was worth it! _

**Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
I tried to drive all through the night,  
the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me.**

**Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**

**As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite.  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction follows me; show me what it's like to be set free.**

**Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**

**So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.**

**Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today.**

**Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
we look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.  
I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man.**

**Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**

**So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.  
I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die.**

Just as her song finished, she noticed Inuyasha had signed on AIM.

_YAY! _She thought. _The one person that's missing from this class…well, him and Miroku, but it might be a GOOD idea that Miroku isn't in this one…_she thought as she looked over at Sango, who was currently jumping up and down repeateldly while twitching. _I guess the chips and juice finally caught up with her…_She was also a little bit more than bruised and scratched up…never mess with kagome and her pocky…._oh well, time to talk to nerd boy!_

She sent him a chat invitation…

**-CutePsyco'nHyper has entered chat room: PENguinSaReFUn-**

**-2lazy2care has entered chat room: PENguinSaReFUn-**

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** Hello….I see the assassins have failed…

**2lazy2care**:…yes….let me know how mine do…

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** lol, loser…ooh, did I tell u about the weird dream I had? O.o

**2lazy2care:** Hilary duff and barney? Or tellatubies?

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** ….squirrels..

**2lazy2care:** ah..ic…..ur psychotic

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: no duh, look at my SN moron, god for a nerd ur retarded

**2lazy2care**: thank you

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** ….that wasn't exactly a compliment u know…

**2lazy2care:** I choose to view it as I want

**CutePsyco'nHyper**:….o..k then…anyway, oh everyone's coming over after school, wanna come?

**2lazy2care:** where's it at?

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: gee…I don't know…where is it that I am at after school?

**2lazy2care**: I know it's not Kansas….

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** it's not? (looks around) well I'll be damned, I'm NOT in Kansas anymore! Sango were not in kan-….Sango? SANGO! DAMNIT she left without me!

**2lazy2care**: LMAO

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** ok so quick question….

**2lazy2care **?

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** How the HELL do I get back to Kansas?

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: and more importantly WHY do I want to go back to Kansas? I mean, all I'm really going back to is an annoying farm, where they don't follow the child labor laws, and they want to kill my dog…and everything is in Freaking black and white!

**2lazy2care:** ur supposed to tap ur shoes and say something...

**2lazy2care:** I forgot what it is..

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: but these are my new hottopic boots, they cost 50 bucks! No way am I tapping these babies!

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: Ooh, I know, how about I BORROW some shoes and tap THOSE!

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: u know like at a bowling alley!

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: ooh, that's it! I'll get some bowling shoes, tap them, and end up in a bowling alley in Kansas!

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: oh, wait, I forgot, Kansas doesn't have a bowling alley….it's Kansas for god's sakes…they don't have ANYTHING!

**2lazy2care:** shoot…oh well, I guess ur stuck….

**CutePsyco'nHype**r: b…but aunty Em has pie! And POCKY:D

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: so how do I get back damnit!

**2lazy2care:** u have to wake up….this is all a dream…

**2lazy2care**: so u have to wake urself up to go back

**2lazy2care**: ironic isn't it?

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** how do u know? . .

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** a..are u the Matrix! O.o

**2lazy2care:** no, I am the aviator of dreams….

**2lazy2care:** the matrix is not real…it is just a lie told by the media…

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** The media lied to me!

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: b…but, I thought we had something SPECIAL….a special bond between us….the media said it would NEVER lie to me!

**2lazy2care:** I'm sorry….but that was a lie too….the media will do anything to get what it wants….

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: …but, but I don't understand…I trusted it…

**2lazy2care**: yes, so did they….and look what happened (points to wall)

**CutePsyco'nHyper:…**OMG! THAT"S HORRIBLE!

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: yes..we don't know exactly WHAT kind of torture they use, but let me assure u it's horrible and unusual…

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** oh god! (looks at wall that just so happens to have security camaras of said torture)

**CutePsyco'nHyper**:….but….but Y? I mean locking them in a pink room is bad enough….but with Hilarry duff, clowns and barney! eye twitch…I think I'm going to be sick….

**2lazy2care:** I am very sorry u had to find out this way….now cover ur ears…the shreaking banshee known as Hillary duff is about to attempt what she calls "singing"…

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** OH GOD NO! (covers ears just in time to stop them from bleeding)

**2lazy2care:** (Mouths "let's get out of here")

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** (nods)

**2lazy2care**:….so ur house after school? Who's going?

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** oh, me, ayame, kikyo, rin, shippo, sango, and the rest…

**CutePsyco'nHyper**: tell miroku, ooh, and invite Fluffy and Kagura, I haven't seen them in the LONGEST time! I miss them almost as much as I miss my pocky….

**2lazy2care**: what happened to ur pocky?

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** ….Sango took it away

**2lazy2care:** ...i…is..she…alive?

**CutePsyco'nHyper:…**she's missing a few limbs but yeah…she's alive…

**CutePsyco'nHyper:** oh well, I'll see u at lunch…I'm gonna go…I have to continue my search for my pocky…I STILL can't find it!

**2lazy2care**: lol, ok then, see u in about 5 minutes…

**CutePsyco'nHype**r: k laters

**-CutePsyco'nHyper has left chat room: PENguinSaReFUn-**

**-2lazy2care has left chat room: PENguinSaReFUn-**

* * *

The rest of the day went off pretty well. Lunch was fun, with the whole gang hanging out by the "ledge", they're favorite spot, lots of cheetos, powdered donuts, ramen **(AN: come on, like I wasn't gonna let inu have his ramen)** and soda….what can I say…the group of teens were just plain health nuts. 

Third for Sango and Kagome had ended up being American lit….which was pretty cool cause ms. Mitchell didn't really care what they did, so they just played cards all period. And third was Child Development….this is where things got interesting…

* * *

"Okay class…for this class, u will have only one major project, that will be paring off and taking care of a baby doll…" said Ms. Foster. 

"The doll will cry, will need to be changed, will need to be fed, will need to be burped, clothed, bathed, and everything else you must do to a real infant" she said.

The class consisted of about 11 students: kagome, sango, miroku, inuyasha, ayame, and six other students that they didn't really know.

"Now, you will be paired off as a couple, since I'm a nice teacher, I'll let u guys pick your own partners, just remember, BOTH of you have to put in equal work and time" said Ms. Foster, picking up a sign in sheet. "When you've picked your partner, come sig-."

Before she could even finish the sentence Inuyasha and Kagome were up there hand in hand, and Miroku had managed to get Sango up there with him, seeing as she was weak from the battle of the pocky.

"We're partners!" yelled three of the four teenagers, while one just mumbled something about 'stupid hentais' and 'smack you to tomorrowland if you touch my bum' **(AN: three guesses who…)**

"All right then…" said a dazed mrs. Foster as she signed them in, she was still a little shocked at the speed of the young teens. "And now for the rest of the victims..i mean, students…"

The four teens sweat dropped as she cackled insanely…

"Is it too late to drop the class?" asked Kagome as she crouched behind one of the chairs….

"I don't know but I'm checking either way" said inu as he made his way to the door inch by inch…

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE OR I'LL KICK YOU TILL YOUR NUTS FALL OFF!" screamed Kagome as she leaped to her feet and ran to the door with inu…together with they're other two friends, they left towards the senior parking lot, deciding to go get the house ready for the little party of theirs a little early.

**

* * *

Ok, so here's chapter number 3, sorry it took so long, school sucks, lots of shit going on, and well, u'll find out if i keep up this story since i'll end up writing about it.…Ok well, pretty much all true in this one, except for the motorcycle thing again…Oh and even the AIM conv is true..i reposted a conv between me and my friend who is the one inu is based on….Oh, and if u would like a song or chap dedicated to you, tell me so in a review, and DO review people, I'm not just writing this for myself…I want to know that you guys enjoy this…I mean all I need is a word…1 word of encouragement….or even a flame, tell me what you don't like so I can fix it….although that COULD or could not be hazardouse to your health…oh well Ta ta for now….and review….or…(takes out bazooka that was hidden SOMEHOW behind back)…you will have to say hello to my, uhum, LITTLE friend… **


	4. Get busy living or get busy dying Party

**Hey all, YAY! I GOT MY 5 reviews for the last chap! I'm so happy:D…oh well, I'm thinking of doing something, so please read the AN at the bottom of the chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…(lawyers turn away) (quiet voice)..yet. (lawyers) What was that? (me) nothing! (lawyers turn away again) (quiet voice)…fools… (laughs manically) **

**

* * *

Chapter 4: **

"All right then, let's see what we got," said Kagome, getting up from her couch. The four friends were at her house, setting everything up.

"Food?" she asked.

"Nine large pepperoni and sausage pizza's are on their way," said Sango as she hung up the phone. "They're also bringing five 1 liter sodas."

"Good, now what about the other kind of food?" she asked, Sango just gave her a confused look. "Sweets?" she finished.

"Sehsshoumaru and Kagura are stopping by the store and picking up a bunch of treats. M&M's, sugar sticks, snickers, ice cream and some grahm crackers, chocolates and marshmallows for s'mores." Said Inuyasha, while lying on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"…did you forget SOMETHING?" asked Kagome, her eye twitching. Inu smirked, purposely having not mentioned her favorite treat.

"Oh, and they're bringing about ten boxes of pocky for you" he said bracing himself for what was to come.

"YAY!" screamed a very happy kagome while jumping into his lap and hugging him.

"um…ok? Well how about entertainment?" asked Sango from her seat, watching her over hyper friend on the couch.

"We've got three different DDR games, Kingdom hearts, five movies, a pool, and if all else fails we can always play keep away with the fluffy with Sessh again." Miroku said with a big grin on his face.

"Movies?" asked kagome from under Inu, he had somehow managed to flip them over while still on the couch and was now in a sort of tickle/pillow fight.

"We've got _Rent, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy _**(AN: I love Marvin the depressed robot!) **and the dead trilogy _Night of the living dead, Day of the living dead_ and _Dawn of the living dead._" He said, making his way over to Sango, grabbing her and sitting down in her place, with her in his lap. Sango was so shocked she just sat there, not saying anything until…

"YOU FREAKING HENTAI!" she suddenly screamed, leaping out of his lap and smacking him for all she was worth. Miroku had, of course grabbed her ass…dumbass…

"It…was worth it.." said a very bruised Miroku from the floor…

* * *

DING DONG! 

"YAY! PEOPLE ARE HERE!" screamed an over hyper kagome, she had already had 3 more cups of coffee...

Kikyo was the first thorough the door, followed by Ayame, Rin and then Shippo.

"We brought some chips and cookies," said Kikyo holding up some bags, "since we figured you would forget to get food."

Just as she finished, the doorbell rang again, this time a very weak looking young man holding a mountain of pizzas, well, nine boxes at least…

"Ughm, you were saying?" said Kagome to Kikyo, while Miroku went to grab the pizza.

"Wow, I guess I was w…wr…wro…" stuttred Kikyo, she HATED to admit when she was wrong.

"Come on, your almost there, finish the word.." egged Kagome.

"I was…..misinformed," she finished, while starting to set up the DDR.

"Damn, I thought I would finally hear you say you were wrong!" said Kagome. "Oh well, let the music begin!" she screamed as she turned on her computer and put on **Get Busy living or Get Busy dying **by Fall out boy.

**This has been said so many times**

**That I'm not sure if it matters,**

**But we never stood a chance,**

**And I'm not sure if it matters,**

RING

RING

"I GOT IT!" screamed Kagome, even though no one else was making the slightest move to head towards the phone.

**If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town  
(your secret's out)**

"Hello?" asked Kagome into the phone.

"Hi, my name is John and I'm calling from the your local Satellite company, how are you doing today?" said the voice on the other end.

_Great, a telemarketer, well, might at least have a little fun! _Thought kagome as she smiled into the phone.

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter**

"Well, it really was OKAY I guess, I mean, I had to go back to school today, which is just a pain in the butt, and I got my old math teacher as my chem. teacher and he HATES me so I'm pretty screwed in that class. Well, right now we're just hanging out at my house with my best friends, so all in all I'm pretty good today…" said kagome.

"Uhh, ok, well, I'm here to give you an offer on how you can save money and get better television! Do you have basic cable?" he asked, a little thrown off by her answer.

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
Into microphones for attention  
Because we're just so bored  
We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts  
(your secret's out)**

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter**

"Yes we do, we even have one of those little boxes that says the channel number on one of the TV's and we have Adelphia." Said kagome as she watched Sango smack Miroku again.

_What did he do now? _She thought.

"Oh, well, with Satellite, you can save money, get better picture, better sound, better quality…" he said, listing all the advantages of his company's product.

"Oh, but, but I LOVE my cable…I even named it, it's name is Octavious Gerard the third, and me and him have bonded, and if u separate us, I just really don't know what I would do!" yelled Kagome into the phone, practically sobbing by the end.

John just had to laugh, this girl was very….entertaining… but he still had a job to do….

"So you are not interested in our product?" he asked

**I used to obsess over living,  
Now I only obsess over you  
Tell me you'd like boys like me better  
In the dark lying on top of you  
This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters _x4_**

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't, don't, don't matter**

"No, I'm am most terribly, tragically and horrendously sorry, I would LOVE your product, but me and Octaviouse have a SPECIAL kind of relationship, and he's not the perverted kind, so I'm pretty sure he would not appreciate it if I just brought in a third party…I'm terribly sorry." Said kagome, grinning.

"Oh, that's ok….and by the way, thank you very much for not only not just hanging up on me, but for taking the time to entertain me, this job is not exactly the most….rewarding when it comes to talking to people…" said John.

"Your very welcome! Feel free to try and sell me something again if you ever get too bored, bye!" said Kagome as she hung up the phone.

**_Talking:_  
From day one I talked about getting out  
But not forgetting about  
How my worst fears are letting out  
He said why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
When breathing just passes the time  
Until we all just get old and die  
Now talking's just a waste of breath  
And living's just a waste of death  
And why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
And this is you and me  
And me and you  
Until we've got nothing left**

"Who was that?" asked Inuyasha, having heard only part of the conversation. "A friend?"

"Nah, it was a telemarketer, I decided to entertain him a little….WHEE! KAGURA AND SESSHY ARE HERE!" she suddenly screamed jumping to the front door.

_That's my Kagome, random, fun and way too hyper._ Thought Inuyasha, making his way over to the door to meet his brother.

He found his brother on the ground with Kagome on top of him giving him a bear hug.

"FLUFFY! YOU CAME BACK FROM THE EVIL-BORING-ADULT-MAKING-COLLEGE-OF-EVIL-PLACE! YAY!" yelled an over happy Kagome as she got up. She then madder her way over to Kagura and jumped on her back, giving her a back hug.

"AND KAGURA SURVIVED TOO!" she screamed.

Suddenly Kagome got off, turned to the door and ran inside screaming "PURPLE MONKEYS ARE INVADING MARS!"

Inuyasha, Kagura and Sesshoumaru just sweat dropped.

* * *

Everyone got inside and had some pizza and soda as they set everything up. Movies, games, books, and such…until it came time to put out the candy… 

"Oh, I look guys I brought some extra pocky for everyone!" said Rin.

"Oh no…Rin….drop the bag, and step away…" said Inuyasha slowly, as everyone else in the room just nodded.

Kagome suddenly began to twitch. "Pocky…for e..every..one? As in..people OTHER than…me?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I mean there IS a lot…" said Rin.

"MY pocky!" screamed Kagome grabbing it from Rin and running out of the house…

"Oh, crap, here we go again…" said Inuyasha as he ran after Kagome.

Twenty minutes later he came back with her swung over his shoulder mumbling the words 'my pocky, my precious precious pocky…' and 'you'll never get my pocky!'

"Kagome, how about we share with everyone?" asked Inuyasha, while holding her down on his lap.

"SHARE, MY pocky!" screeched Kagome…

"OKAY!" she suddenly said. "Anybody want any?" she asked. "It's really YUMMY!"

The group just sweat dropped… "Ugh, n..no, thanks.." they all said.

Kagome just shrugged and continued to eat her pocky.

* * *

After DDR, some more pizza, more DDR, two movies and pizza, smores, DDR once again, another movie, more pizza (hey they had nine boxes remember?), DDR, Video games, DDR, DDR, DD- oh you get the idea! It was now 2:30, on a Monday…and everyone was still at the house, very tired, very full, and for some reason very filled with the need to play DDR some more… 

Suddenly Kagome got up.

"Okay everyone, all the chicks can spend the night, but the guys got to go home, for two reasons." She announced. "Reason 1: We all got school in the morn- later on today, and I only have very FEW boys clothes, well not really, I have a lot, I just don't like to share my boy clothes…and more important is reason 2…"she said pausing…

"Which is…?" asked inuyasha from next to her, she was leaning against/on him and he had his arms draped over her sides.

"…my dad's going to be here tomorrow morning, he's getting home in about 3 hours form the trip…" said Kagome. No sooner had she finished the sentence and Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Inuyasha were out the door running for their lives. They all knew how PROTECTIVE Kagome's father was of his daughters…it would very unfortunate to be caught by him at his daughters house that later/early, and then they're body found next to a ditch somewhere two weeks later….

* * *

Millions and trillions and gazillions of miles away, on mars… 

"HAHA, MARS IS FINALLY OURS!" screamed a Zorak, leader of the Purple Monkey army.

"Yes, the Martian army was no match for our incredible powers!" screamed his lieutenant.

"But there WERE no martians when we got here, so it wasn't really a conquest…." Said another monkey…

"QUIET YOU FOOL! WE CAN'T LET THE READERS KNOW!" yelled Zorak.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth… 

Everyone was in bed already. Ayame and Rin were on the floor in a mattress made out of sleeping bags and about 30 blankets, while Kaogme and Kikyo and Sango were on the couch with blankets and pillows.

As Kagome lay there, waiting for sleep to claim her, she thought back to her friendships with these girls…

Ayame was her oldest friend, she had known her since they were in elementary. She was new to the school and because of they're love of Sailor Moon and they're good grades.

Rin, like she said before, was the baby of the group, and she had met her two years ago. She was a very good friend, and had become very close to Kagome, even sharing things with her that she dared not share with anyone else in the group or in her own family.

Sango was probably her closest friend, they had met in middle school. Both were wild and a little crazy, but they were both smart and loyal to friends, so they had always stuck together. They were like Penutbutter and Jelly, cookies and milk, or bananas and chocolate** (AN; YUM!).** They just couldn't tare those two apart.

And then there was Kikyo. Apart from Sango, Kikyo was probably Kagome's closest friend, well maybe Ayame, but that was only cause they had known each other so long, whereas Kagome had only know Kikyo for three years. Although after what had happened recently…she didn't know if they were ever going to be able to deal with it, and it was really hurting her inside...

Pushing it out of her mind, she instead thought of the she first met Kikyo, she couldn't help but remember the first time she went to her house. She had gone into her room and seen MANGAS!

Mangas EVERYWHERE! She apparently collected them, she had a library of over six hundred fifty. They were along her walls, in her cabnits, in her drawers…EVERYWHERE! And she loved them all like crazy…

As Kagome went off to sleep she dreamt of that day….

* * *

(dream) 

_Kagome was outside Kikyo's room, she had gotten there for the first time, although she knew in reality, she had already been there several times. She passed by BabyGirl, one of Kikyo's pet cats, but she only stopped briefly to pet her, she wanted to talk to Kikyo already. _

_Opening the door, she went inside to be met with the site of HUNDREDS of Mangas covering kikyo's walls! _

"_Kikyo, wow, I didn't know you read that much…" said Kagome in awe._

"_Yeah, oh be careful, don't hurt the books…or they'll hurt you back" said Kikyo in a cryptic voice while jumping on her bed with one to finish reading it._

"_Oh yeah right," said Kagome, "as if books could hurt me."_

_Just to prove her point, she started poking them…again and again, and again…._

"_I'm warning you, don't hurt them or they'll hurt you back.." said Kikyo, not looking up from her book._

"_Uh-huh," responded Kagome as she continues poking the books._

_Suddenly, the books began to fall on Kagome, and buried her in them. _

"_Told you so.." said Kikyo while still reading._

_Kagome got up, only to get more books thrown on her. She got up and dodged a couple and finally found the source of the violence, it was….BABYGIRL!_

_Babygirl did not enjoy it when people did not pay attention to her, so she thought she would get revenge on Kagome by bludgeoning her with books…reasonable, right?_

_Kagome fell over anime style, while babygirl got off the desk she had been on, and started to purr at her and rub her head against her arms…_

_

* * *

Whoa! Thought Kagome waking up..__Where the hell did that come from_? Thought Kagome waking up..? 

The beginning was just a memory of what had actually happened, up until the point where Kikyo had warned her about the books, but she had been kidding and had laughed about it.

_Weird dream, her cat killing me and she not lifting a finger to help me...maybe what brought this up was because of how betrayed i felt when she told me about...ahh nevermind, it's not like that could EVER happen anyway! _She thought.

But as Kagome settled into bed..-er couch, her final thought was, _Just to be sure, I'm going to give Babygirl an extra long petting and scratching next time I'm over._

**

* * *

Okay, there you go chapter four. WOW, that was long! Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing, it's really helping me...Ooh, and WHAT exactly DID happen between Kikyo and Kagome? You'll find out next chap…maybe…if I get enough reviews that is! And again, everything in the story is true…including the descriptions of my friends, the one Kikyo is based on really DOES have a six hundred Manga collection. **

**Ok well here is something I want to ask you guys, I'm thinking of chainging the way I'm writing this fic, so u guys have to help me do I;**

**A. Make the chaps less descriptive so the story will move along faster, but keep it the same length?**

**B. Make the story LONGER and keep it AS descriptive, but I would be updating less often cause it would take me longer.**

**C. Make it Longer and LESS descriptive so it will move along faster...**

**D. Or just keep it how it is?**

**Ok, so yeah, there are the choices, just type in A, B,C or Dalong with your reviews, or if u have another suggestion…keep it to yourself…**

**Oh and if anybody has a song they'd like for a chap or would like a chap dedicated to them, tell me in your review! I LOVE to dedicate!**

**Ok, so everyone's going to review right? (Is cleaning bloody Katana that has a sign over it that says 'BLOOD OF NON-REVIEWING READERS') (readers nod) GOOD :D…then I can be HAPPY AGAIN! **

**So yeah…REVIEW DANG IT!**


	5. Behind these hazel eyes Memories

**WOW, that was FAST! You guys pretty much doubled my review number in ONE DAY! Well to say thank you, I'm going to make this chapter as good as I possibly can…it's gonna be a little more serious, just cause I'm making this about wut happened between Kikyo and Kagome.**

**Kikyo, very bored kikiyo, and kikikyo: I suppose u DID figure out wut this chapter is about…and yes, it is kinda the fact of WHY i based kikyo on you, but like I said before, I don't blame you, as ur gonna see in this chap. Oh and Inu IS based on him, but also with a part of….um, how can I say this without saying the name…the TALL guy from my 15? But it's only based on him in that part in the second chapter, cause that's what happened last time I saw him, since I hadn't seen him in a while...and no I know, wut happened is not ur fault, that's y I said I DIDN'T blame u…u know wut, read the chap, I'll see u tomorrow.**

**Concreteangel-heartbroken: I FEEL SO LOVED! YAY!**

**Anime-lover-forever2007: Wow, kinda hyper aren't u…have u been eating my pocky! (narrows eyes)**

**InuyashaForever14: Thank you for understanding how it feels, it really DOES feel good when u guys review.**

**XxXxkissofdeathXxXx: Thank you so much for reviewing so often…u ROCK!**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to icyInuyasha, thanks for the reviews!**

**Ok, so here is chapter 5 er 6…5? Ok lets just say 5…and start!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha own not i…..stupid lawyers me make say….like yoda I talk! …YAY!**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Rin and Ayame woke up….at 5am….don't ask me, I don't know why either!

"Okay, who wants to shower first? Cause I got to say…you all kinda stink" said Kagome as she wrapped her blanket around herself.

"Hey, you don't exactly smell like roses yourself!" exclaimed Kikyo. "And I'll take it last cause I take a while."

"Um, ok then, I guess I'll go first." Said Ayame while grabbing her stuff. "I brought over some extra clothes since I thought we might be sleeping over." She said as she went to the bathroom

"Ok then, I'll take the other bathroom, Kagome can I borrow some clothes?" asked Rin while FINALLY getting out of bed, Kikyo had spent the last 10 minutes yelling, poking and doing I don't know what else to get her up.

"Sure, I'll leave them for you on the hamper for after your done with the shower." Responded Kagome as she made her way over to her room to grab some clothes.

**(AN: your probably wondering where sango is? Well….)** Sango was still in bed, after having bitten Kikyo for trying to wake her up and muttering something about 'miroku' and 'stupid-hot-pervert'.

Kagome got and into her room and looked around her closet for clothes for that day.

_Hmm, what would Rin like?_ She thought to herself.

Finally deciding, she got out a very dark green, camouflage green if you will, shirt that had a happy bunny in the middle, three stars, yellow, red, and light green dimmed by the dark greenness of the shirt, going down the left breast, and with the words '**I'm not mean, your just a sissy!**' under the bunny. She also got out a pair of light blue jeans, and decided to let her just grab whatever bracelets she wanted.

As for herself she grabbed a black tank top that said '**If life gives you lemons...ask for tequila and salt!**' and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"HEY KIKYO!" she screamed.

Kikyo was currently staring at Sango and trying to figure out a way to wake her up…nobody was going to sleep if she had to be awake damnit!

"What!" she yelled back, eye twitching as Sango continued to lightly snore.

"Do you need some clothes too!" screamed Kagome, already looking through her closet for something for her.

"Ugh, sure, just grab me a shirt, I'll wear my own pants!" screamed back Kikyo, louder than necessary too "I don't know if I'm coming back later so I don't wanna leave my jeans here" she all but screamed into sango's ear instead of towards Kagome's room.…._Damn, that chick can sleep through ANYTHING!_ She thought as she repetedly kicked and slapped Sango.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in her room looking for a shirt for Kikyo, she finally found a black t-shirt that read '**Aww cry me a river and build me a bridge…**' in white, while under it, in smaller bright purple letters it read **'..then do us all a favor and jump off it**!'

On her way out she also grabbed some Stewie Griffin socks for all of them. After compleating her mission, she grabbed all the stuff and, after getting Kikyo out of the way since she was currently on top of Sango and trying to choke her, she ceremoniously tossed it on top of Sango…

"OH MY GOD! AVALANCHE!" she screamed, and then ran for it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Sango. She woke up, thinking there was really an avalanche, having felt the clothes hitting her. Looking around and realizing she WASN'T in the middle of a deadly pile of snow that would slowly freeze her until they had to cut off her big toe she calmly got the clothes off her, sat up, and opened her mouth….

"KAGOME I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Meanwhile Kagome was in her room safely hidden away under her bed, it's not that she was scared...it was that, well….nope, never mind, she was...

* * *

After all the girls had showered and dressed, pried Sango off of Kagome's neck, and then explained to her why she had cuts and bruises all over(Kikyo just read a manga and laughed evily while they explained),they ate some of Kagome's mom's breakfast **(AN: I just had to mention that part because, and I'm not joking here, my mom is like the BEST cook ever, one of my friends has even dubbed her the "Goddess of Cooking"),** they headed off to yet another day of school.

Ayame decided to ride with Sango, who was taking her all black mustang convertible.

"We'll meet you guys there?" called Kagome to Rin and Kikyo who were getting into Kikyo's car. The car was a Silver 2004 Lotus Elise Convertible, 111R engine, blacktop and black interior, and a killer sound system. Kikyo had almost cried from happiness when her parents had presented her with the keys.

"Yeah, let's see if you can keep up with my baby." Replied Kikyo while getting into the car.

"HAH! You actually believe YOU can take ME in DRIVING!" cried Kagome while putting on her Helmet. It was a special kind of helmet that had a radio set inside, it was wirelessly connected to the bike, which had a CD changer and a radio.** (AN: I have no idea if this a real thing or not, but damn it would be cool if it was, besides, I need to put in music in this chap…)**

"All right chick, that's it, let's go!" yelled Kikyo as she turned on the engine and slammed the gas. The car squealed out of the driveway going from zero to ninety in about 10 seconds.

"CHEATER!" screamed Kagome as she jumped on her bike and rode off toward the school. While on the way, she put in a Kelly Clarkson CD….yes, I know what your thinking, what is she, an EMO/PUNK, doing listening to Kelly Clarkson? Well, some of her songs are kinda good, and the lyrics go good with the chapter, and it was fucking requested so back off!

As she made her way to school, racing down the street and swerving between cars, she began to search for the song "**Behind these hazel eyes**", and the previous night's thoughts came back to her….

Kikyo…she really didn't blame her for what happened, I mean, it wasn't her fault, and she did not hate her for it...she couldn't, it would be stupid to..still, she was sorta hurt…

She remembered when this whole thing started…last year, when Kagome had finally realized how she felt about Inuyasha…

_**Flashback**_

"_What the hell are you talking about!" asked Kagome to her friend Ami._

"_Well, you know how me and Inuyasha are friends…he sort of told me that he liked you…"she said waiting to see her friend's response._

_Kagome couldn't think, Inuyasha… liked HER?...why?.._

_She looked back down at Ami who was currently taking and amazing sudden interest in her nails...she was hiding something…_

"_Ami?" asked Kagome. Ami looked up, but she looked at Kagome's forehead instead of her eyes, a trick Kagome herself had taught her for stage fright when doing a report. Ok she was DEFINETLY hiding something.._

"_Was there something else?" she asked_

"…_No…"said Ami looking at her shoes. _

"_Ami, you know you can't lie to me.." responded Kagome while folding her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Uh..I promised him I wouldn't tell!" she said finally looking Kagome eye-to-eye...big mistake._

_Hmm, I could hurt her or bribe her…thought Kagome as she looked at her friend. Ehh, better bribe her, she wouldn't take a beating to well…_

"_Oh, Ami," said Kagome in a singsong voice while reaching into her backpack, "it's too bad you won't tell me, cause I was planning on thanking you with this."_

_She pulled out a chocolate bar._

_Ami looked at the bar, then at her friend, then at the bar, and then at Kagome again…she broke down._

"_He told me he's planning on asking you out!" she finally said, "this week!"_

_  
Kagome's hand went limp, so Ami took the chance to take the chocolate._

"_So?" asked Ami in between mouthfuls of chocolate, "what do you think?"_

_Kagome very intelligently responded with an "uhh.."_

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome had been confused, she felt weird all that week and subconsciously avoided Inuyasha. It's not that she didn't want to go out with him, she LIKED Inuyasha, as more than a friend, she just didn't know if she could DATE him. I mean, besides her father's weird obsession with trying to kill all the boys near Kagome in some kind of sick twisted way of protecting his daughter from boys, she didn't really date much, sure she'd been asked, she just never said yes.

By the time she realized that she was completely head over heels over Inuyasha, or at least wanted to date him, he had taken her awkwardness around him as a sign that she didn't like him back, God she was stupid.

But that's where Kikyo had come in. Kikyo didn't really know Inuyasha at that time, it was only when she decided to help Kagome that she met him. She decided she would get Kagome to tell Inuyasha that she liked him by any means necessary, thereby making them date and making Kagome stop obsessing over him and talking about what an idiot she was all the time.

As the song began, she remembered the first few weeks of Kikyo's meddling, the jokes and retarded things they did in class..

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
**

Things had gone really well for a while, with Kikyo trying almost anything to get Kagome to tell Inuyasha her feelings. At one point she just started flirting with Inuyasha to get a rise out of Kagome, get her a little jelouse and give her a little competition so she would, as Kikyo so eloquently put it, get off her ass and tell him she liked him.

**Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

But then, that's when it happened. She could still remember it. She, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Ayame, and a bunch of they're other friends had been in a competition, and as a reward for they're hard work (well, for showing up every….most….ok, SOME days) they were going on a trip to Disneyland. Kagome had been really happy about it, I mean, come on, Disneyland with her best friends and her crush, what could be better? But then they had gotten there…

**Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

All day, she had planned on getting on rides with Inuyasha, and spending all day flirting with him and stuff…well that hadn't exactly been what happened. Throughout the day they had gotten on almost every ride in the park at least twice, and throughout the day she only got to ride with Inuyasha maybe twice….the reason? Kikyo…She spent all day with him, playing around, flirting, and getting on rides with him.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

Kagome had been hurt, Kikyo KNEW that Kagome liked him, she was supposed to be helping her get with him, and yet here she was flirting with him…she didn't understand, all she knew was that she was confused and a little depressed.

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life**

Later that night, Kagome had been on edge towards Kikyo. In fact, for that past few hours she had been like that. Kikyo kept pestering her about it later on that night when they were AIMing, not only her, but Inuyasha and Ayame were also very concerned. It wasn't like Kagome to be so depressed, she was usually a very cheery person.

**Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside**

For they're benefit, Kagome put on an act. She told them she was fine and that she was just being EMO, and that she would talk to them all tomorrow, all the while she kept her smile in place.

**Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

But Kikyo wouldn't give up, she kept up her interrogation of her friend until Kagome decided to give in. And that's when she asked her…

_Flashback_

_**Kittycat653:** TELL ME DAMN IT!_

_**CutePsyco'n'Hyper:** Do you REALLY want to know? I mean, it's kinda stupid, and it's really okay…._

_**Kittycat653**: Yes, I want to know, that's y I've been asking for the past 2 hours! _

_**CutePsyco'n'Hyper:** (sighs) fine, I'll tell u, but ur just gonna say that it's stupid and that I'm being EMO…or ur gonna confirm my suspicion and make things even more depressing for me…so really nobody wins here…_

_**Kittycat653:** I do…I would know what the hell is up with u…now tell me…and ur already being EMO_

_**CutePsyco'n'Hyper:** If I'm being EMO then y are u talking to me? U hate emo people/things.._

_**Kittycat653:** Because I'm worried, that should show u how much I'm worried if I'm putting up with this…now tell me and stop trying to change the subject._

_**CutePsyco'n'Hyper:** fine…I just need to ask you one question…_

_**Kittycat653**?_

Kagome sighed remembering this part, it was the icing on the Emo cake she was making **(AN: that makes absolutely no sense…)**

_**CutePsyco'n'Hyper:** Do you like Inuyasha?_

And here was the part that hurt.

_**Kittycat653:** yes_

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

"Yes" How could one little word hurt so much? She hadn't hated Kikyo for liking him. In fact, she felt stupid for even feeling hurt at the thought. I mean, she knew WHY she liked him, it was for all the same reason Kagome liked him too, she very well couldn't blame her, like the saying goes, "the heart wants what it wants."

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

But knowing all that didn't make it any less painful, in some part of her mind she felt betrayed, betrayed because Kikyo had known how Kagome felt, and she had still let herself fall for him. It was stupid I know, you can't control yourself when it comes to liking someone but it still hurt, not only because it was Inuyasha, but because it was Kikyo, her friend.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

As the song came to an end Kagome realized that she was gonna lose the little race if she didn't get it into high gear. She sped off towards the school, burning rubber and passing by a cop…

_Aww crap! _Thought Kagome

* * *

The cop got out of his car and Kagome pulled up the visor to her helmet."I've been waiting for you all day," the cop said.

Smirking Kagome replied, "Yeah, well I got here as fast as I could..."

When the cop finally stopped laughing, he sent her on her way without a ticket.

* * *

Kikyo and Rin had gotten back on the way to school after kikyo had stopped when she saw a stray kitten. It was just SO cute, it was gray with white and had the most beautiful blue eyes. Now they were about half a block away from the school.

"We're gonna win!" cheered Rin. Just then they saw Kagome pulling in from the other side of the block…the race was a tie.

"Damn, just because of the kitty (cop)" yelled both Kagome and Kikyo at the same time.

"Hey guys?" asked Rin.

"We're racing again. And the kitty can wait next time." Said Kikyo

"Guys?" repeated Rin.

"Hell yeah we are, and I don't care about cops anymore, I mean, it's not like I'll get in trouble unless they catch me" responded Kagome

"Kagome? Kikyo?" said Rin a little louder, waving her hands in front of the two.

"We have not begun to fight!" yelled an overly into it Kikyo.

"GUYS!" scremed Rin

"What!" said both Kikyo and Kagome.

"Um, we're blocking the parking lot…?" said Rin.

Kikyo and Kagome looked around, They had parked right in between the gate, blocking the passage from all sides since both got off they're vehicles to have they're challenges.

They heard laughter and looked over to see Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha and Miroku sitting on top of Sango's car laughing they're asses off at them.

The jocularity was cut short though by a loud sound..

SMACK

No one even needed to ask, all that they did was search out Miroku..and sure enough there he was on the ground with a large hand print on his face and Sango standing over him.

**

* * *

Wow, thank you so much you guys! I'm sorry I didn't update in such a long time, I've been really busy, classes, friends, and I don't know what else. Oh well, I have 33 reviews right now, and I am already starting the next chapter. But I'm NOT gonna update it until I see at least 10 reviews for this chapter…yes this might be asking for much, but I just LOVE your reviews, and I am gonna update within days (not weeks) of getting the magic number…so what are u waiting for? Start Reviewing!**

**Oh and u guys might think that I was being stupid being upset about the whole thing between me and "kikyo" but hey, I'm an emo kid, plus it DID kinda suck for me, cause u know how kagome likes Inuyasha, it's sorta how much I like this guy…well maybe…I don't know..tell me if u guys think it was stupid..**

**And review!**

**(brings out electrical shock stick thingy and hides it behind back) (sweet voice) Oh come on you guys, if u do I'll give u a special surprise… **

**(Sees a tank roll by) …..Sheila?**


	6. AN: WIth Kikyo read it anyways!

**BOLD LETTERS ARE CPH (CutePsycoNhyper)...ME!!! **

REGULAR LETTERS ARE "Kikyo" (the chick kikyo is based on also called Random Biznotch also called RB also called Autumn!)

a squigly... means read the bloody text in between the two squigglys!...heh...squigllies...

**( ) means same as squiglies!!!****

* * *

Hello all, uhh, so yeah, i'm gonna update another chapter by this weekend, but after that I'm not gonna update for at least a week, cause i'm behind in my Physics class and i need to study... **

**Here's some stuff i wanted to tell the reviewers in response to your...reviews...yeah...AND as a "SPECIAL" surprise...Kikyo will be helping me write this AN...because she damn well can...according to her...**

**To Kikyo: (controlled voice) ... "autumn"i award u the "MOST RANDOM REVIEWER" award... (**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) **(normal voice)...why am i typing this and not just telling u...?(shrugs)..**

because now i feel special :3

**To Inuyasha Chick: ...no...no,no, no, no, no...no. I thank u for the review, but i would rather bloudgen myself with a blunt object, than use "candy shop"...it hurts just to type the words. In case u haven't read the title, it is..High school drama of PUNKS and nerds...not even NERDS listen to that...no...no, no, no, no and no...and in case u ride the short bus...no. Never, niet, non, iie, and no (spanish accent)...estupida...(smacks you for even writing that)...please review some more!...oh, and go die...**

**(Kikyo takes keyboard away and starts writing...cause she can that's y!)**

I'm on it CutePsycoNhyper-chan! (goes to Inuyasha Chick and throws moocow at her so she fuses with his bunny D.N.A and then i steal her foot for good luck)

Autumn/Kikyo's drawing because she won! in yor face! LOSERS! xD

(/)(/)  
(x.x)  
(") - inuyasha chick's a dead bunny! ... with no foot! - bye bye... I WIN! I rule! youguys lost! HA! I am Kikyo R. Autumn and i hate babies!

BEWARE!

**Um, sorry, kikyo likes to take things from other-**

Do not! Stop spreading lies like a liar! You lie like a mattres! LIAR! (points) LIES! ...BEWARE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA...

**So yeah...(sweat drop)...uhh, **

**To Kyo lover with little sanity: uhh...wut's a mary sue? (scratches head)...(kikyo in background)...**and why do i fear them? I think i would...but i'm not sure y...are they like bunnies? Cause then i won't fear them...i will get more luck! or is it like the evil monkey in my closet...cause he's mad, i forgot to return his chocolate...but he kept my Manga for more than a week...so i ate it! MAHAHAHAHA...

**Damn it kikyo...SHUT UP! (puts kikyo in a closet wi-**

you don't have to type it all baka! (throws evil apples at you) that's what you get you canible!

**To Dark Hanyou Kagome:...ok sure, y not?...uh...i didn't exactly need to be specified about the sex part...but hey, u learn something new everyday...so thank u for teaching me...u do a lot better than my teachers...good job.**

**To animeloverforever2007: (narrows eyes)...i'm sending Kikyo and Moocow after u! Be prepared to be a cripple-dead-bunny-thingy...WITH ONE LEG! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

... (blinks) you didn't share... (eye twitches) YOU"RE MINE! (tackles) MOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

(/)(/)  
(O.o)  
(") - animeloverforever2007's kinda dead bunny... with one foot! you share! or i'll take your other foot! and your little dog too! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! bewear my wrath of pocky you didn't give me! (looks around) this is very long... WHY AREN"T YOU TYPING THE CHAPTER! DEADLINE! you don't wanna turn into one of your unfortunate reviewers now do you? (laughs evil)

**So yeah, as u can see, me and "kikyo, were very bored...and hyper...mostly bored, we're in fourth period! Today's report card day...i'm getting yelled at! ...yay!...all right, i'ma go now cause...uhh...yeah...i kinda hate u all but i pretend not to cause i like reviews...yes the truth is out!**

BUT I'M THE MOST RANDOM! DON'T YOU FORGET IT! bye bye! - (waves happily)

**Oh yeah, if any of u want to challenge Kikyo in her mighty reign of randomness and get urself an "online said" award...do it! Uhh...yeah bye...**

**(Kikyo and Kagome wave with katana's behind they're backs...)...reveiw...(eye twitch)...cause if u thought one of us was bad...Kikyo's here now!...BWUAHAHAHAHAHA.. and** MUHAHAHAHAHA!...BEWARE!


	7. Saying Sorry Concert and other stuff

**Hey all, i'm so sorry i haven't updated in such a long time. There have been many contributing factors to this, the first being school...enough said. And second is the fact that i finished this chapter, and saved it to a floppy disk...which my little sister promptly destroyed. So i wrote it again, diffrent but another chapter 6 and saved it to the COMP this time...and then my little sister broke the comp and all the files got erased...i even had to re download AIM...and so. here i am, rewriting this for the. count them, not ONCE, not TWICE, but the THIRD time ladies and gentlemen...do you see how much I give for all of you? Honestly, I think you guys should be very grateful...ok well...uhh...hmm, i forgot wut to do now! It's been so long since i uploaded a chapter and i'm so sleep deprives...i think i'll go lie down...u guys can wait till june for this right? No? ok well, i guss i can try... **

**Oh and here's some things i wanna say to some people...y? because i damn well can that's why... **

Kiarafan1593: Really? I feel so good! YAY! See? this is y i rewrote it so many times, for people like u...(hugs u)

**Concreteangel-heartbroken:** GOOD JOB WITH THAT BITCH OF A FRIEND OF YOURS! I would have done the same thing, exept i would have also made her eat something that tasted REALLY nasty but was compleatly fattening, that way she would be fat AND miserable. HAHA double revenge! u get a piece of pocky! And u ALL know how reveared pocky is in the fanfic...so HAH, feel special cause ur the only one who's getting some...Oh and sorry, kikyo still holdes the crown as most random...did u SEE her review for this the AN? i don't think u beat that...sorry...well, not really, but it seemed like the right thing to say...Oh but seirously, u want me to teach u to write like me! Cause that is probably the cooles thing anyone has ever said to me author wise...

**InuyashaForever14**: You like my essay! YAY! I feel so good, lets hope my teacher thinks like u! Cause I was thinking that I needed to fix the diction and grammar a lot…in fact I gave it to "Inuyasha" (the guy who Inu is based on in the story) and he said the same thing….he's a nerd remember? But yeah….YAY! I LIKE U!  
**  
****Crybabyseal:** Thanx for the review...but are u retarded? it wasn't a chapter...it was an AN...it even says so in the chapter title...AN...and kikyo better not do wut? I don't understand u! oO

**To everyone else:** You guys HAVE to check out this one fic called "The lord and the Leader" by luvinukag83, it's SO GOOD! PLEASE do yourselves a favor and check it out…other than that…um, uh...i love u?...okay...bye now..(walks away)...

**OH and a VERY special thanks to "Kikyo", if not for her, I would have just given up on writing this, or lost interest, or forget how to work my computer…Well either way, thanx "kiks" ****  
**  
**  
****Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha….dear lord! Will the taunting never end!****  
**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone got to school and headed for class…except for Sango and Kagome, they headed towards the magnet office.

"We need to change these sucky classes, we'll catch up later!" screamed Kagome to Kikyo….who was 3 feet away…

"OKAY!" Kikyo yelled back, waving like a mad woman so kagome could see her, in fact she got so into it she almost smacked Kagome in the face during this process…

"Okay, so we need to change classes, so you know what that means right?" asked Kagome while turning to Sango.

"YAY! We get to go visit Mrs. Couchois!" screamed Sango while running to the office…

"MY GIRLS" yelled Mrs. Couchois when they got there.

"Hi Mrs. Couchois!" both girls said happily while hugging her. Sango then grabbed a chair and slung her backpack down while Kagome wandered off to play with the many knick-knacks in Mrs. Couchois office.

"So what do my girls need? Hmm?" asked Mrs. Couchois as she turned on her computer and pulled up their files to have everything ready…

"Well we kind of want to change our classes…" Said sango handing her their schedules.

"Yeah, they gave us regulars Chem….boring," said Kagome while playing with a little miniature bobble head of Cerberus, the three headed dog guardian of Hades, (better known as Fluffy to you Harry Potter fans).

"Well, let's see what we can do about that…" said Mrs. Couchois while staring at the available classes, "well, what I can do is put you in Honors Physics for THIRD, and change your second to English. Oh and Mr. Block wants all the members from last years team back into decathlon, so I can give you that for fourth, I already changed Miroku and Inuyasha there too, and we keep your first the same. How does that sound?"

"PERFECT!" said both girls.

Suddenly Mrs. Couchois smiled up from the screen, "and guess who just so happens to have some available space in her second period English glass?" she asked them

"who?" asked Sango while Kagome crossed her fingers behind her..

_Please let it be her,__  
__Please let it be her,__  
__Please let it-_

"Mrs. Carnovsky!" said Mrs. Couchois

"YAY!" both girls screamed simultaneously.

"ha ha, so I take it that it's okay with you then?" asked Mrs. Couchois

"Can we go now!" asked Kagome grabbing her book bag and making a dash for the door.

"NO! You aren't getting there before me!" screamed Sango as she jumped from behind and took the lead.

"Uhh girls?...your supposed to sign out of your current classes first…." Said Mrs. Couchois sweatdropping..

The girls screeched to a halt…..

"Oh yeah…" said Kagome while going back, while Sango just scratched the back at her head and wondered how they could have forgotten THAT part.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Why does school have to be so…schoolish?" asked Kagome while dragging her feet towards her second period.

"Cause…wait…I forgot what I was thinking…" replied Sango while making a show of trying to drag her backpack to class.

"I think you just don't think, therefore had nothing to say in the first place." Replied Kagome, dodging a possibly bruise leaving smack.

Damn Sango's getting strong after kicking Miroku's ass so much, thought Kagome.

"Hello ladies." Said an English voice to them as they entered the classroom.

"Hey Mrs.Carnovsky" replied both girls with smiles…but almost no energy.

"What's wrong ?" asked Mrs.Carnovsky.

"Tired..bored…Sango's nuts…" said Kagome.

"Well, I don't know about the last one, but I bet I have something that will entertain the two of you for the next several days." She said. "We are going to be reading out 'THE CRUCIBLE'."

"YAY!" screamed a suddenly very hyper Kagome.

Within the next thirty seconds she somehow had gotten everyone to get a copy of the book and to sit down and shut up…mostly with help with Kikyo and Sango…they were scary when they wanted something…

"We shall begin….NOW!" announced Kagome while sitting in her own seat with her book.

* * *

"I NEED FOOD!" screamed out Sango as they made they're way to their spot after second.

The class had been fun, they had each gotten good parts in the story: Kagome was Elizabeth Proctor, Inuyasha was John Proctor, Kikyo was Abigail Williams, Ayame was Mary Warren, Sango Betty, and Miroku was Rev. Hale (yes I know the irony)

"Well I suggest you go to the cafeteria" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around and were met with…Mrs. Houshi. (Miroku's mom for all the people out there who ride the short bus to school.)

"MOMMY LYN!" yelled Kagome, Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango running up to her to hug her, (she's not really they're mom…duh, but they call her that cause they grew up with her, in fact everyone in this story calls each other's moms and dad's like they were they're own…except they use they're name so that if there's more than one, they'll know who they are talking to. )

Mrs. Houshi hugged them back. "Hello my poppets, I trust your staying out of trouble?" she asked.

"Oh mom, you know us…" said Kagome with a innocent smile.

"Which is exactly why I'm asking sweetie." Mrs. Houshi responded with the same smile. "Oh, I almost forgot, I signed you girls up for the college fair in two weeks."

"Oh, great," said Kagome smiling at her, "but what about Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Oh, they are seniors, they've already applied to college, no sense in going to a college fair, and anyway, there's a limited number of seats on the bus, so we're trying to take as many juniors since you guys are the ones that need it the most." Said Mrs. Houshi.

"Okay, I better go, this whole principal thing is harder than it looks, they actually want me to WORK!" she said rolling her eyes.

Kikyo fake gasped and said "Oh my god, the horror, why wouldn't they tell you this BEFORE you took the job?"

"Exactly what I said.." said Mrs. Houshi. "Well, I'll see you kids later, Kagome tell your mom I'll stop by after work today to pay a visit, okay?"

"Of course mommy!" said Kagome smiling.

"Ok, so what are we doing now? Food?" asked Kagome.

"YES!" screamed Sango.

"No," said Inuyasha, "we have a meeting today."

"Oh that's right, Interact today." Said Kagome, "well, we might as well hurry up, Mr. Prez boy over here can't be late for his own meeting." She said pointing at Inuyasha.

"You know," said Kikyo with a puzzled look on her face, "I still don't get it, I mean, we're the school "rebels" apparently, and we cause all this trouble, and yet we're in a club that's mission is to help the community…"

"I know, I don't get it either…," said Sango, "I think the readers are going to be confused."

"Hey just cause were going through a 'rebellious stage' doesn't mean we can't be nice", said Kagome, "…..what are you all staring at!"

"Um, Kagome?….who are you talking to?" asked a confused Inuyasha.

"To the readers of course, silly head…" said Kagome. "Okay, we better go off to the meeting." She said while skipping…

Everyone else was left behind with a sense of confusion, weirdness, and a little fear.

* * *

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled Kagome. "I mean, everyday we come in and sit down, and then this guy just walks in and starts trying to talk to us about Physics, what's going on!"

"Um, Kagome…you DO realized we're in Physics class right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I understand that perfectly, why do you ask?" said Kagome giving Inuyasha a innocently puzzled look.

Inuyasha had absolutely no way to respond to that…I don't think anyone did.

…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
"WHEN IS IT GOING TO END!" screamed/asked Kagome.

"…soon." Responded Inuyasha.

"When's soon?" asked Kagome.

"When the big hand hits the 'S' and the little one hits the 'oon' " he said smirking at her.

Sango looked down at her watch, "I think yours is defective, cause according to my watch it's already ten minutes past 'soon'. " she said.

Inuyasha stopped himself from laughing, should have known something like that was gonna happen, he thought.

Suddenly he felt something poking at his arm, he looked down at it to see a note right next to it. He looked up at Kagome to fine her "casually" inspecting her nails…

He opened the note.

**I'm bored.**

He squiggled something on it and gave it back to Kagome, who opened it and read it.

**Ha ha, your bored! Why don't you read the manga Kikyo let you borrow?**

She wrote in it and passed it back,

**Don't wanna****  
**  
He wrote back…

**Well then it's your fault you're bored.**

She wrote back…  
**  
****No it's not…**

He wrote back.

**Why don't you smack yourself in the knee for a little while, that should be entertaining.**

She wrote back after laughing, she had recently gotten knee surgery cause she had ripped a ligament, and it still kind of hurt.

**I think that would be more entertaining for YOU than for me.**

He wrote back

**Hey, still something to do…**

The bell rang, signaling that it was the end of third and now fourth was to begin…yay?

* * *

They met up with Kikyo and Ayame on they're way to fourth. Kikyo had a very annoyed expression on her face.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"People are being particularly stupid today. I can't talk to anymore of them," responded Kikyo.

"uh oh," said Sango, inching away from Kikyo…trying not to make any sudden movements as to not attract too much attention.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Miroku, oblivious to how everyone else tensed up at Kikyo's words.

Kagome offered up the explanation.

"You see Miroku," she began, "when Kikyo's happy, the whole world is happy, and when she's not, the world is 'Deadwood.' "

They had gotten to their classroom at this point, where Rin and Shippo were already in.

"Ok, so what are we doing today anyway?" asked Miroku, "I mean, the materials aren't getting here for another two weeks, so we can't really work."

"Um, well, we can practice impromptu speeches, or maybe start working on our prepared speeches." Said Inuyasha

"screw that!" said Kikyo. "I'm bored…lets play charades!"

"What? Where did THAT come from?" asked Miroku.

"From me…weren't you listening when I was talking?" asked Kikyo already making everyone sit in a circle and getting in the middle to go first.

"Don't you think we should ask Mr. Block if it's ok first?" said Inuyasha.

"Uhh…It's fine with me, we really DON'T have much to do until the materials get here. So go for it." Said Mr. Block from his desk.

And so the eight students spent the whole time, two hours, playing charades, which eventually stopped a little before the last bell because Miroku had said he needed assistance in his, volunteered Sango to help, wherein was the time she found out that he really needed "**ASS**istance"……Inuyasha had to take him to the nurse while Kagome kept Sango tackled to the ground.

* * *

_Sunday, which means like two days later…I'm skipping a couple days in this chapter…leave me alone…this happen on different days ok? Don't blame me, blame..um, GOD, it's her fault, yeah, she's the one to blame._

"Okay, I'll see you outside in about 5 minutes" said Kagome into the phone.

"All right, see you in a few," said Kikyo on the other line.

Kikyo and Kagome were going to Kikyo's acting workshop that day, which meant…um, I don't know, they wouldn't be bored that day?

Kikyo picked her up about 3 minutes later and they made their way to the workshop place, where Kagome would finally get to meet Gemma, Kikyo's acting coach.

"All right Kagome, if your going to help me with this scene you have to focus." Said Kikyo when they got there.

"I'm a camera," responded Kagome….while wandering off to see the rest of the building.

"Kagome!" said Kikyo. Kagome came back with a smile.

"Don't worry Kiks, you'll do fine, now what scene am I helping you with?" she said.

"Okay," said Kikyo, instantly happy again. "We're doing a scene where you and me are having an argument, so we have to yell and scream and really be pissed off if we're going to make it convincing."

The girls began, but no matter how much they tried they ended up laughing, and since this was no good for a fight they were…royally screwed.

"Um, okay, how about this," said Kikyo catching her breath from laughing so much. "We're both very argumentative if someone is mad at the other for a stupid reason right?"

"uh huh" said Kagome nodding.

"Well how about one of us gets mad about something and that way the other will retaliate when attacked." Finished Kikyo.

"Good idea!" said Kagome with a smile.

"Ok, uh…" said Kikyo trying to think of something about Kagome that pissed her off..

"….um….." and she kept thinking….

"hmm…" and thinking…

"uhhh…do something to make me hate you!" said Kikyo finally.

"Um…go Hitler?" answered Kagome.

* * *

After getting through with the scene, (after trying for a VERY long time) Kagome watched as Kikyo acted out and did a scene with a boy from the workshop. She was very good! It was surprising, I mean, Kagome had known that Kikyo as an actor and that she was good and everything, but it looked REALLY good, especially when she did her solo speech, a scene from 'Dawson's Creek'. It was very emotional.

"Damn, that was good Kiks." Said Kagome after they got out.

"What you thought I sucked or something?" Kikyo said pretending to be insulted.

"Yeah…of course, it's you isn't it?" Kagome responded.

"Hey, I work hard at this, I'm insulted, I shall now begin to pout!" Kikyo said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Hey, look that coffee shop sells cheesecake, want some? My treat." Kagome said.

"Ooh, pouting has left the building, lets go!" Kikyo yelled out, grabbing Kagome and practically breaking the laws of physics to get there.

They got some cheesecake and coffee, and sat down to talk, switching to British accents and speaking like they were from England. This was a time honored tradition that they did, they eventually stopped, but only AFTER someone asked them if they were British, they would answer yes, and when the person left, they stopped pretending. They had a little TOO much fun with that.

* * *

_2 days later, after school_

Kagome and Amaya **(AN: Kagome's older sister)** got to the restaurant around 2:15.

"I can't believe you made us so late!" said Amaya annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry, it WAS raining in case you hadn't noticed, it was either change or go wet." Responded Kagome as she opened the door.

Once inside they noticed that….they were missing half of the people…

"SEE! I'm NOT the only one who had trouble today, so suck it up" said Kagome with a smug look, but her words fell on depth ears….Amaya had found Toru, which meant kissing….eww.

* * *

Half an hour later the whole gang had arrived, including the birthday boy.

"All right, parties on!" announced Amaya.

Everyone cheered as they grabbed some chairs and ordered food…hey, they were gonna be moshing for the next several hours…they needed energy!

* * *

As soon as the food go there everyone dug in…..into each others….and their own…a couple of limbs were either damaged or lost on that tragic gathering….few had to get amputations since the wounds were so severe...

Anyway, enough of the wounded, nobody cares about them….wimps…

"Oh, I have to go to Toys R Us tomorrow to get a toy…" said Moose

"Oh yeah, it's your little brother's birthday soon huh?" said Kagome.

"Oh, damn, that's right, well I might as well pick him something up too while I'm there…I mean, yeah…that's why I'm going….." responded Moose looking innocent…

Kagome just rolled her eyes at him, "well I personally have kinda hated Toys R Us since they made that Easter commercial, with the singing bunnies?" Kagome shuddered, "….creepy."

"What commercial?" asked Patty while sneaking a fry from Ernie's plate.

"Oh you know the one where they sing the 'Peter Cottontail' song? You know…Here comes Peter Cottontail, bouncing down the bunny trail…" Said Kagome as she sipped her soda.

"What's a Peter Cottontail?" asked Patty looking confused…

"…you don't know who Peter Cottontail is!" asked Kagome disbelivingly.

"Um…no? Am I supposed to?" said a very confused Patty.

"Well yeah, it's a really famous kids story!" said Kagome "EVERYONE's heard of it!"

"Well what's it about?" asked Patty, sitting with her legs crossed on her seat and looking like a little kid.

Kagome laughed and started to explain, "well Peter Cottontail is a children's story, it's about a bunny and all of his adventures and the weirdest part is that- "

"- he gets shot at the end by the humans," interrupted Ernie quickly with a wide grin.

"WHAT!" screamed Patty, her eyes popping out for a second. "WHY WOULD THEY MAKE A CHILDRENS STORY ON SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE!"

Kagome sighed and gave Ernie a dirty look, poor Patty, she was just so gullible, she honestly DIDN'T get it...ANY of it, this ALWAYS somehow happened when they went out…

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY LET LITTLE KIDS READ THINGS LIKE THIS, SOMEONE SHOULD PUT A STOP TO IT!" Patty kept raving.

A waiter approached they're table to see what the commotion was all about. Looking warily at Patty, he asked all of them, "Is there a problem here?"

Kagome sighed, "Nothing that Shakespeare couldn't turn into a really good play…" she responded.

* * *

"So Patty, did you hear about the dinosaurs?" asked Clair.

"What?" responded Patty looking interested.

"Oh well, across the parking lot from the theater, they have dinosaurs, and for like ten bucks you can ride them." Said Clair.

"REALLY?" asked Patty, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I can't believe you haven't noticed them, I mean, we ALL work there, including you, how can you NOT have noticed them." Asked Clair while trying hard not to laugh.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO AMAZING! How come I never noticed!" yelled Patty excitedly…wow real LIVE dinosaurs. She thought.

Clair just couldn't keep it in and busted out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"PATTY I WAS KIDDING!" she yelled out, everyone else laughed too. The good thing was, Patty did this all the time and she didn't mind when everyone laughed, she was a good sport about it, besides she knew that she was a little…ok A LOT out of it when she actually believed all these things.

Clair kept laughing REALLY loudly, so all of a sudden Potato-tot took out a remote from his sweater and started clicking the down button on it.

"Darn it, I keep pressing the volume button, but she won't shut up!" he said laughing. Clair just laughed more, but eventually quieted down.

"Um….Potato-tot?" asked Kagome and he turned around to look at her.

"I think the more important matter," she said while sweatdropping, "is why do you have a remote control in you sweater?"

"Um…well, I was watching t.v, and my mom said to clean the living room, so I put it in my sweater so my little brother wouldn't take it and change the channel, and I didn't put it back before I left." He said, sounding like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Potato tot's house_

"Now where is that remote" said Mrs….um…Potato tot's mom.

"Honey, have you seen the remote control?" she called to her husband while lifting up the lid of the three by two jar on the table and looking inside for it…hey, you know that you do it too when your looking for something, no matter how physically impossible it may be.

* * *

_Anyway, back to our story…_

Everyone finished eating and was now just sitting there and talking to aggravate the waiter…except for Toru who Kagome had given the rest of her fries to…he was currently in a battle with his arch nemesis, the ketchup bottle.

"Boy, they just keep making that ketchup slower and slower huh?" asked Kagome as she saw Toru trying to shake, stomp, kick and gnaw at the glass bottle in his efforts to get the delicious condiment out.

"Yeah, it's the Heinz family little joke." He responded, shaking the bottle for all he was worth.

Kagome laughed and gave him a weird look.

"Okay, we better get going, concert starts in about an hour," said Amaya getting up from the table.

"Yeah, I don't wanna end up at the back of the pit" said David getting up too.

"Okay then, everybody knows the plan, we go in, meet up at the front and then beat up anybody between us and the band." Said Amaya grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

* * *

_Four hours later…at 7:30….I'm doing a lot of cut to scenes in this chap huh? Oh well…um…yeah…read! _

They had been moshing for the past three hours and had recently made it to the front for the second act, there would be four acts in total.

"What's next?" Kagome asked Amaya and Toru.

"Um, I think next is All American Rejects, because From First to Last was just on, and Fall out boy is headlining so they're gonna be last, and they usually go from least popular to most, so Hawthorne Heights should be third." Responded the very muffled voice of Amaya, she was getting squished under the people. **(For those of you who don't get it, it was that From first to last had opened, they figured 2nd would be All American rejects, 3rd Hawthorne Heights, and 4th Fall out boy, since they were closing.)**

"Well, lets try to get into the front now, while All American rejects are on, that way we can be in the front for Hawthorne Heights without getting our butts kicked." Said Kagome, fighting her way into the crowd.

"All right, form the train." Said Toru.

The train was a group concert thing known to all concert fans, it was that if you had a large group of people (which they did), you formed a train making your two best and strongest moshers first and second in the line, third best in the middle and fourth in the end, that way you could fight your way through the crowd of people.

Kagome and Toru took up the front, with Amaya in the middle and Alex (toru's brother) in the back. They were able to make it to the front right before All American rejects started they're set…

…Or so they thought.

The curtains opened to reveal none other than….HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS!

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kagome as everyone in the crowd suddenly started tearing at each other trying to get to the front.

"Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for coming out, it means a lot to us, and now we're going to play a new song from our new album… SAYING SORRY!"

**These colors will not change  
You change the way I see them  
These words will fade  
when you explain why you hate them  
we are the same **

She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're counting backwards  
(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)  
We're falling forwards.

She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Kagome started feeling dizzy after a little while, all the jumping up and down, and the sweating had left her kind of dehydrated, she needed air.

"Toru! I need to get out!" she called back to him.

"All right, I'll make a path!" he yelled back.

They slowly made they're way out, and were able to make it to the outer arena, they got some water and lemonade (highly refreshing) and met up with the rest of their group, most of which was in the outer pit cause they had gotten tired before Kagome and Toru….wimps.

Making they're way back in, Kagome and Amaya almost got into a fight with a girl, because she kept trying to jump on top of Amaya to see the stage better.

"Get off of me!" Amaya yelled out.

The girl just kept climbing on top of her and smacking her in the face.

"Hey! Get off of my sister!" yelled Kagome, pushing the girl off of Amaya.

"Hey you idiots! The band isn't even on the stage yet, you don't have to get violent just trying to get in front of others," the girls said to them, blowing her hair off of her face.

Kagome and Amaya exchanged disbelieving looks.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSE! You were just trying to practically sufficate my sister while trying to get in front of others you freaking hypocritical-dumb assed-bitch-of-a-wanna-be-rocker-skank!" Kagome yelled at her.

The girl looked flabergasted **(what the fuck does that mean anyway!). **"Well, I HAVE to get to the front, Fall out boy is coming on soon, and I want to see them close up." she responded weakly, yet arrogantly, like she had more of a right to see them up close then they did.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that I didn't here your ugly-harpy like voice say that only because the next set starts in about 10 minutes and we have to get to the front, but, "said Amaya while suddenly punching the girl in the eye, "that is so you learn a lesson and not be rude anymore, in fact I think I just helped you out in life, so you should thank me."

With that, Kagome and Amaya made they're way to the front.

Finally after a while Fall out boy came on…that was a show to remember…from playing the best songs on ALL of they're albums, to fireworks during their two hit singles, Fall out boy put an amazing show.

* * *

Afterwards everyone met up at the local Denny's to eat some food, it was around 1am.

"HELLO! Can we get some service please?" asked Moose for the kajillion time. They had been there about half an hour and not one waiter had come talked to them, and there was only five other people in the restaurant.

"See potato tot! This is all your fault!" said Shelly.

"What did I do? I'm just sitting here." Said the accused Potato-tot.

"Well," Kagome said, "you're the one that, last time we were here, had to have some HUGE debate with the guy over weather Denny's was just the name of the restaurant, or if there really was a guy named Denny, and if he was real he must be the owner, and if he wasn't then you could sue for false advertisement.**(AN: No joke, he really did that.) **So sorry if I think that THAT might be the reason the waiters are avoiding us like the plague now." She finished while catching her breath, damn her lung capacity was amazing.

Finally, they got a waiter

"Me and Toru here will have some cheeseburgers and cokes please," said Amaya to the waiter.

"And I'll have a piece of cheesecake and some milk, only my sweet tooth is hungry" Kagome said with a grin.

"I want a order of two plates full of fries…a LOT of them, make me two fry mountains please?" said Moose.

Everyone else ordered by turn, until the waiter got to Potato tot.

"I'll have a 'Lumberjack Breakfast'." He said to the waiter.

"Um, but sir, it's almost two in the morning, and that's a breakfast." The waiter said.

"Yeah, a breakfast, and it's two in the MORNING, I figured it makes sense." Said Potato tot with an innocent look.

"Um, ok then? Well what would you like to drink," he asked, there was no way he could make THIS difficult, the poor naïve waiter thought. Oh how wrong he was…

"I'd like a soda made up of equal parts of all the fountain drink you have, please?" said Potato tot. He wasn't being mean, it's what he always ordered, usually they went to places where you served your own cup and he made it himself.

The waiter almost fell over when he heard the order.

_Should have guessed._ He thought with a small smile, at least his night shift wasn't boring when these kids came.

* * *

Getting home at around 4 am, because they had dropped off so many people and had stopped by Shirley's house to talk a little and take a quick shower cause they smelled like nobody's business, Kagome and Amaya crashed on the couch for a few hours, too tired to even make it to their rooms.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome wake up, we gotta go!" hissed Amaya three hours later.

"Hmm what? What's wrong? Did you dream that the Teletubies came for you to take you to they're home planet again?" she asked, still half asleep.

"No, we have school, and if mom realizes we don't want to go today because we got home so late…." Amaya let Kagome fill in the rest.

"AWW CRAP!" Kagome said as she leaped out of the bed..er couch.

Running for dear life, they got into their vehicles, Amaya her car, Kagome her motorcycle,(she had a car too but this was easier to break speeding laws in), not even bothering to get ready or anything.

"Hey Kagome," called Amaya, "catch."

Kagome turned and caught what it was that she had thrown, one of Kagome's green t-shirts.

"This way, mom won't see that we're wearing the same clothes as last night." Amaya explained.

"Thanks Amaya, see you later." Kagome called as her sister pulled out of the drive way.

With that Kagome raised hell to get to school.

**

* * *

Ok everyone, that's chapter 6, I don't know if it's one of my BEST works...but, if u don't like it...tough, it's 3 am and i'm tired...stupid physics and it's stupid formulas...i can't stop thinking about it...AHH, imagine all the things i could store up here with the space i'm wasting on this junk! I could be a few steps closer to finishing my plans to take over the world, but noooo, i have to pressed down by the man...stupid school...Ok, well anyway, review or no more HSDOPAN for u guys...wow i could have said the whole damn story name and it would have saved me time rather than that acronym huh? Oh and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, other than the reasons in the beginning I've also been sick and practically dying, I feel like crap but here I am. oh and if u guys wanna talk to me one on one or give me feed back on my stories, u can reach me at my AIM, the screen name is "CutePsycoNhyper"...didn't see that one coming huh? Hey u know what I just realized? I have yet to get a single flame….wow…I feel so great! ****Oh and if you don't understand the schedules and grades here they are:**

**Kagome and Sango, 11th grade, schedule: 1st Math, 2nd English, 3rd Physics, 4th Decathlon ****  
**

**Miroku and Inuyasha, 12th grade, schedule: 1st History, 2nd English, 3rd Physics, 4th Decathlon****  
**

**Kikyo, 11th grade, schedule: 1st Math, 2nd English, 3rd Computer Lab 4th, Decathlon**

**Ayame 11th grade, schedule: 1st Math, 2nd English, 3rd Service, 4th Decathlon****  
**

**Rin and Shippo 10th grade, schedule: 1st Math, 2nd AP Biology, 3rd Art, 4th Decathlon****  
**

**Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Amaya and Toru, First year of college, schedule: don't feel like writing about they're classes.**

Oh, and here's a little treat, someone asked me about how "Kikyo" feels about "Inuyasha" now, if she still likes him or not, well, i'm going to answer these questions and more in the next chap. Ok? So you guys better review...or u shall feel the wrath of...uh...um...(looks around and grabs random object) THIS...(looks at the object) THIS ELVIS MEMROBELIA PLATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEWARE!


	8. Until the day I die Charity ball

**Hey all, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! My freaking Physics teacher made us build a bridge…a BRIDGE! When in my whole life am I going to need to know how to build a bridge! Ugh, teachers are weird….well either way, it came out pretty cool, and now I just gotta see if it will not break under a lot of weight. But yes, summer vacation's almost here which means a LOT more updates with fewer days in between…aren't u guys lucky?**

**Oh and here's another thing, I'M 17 NOW! As of June 6th! Yes, my birthday was on 6-6-06…u can all draw your own conclusions, all of my friends did…most of them came to the same one. All right well I'm gonna finish this chap up, so tell me what u think all right?**

**Inuyasha'sChic: **Yeah, I scare a lot of people….y does everyone run from me..?

**Machotaco-s-evilmonkeytower: **Yay! Ur weird…I like u!

**Young kagome: **Keep ur bloody pants on u horny assed chick (I think ur a chick, or else ur name would be weird)…damn, sheesh! Romances don't just happen, they take time! I want my fic to be believable in that sense, so I'm dragging it out a little, there's a little shameless flirting, but the fluff will start soon so chill!

**InuyashaForever14: **…your forgiven…just don't let it happen again!

**My heart's desire: **well….you know wut's gonna happen, but u better be reviewing right now!

**Um, other than that, enjoy the story and ….hamsters are fun?**

**Disclaimer: I don't know inuyasha….but I do own Sesshy! He's mine! (big lawyer guys come out of nowhere with nametags that say HI I'M DARREN AND I WORK FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI) OK OK FINE! I don't own him either….sheesh!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Kagome, Kikyo, Kagura, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were at the local mall. They had to buy clothes for the renaissance charity ball their parents were hosting…yes, they were being forced to go, and yes, it was probably going to be boring.

"I'm going to go look at the stuff over here," said Kagura pointing to the left side of the mall, "Sesshy, you're with me."

"Um, but, it's….girl stuff." Said Sesshoumaru, while trying to sneak away.

"I don't care! YOUR COMING WITH ME OR I'M KNOCKING YOU OUT AND DRAGGING YOU BEIHIND ME!" said Kagura, "all right?" she finished with a sweet smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded, terrified to do any other movement, Kagura was definitely scary in her "domain" (aka the mall or any other place that she damn well felt like being.)

Kagome, Inu, and Kikyo were left behind sweat dropping.

"…lets go get ice cream!" Kagome suddenly yelled out.

"Oh my god, that's so weird!" blurted out Kikyo looking at Kagome funnily.

"…um, ice cream? Ice cream's not weird….it's just misunderstood!" said Kagome.

"NO! Nothing like that!" said Kikyo, "it's just that I had a really weird dream the other day and it involved ice cream."

They had reached the ice cream shop by this time.

"Well, tell us the story then!" said Inuyasha, leaning against the counter waiting for someone to come for they're orders.

"Ok! so it starts out that I'm some sort of "chosen one" and the king was up on this high chair thingy…" Kikyo began.

* * *

Dream

_"Kikyo," says the king in a big, booming, regal voice. "You have to find the Holy Grail thingy thing, or else the kingdom will die! You must find it oh chosen one!"_

_"Screw you hoe!" I responded, " I just came here for some free ice cream! I DEMAND ICE CREAM!" _

_Narrator (meaning Kikyo): Then this really hot princely guy poofed next to me (/kikyo)_

_"Father!" he called in a really hot, charming voice. "I will go with the chosen one to find the grail! I don't want you to die," He turned to Kikyo, " You'll help us... won't you chosen one? (Insert eyes that are to die for and can't say no to)_

"_OF COURSE!",I responded as I drooled._

_Narrator: ok so there we are running through this forest place and we stop at a water fall and there's the grail_

"_There's the grail!" shouted out the hot prince._

"_YAY!" yelled Kikyo, " now alls we gatta do is get it and then I'm off to ice cream heaven!"_

_(Grail is then eaten by evil sea monster thing)_

"_We have to fight the monster!" the Prince calls._

_T.T "I just want some ice cream!" Kikyo cried while fighting._

_Narrator: we kill the monster and get the grail back and now we're walking back to the kingdom, very slowly might i add_

"_Kikyo! Why're you walking so slow?" called the prince with a very innocent yet perplexed look on his face._

_Kikyo cried while she answered, "I just wanted some ice cream!"_

_Prince: "hey... "(Puts hand on head and smiles charmingly) after this... how 'bout we go get some ice cream.. My treat."_

_Kikyo: (sniffs) really?_

_Prince: yeah! so, Kikyo, it a date? (Holds out hand to her while smiling even more charmingly)_

_Kikyo: oO HELL YeAHS! (Grabs his hand and sprints towards the kingdom) ICE CREAM!_

_Narrator: so now we're back at the castle_

_Kikyo: (almost throws the grail at the king then turns to the hot prince) ice cream! (smiles happily)_

_Prince: (smiles) of course._

_Kikyo: ice cream ice cream ice cream! does the ice cream dance_

_Narrator: so we're walking away and_

_King: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! YOU FOOLS! turns into an evil witch thing with this grail, I'll be unstoppable! MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA!_

_Kikyo: aw crap..._

_Prince: gasps IT'S THE EVIL WITCH! we gatta stop her chosen one! gets into a battle stance_

_Kikyo: crying while fighting again i just wanted some ice cream!_

_Narrator: so we beat the evil witch lady and:_

_Kikyo: yay! ice cream ice cream ice cream! does the ice cream dance with the holy grail_

_Prince: Not now kikyo! we have to find my dad!_

_Kikyo: cries more i-i-i-ce c-c-cream! T.T_

_narrator: OK! so we find the stupid king and untie him and we go back to the castle thing and:_

_Kikyo: yay! everythin's back to normal! ince cream now! puppy dog eyes_

_Prince: yeah.. let's g-_

_King: NO! you can't leave now! we have to have a feast for the chosen one!_

_Narrator: twitches ok so yeah. so the reason why I agreed to go to the feast was because, well, if there's a feast then feastice cream at the end. so yeah, I'm sitting through all the courses and I'm getting really giddy as the cook backs out of the kitchen carting in what I would think to be ice cream... but NOOOOOOOOO! It was freakin' cake so I get up from where I was and I slam my hands on the table:_

_Kikyo: WHY IS IT CAKE! I'VE ONLY BEEN twitch ASKING FOR. twitch twitch GYAH! _******_MUST HAVE ICE CREAM! _**_flips over the table and storms outta the castle_

_Prince: pops next to me hey... sorry about the cake... how about we go on our date?_

_Kikyo: drools ok..._

_Narrator: OK! SO! here we are, dressed in formal Victorian attire. I'm in this huge ass dress and he's in a very sexy tux type thing... with frills! I likey the frills... ANYWAYS! so there we are, waiting in line at the ice cream parlor and for some gawd unknown reason twitch the line.. Isn't moving! twitch twitch so... right when the bloody line starts moving again, some three headed dog thing pops outta no where and he attacks us!_

_Prince: gasps it's going to go after the castle! we have to stop it!_

_Kikyo: skrew you hoe! I want my ice cream and i want it now! glares and the prince goes off to fight the doggy_

_Narrator: so I'm right at the front of the line and I'm like "ice cream ice cream ice cream" so I'm about to pay for it and... only now I realise... I have no money! so they kick me outta the place and I'm crying on a bench and then I hear a nice old man's voice behind me_

_Old Guy: why're you crying miss? sounds worried_

_Kikyo: cries more I... sniff just wanted some... ice cream! cries louder and harder_

"_oh! Then i have good news for you!" said the old man with a kind smile._

"_Huh?" Kikyo sniffed._

"_Well," says the old man, "I just so happen bought an extra ice cream... i don't know why... would you like it?"_

_outta dream

* * *

"So I turn around and i look at the guy and he's like all hevenly sent or something." Said Kikyo. "And I reach for the ice cream with tears of happiness going down my face and, you know when you really want something you can taste it in your mouth before you actually eat it? Yeah well, that happened and, right when I was gunna eat it... mom wakes me up"_

"WHAT!" said both Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

They both fell over anime style.

"Dude, that sucks!" said Kagome, recovering from her shock.

"Yeah…and I really want some ice cream now!" said Kikyo just as the ice cream guy came out from behind the counter.

"HI! Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, can I have some Rocky road?" asked Kagome.

"I want some coffee ice cream please!" Kikyo asked while her eye was practically twitching.

"Um..is your friend all right?" asked the scared young man.

"Oh, it's all right, it's nothing a few tranquilizer darts won't cure" said Inuyasha, "I'll have a vanilla ice cream." He noticed that the vanilla can was right next to the Chocolate ice cream can, "and can you make sure that there's not ANY chocolate in it.? I hate chocolate."

"Inu, sweetie, my love, I love you and everything," said Kagome, "but you not liking chocolate is just a level of weirdness I'm not comfortable with."

The guy started the task.

"Speaking of weird dreams, I just remembered. I had a really weird one the other day." Kagome said.

"Ooh, do tell," said Kikyo sitting down cross-legged on the chair.

"Well…" Kagome began.

dream

* * *

_Kagome was outside Kikyo's room, she had gotten there for the first time, although she knew in reality, she had already been there several times. She passed by BabyGirl, one of Kikyo's pet cats, but she only stopped briefly to pet her, she wanted to talk to Kikyo already. _

_Opening the door, she went inside to be met with the site of HUNDREDS of Mangas covering kikyo's walls! _

"_Kikyo, wow, I didn't know you read that much…" said Kagome in awe._

"_Yeah, oh be careful, don't hurt the books…or they'll hurt you back" said Kikyo in a cryptic voice while jumping on her bed with one to finish reading it._

"_Oh yeah right," said Kagome, "as if books could hurt me."_

_Just to prove her point, she started poking them…again and again, and again…._

"_I'm warning you, don't hurt them or they'll hurt you back.." said Kikyo, not looking up from her book._

"_Uh-huh," responded Kagome as she continues poking the books._

_Suddenly, the books began to fall on Kagome, and buried her in them. _

"_Told you so.." said Kikyo while still reading._

_Kagome got up, only to get more books thrown on her. She got up and dodged a couple and finally found the source of the violence, it was….BABYGIRL!_

_Babygirl did not enjoy it when people did not pay attention to her, so she thought she would get revenge on Kagome by bludgeoning her with books…reasonable, right?_

_Kagome fell over anime style, while babygirl got off the desk she had been on, and started to purr at her and rub her head against her arms…_

end dream

* * *

"And that's my dream," Kagome finished as she grabbed her ice cream cone from the man.

Kikyo was twitching again.

"…my books?...MY BOOKS? YOU LET MY MANGA FALL DOWN?" she practically yelled, and then just as quickly her mood changed as she realized… "…Hey wait a second…YOUR SCARED OF MY KITTY…WIMP!" she said as she laughed and pointed at Kagome with the non-ice cream holding hand.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said. Suddenly, quick as lightning, she seized kikyo's ice cream from her hand, JUST as Kikyo was about to give it her first lick, and …ran for it!

Kikyo looked at her hand…then looked at Kagome's retreating form, then at her hand…and then…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried, falling to her knees and screaming towards the sky…er mall ceiling.

"Um, Kikyo….are you o…"

"ARGH! I SHALL AVENGE MY STOLEN ICE CREAM!" Kikyo yelled while jumping up and chasing after Kagome.

"…kay?" finished Inuyasha, not able to keep up with what was happening.

Kikyo chased Kagome down for a while before both ended up back to where Inuyasha was, out of breath, and still fighting with all of their wills to get/keep the ice cream.

"Hey, stop acting like weirdoes and I'll tell you guys my dream..." said Inuyasha.

"Who wants to hear your dream?" said Kikyo as she made a sweep for the ice cream, narrowly missing the delicious frozen treat.

"…Fine, I don't HAVE to tell you about it…" said Inuyasha, but taking Kikyo's ice cream from the now exhausted and weary Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome and Kikyo immediately got defensive.

"What do you mean you won't tell us?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, are we not good enough to hear your story or something?" said Kikyo looking annoyed.

"Nah….you guys didn't wanna hear it remember?" he asked.

"Oh, come on Inu….please?" said Kagome with her best puppy dog face, which coming from her, was pretty good.

"Oh all right," Inuyasha finally conceded.

Dream

* * *

_Inuyasha was at a play. He was with a group of people who he knew that he didn't know, his analytical mind would not let his dream strip him of reality completely. But in the dream, they seemed to be his friends._

_After leaving the play, the group made it's way to a small unheard of restaurant, where Inuyasha had never been, but the rest of them had._

_Getting to the restaurant, the people in the group began to order their food._

"_So what's good here?" asked Inuyasha, not knowing what to get._

"_Try this," one of the people, a girl, said. "It's amazing!"_

_Everyone seemed to agree with the proclamation since everyone ordered the same exact thing._

"_Um…I don't really want to try it." Said Inuyasha, looking at the food weirdly._

"_Oh come on, you have to!" said one person._

"_Yeah, you'll LOVE it!" said another._

"_It's so good, it's the best thing any of us have ever tasted!" said a third._

"_We already paid for it, it'd be rude for you not to eat." Said a guy._

"_Yeah, come on, eat it, it's so good!" said a girl._

"_Oh, ok fine, I'll try it." Inuyasha finally said._

_He took a piece of the food and put it in his mouth….he slowly chewed it up….and swallowed loudly._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened._

"_Oh my god! This IS amazing!" he yelled, grabbing a lot more. It tasted like heaven on earth._

_He ate to his hearts content, which was a LOT, and then ate some more._

_Finally, when the waiter came, Inuyasha turned to the man and asked, _

"_Sir, I HAVE to know what's in this! It's so good, it's the best thing I've ever tasted! Please, tell me what's in this!" he begged._

_The waiter smiled knowingly, as if he was asked this question all the time._

"_Well, there are many ingredients in this particular meal, there's ginger, sugar, milk, eggs, banana, nuts, salt, oranges, a bit of grape, some strawberries…." The odd looking list went on and on._

"_BUT," the waiter suddenly said, "the most important, crucial and abundant ingredient in the food is…"_

_Inuyasha leaned in, knowing that this particular ingredient would be the magical taste he had experienced, that THIS would be what made it so astounding…_

" …_chocolate!" said the waiter._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened…but not with happiness this time. He screamed a bloodcurling scream._

_EndDream

* * *

_

"And then I woke up in my bed, covered in sweat and wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome and Kikyo stared at him….

and they stared…

and then they stared some more…

….

…

still staring.

Finally, after five LONG minutes Kagome and Kikyo turned to each other and…busted out laughing simultaneously

"HAHAHAHAHA, OMG! AND I TOUGHT MY DREAM WAS BAD!" laughed Kagome, turning red.

"INU, I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT CHOCOLATE THE SAME BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled Kikyo, rolling around on the floor.

Inuyasha sighed, rolled his eyes, and then looked at his friends on the floor…and started laughing.

Kikyo and Kagome looked up to see him holding his side.

"What's so funny?" asked Kagome, still giggling and wiping some tears from her eyes.

"It's just that…that….that YOU GUYS LOOK SO STUPID!" Inuyasha laughed.

THEY looked stupid…?

* * *

They met up with Kagura and Sesshy a little while later at a Forever 21 store.

"Found anything?" asked Kagura.

"Well, we found a couple of perfect dresses for the ball," Said Kagome. "And you?"

"Oh…I found…_something _alright." Said Kagura, looking very suspicious.

"Great…then what the hells are we doing at forever 21?" asked Kikyo

"Well, about that…" started Kagura, but before she could fully explain they heard a voice from behind.

Turning around they saw…

"FLUFFY YOU LOOK HOT!" Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru came out of the changing rooms.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black turtleneck shirt and a really nice black jacket…the girls were drooling….Inuyasha's eye was twitching from jealousy.

Until they realized…that Forever 21 was a girl's store…and that meant…that the clothes he was wearing…

"OMG SESSHY'S A TRANS!" yelled Inuyasha while dropping on the floor from laughing so hard, he was taking in deep breaths, and his back ached….but oh it was oh so worth it…

Suddenly a voiced called, "Kagura, Kagura over here please." And they saw a flash.

When they had recovered from the blinding light to their oh so sensitive eyes, everyone looked over to see a handsome looking man with a camera standing in front of them, his camera poised and ready for another shot of the famous actress.

"Kagura, Kag- wow, Kikyo Tsukishima, you're here too!" he yelled excitedly. He looked to the rest of the group gathered among them and his eyes widened.

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi! Wow, I come to grab some food and I luck out on pictures of some of the most famous people in the world…all at once!" said the over zealous photographer.

Kagome laughed, "Sir, I think you have us confused with our parents. THEY'RE the famous ones, we're just their kids."

"What are you talking about Kago.- I mean Ms. Higurashi? Ms. Tsukishima and Ms. Umemi are both famous in their own right because of their acting careers. And you and Mr. Takahashi," he said, looking over at Inuyasha, "are well known as huge assets to your parents companies when it comes to the business world. Your debating and business skills are known world wide!" he finished, snapping a picture of her and Inuyasha.

_Negotiating skills …_Thought Kagome with a smile, she really was never a person to take no as an answer.

She looked over to Inuyasha to see him thinking the same thing, they really were much too stubborn for their own good. But it DID help in life, especially in being able to stay for HOURS upon HOURS proving to everyone that your right and they are wrong…in fact it was one of Kagome's favorite pastimes.

"Wow, who's your friend Ms.Umemi!" asked the photographer, flicking back his hair and trying to smile charmingly.

Everyone followed his eyes to see….SHESHOUMARU!

"Hey there gorgeous, my name is Daisuki Kemishima, professional photographer. What's your name?" said Mr. Kemishima, grabbing Sesshy's hand and kissing it.

Seshoumaru gave an incredulous and creped out look, then slowly smirked towards his friends...

* * *

"Man fluffy, that was kinda mean...but freaking hilarious!" Rin said to Sesshoumaru after they got back into the car.

"Yeah, i mean, i don't think I'm ever gonna get the face he made out of my head after he found out..." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Hey, i never said i was a girl...he just presumed, so i have nothing to feel bad for since he was the stupid one." Sesshoumaru responded, while poking Kagura in the gut.

"Sesshoumaru...? You were wearing girl's clothes..." Ayame said, "and I've got to say looked pretty goddamn hot in them, I'm kinda jealous now!" She finished laughing.

Everyone got home with enough time to get ready for that night.

"All right, so me, Sango and Ayame will get ready here. Kikyo, Kagura and RIn at Kikyo's house, and all of the guys at Inu and Sesshy's house, got it?" said Kagome as they pulled up into her house.

"Yeah, but one question. I get why we're splitting up the girls from the boys, "Kikyo said, looking at Miroku warily, "but why are the girls separating?"

"Because, if we don't, we're never gonna be ready in time, we'll end up talking too much, and we'll be fighting over the bathroom, and makeup and we're gonna turn it into a big slumber party...we'll be here forever!"  
Kagome said.

"Wait! Slumber party?", Miroku suddenly piped up, "you mean, that you'll be getting in little short shorts and bras...and having pillow fights, oh and then you guys could wrestle, and show each other how to French an-"

BONK!

"That's not what we do in slumber parties...hentai..." Sango said as she dragged him behind her.

"Um, Kagome, could u go and get him back? I kind of fear what might happen to him..." Inuyasha said, looking at the trail of fait blood from his face that Miroku left behind.

"ME! No way! She'll kill even me! Why don't you go Kiks?" Kagome asked, hiding behind her.

"Yeah right! I'd get killed!" Kikyo said.

"What if we all went together?" Kagura resolved, "or i'll go by myself ye bloody ingrates!"

"Um...what?" Everyone said in unit ion.

"...Nothing!" Kagura said, her eyes shifting suspiciously.

Everyone sweat dropped as they made their way to Sango's house. (**AN: it's next to Kagome's remember?) **

"Man….are we sure we want to be here? I mean, she probably killed him already…it's like a spider, they take away their prey to their webs to kill them slowly…." Sesshoumaru said

"Wow Fluffy, that was….graphic…", Ayame said, looking freaked out, she hated spiders.

"Yeah, where did that come fro-" Inuyasha started when they heard something.

"ha ha ha, Miroku, that tickles, stop…" they heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh I can't help it my love, your just so good.." they heard another voice respond.

Everyone's eyes were as big as saucers. They arrived at the door at the end of the hall, it was to the room where all the girls kept their stuff from all the times they came over, you know, extra pajamas, toothbrushes, DDR, games, emergency popcorn, pocky (which was safely hidden from Kagome) clothes, C.D's, and a bunch of other things.

_Giggle_

"Miroku, stop that, it's not fair, you have one, a big one too I might add, what am I supposed to do for fun?" they heard the first voice say, definetly Sango.

"I think you forget my dear, you have two of your own, and they are a lot of fun themselves. Oh I could just play with them all day…" they heard Miroku respond.

_WHAT THE HELL! _

"ALL RIGHT!", Kagome said bursting into the room with her hands over her eyes, "PLEASE PUT THE CLOTHES BACK ON AND BACK AWAY FROM EACH OTHER IMMIDIETLY!"

….the room was silent.

Opening her eyes, Kagome found that Sango and Miroku were on the ground….playing with kittens.

(**AN: What the hell'd u think they were doing….perverts!)**

_

* * *

2 Hours later at Kagome's house._

"So how long has it been?" Kagome asked Sango as she got out of the shower, Ayame went in after her.

"We've been together for about a week, we just didn't know how to tell you guys, we didn't want it to be weird and for us to be the "group couple" you know?" Sango said from the vanity table, where she was doing her make up.

Kagome grabbed some undergarments, wrapped the towel around her again, and started towel drying her hair with another towel.

"But you know that's not true! I mean, Kagura and Sesshoumaru are already going out, and we treat them the same." She responded, running a brush through her hair.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that, I don't know, I guess I didn't want to freak you guys out or anything." Sango said.

Kagome laughed, "SANGO! We all already knew you guys liked each other! I mean, it was pretty damn easy to see." She said as she hugged her from behind, "silly head!"

The girls were laughing when suddenly there was knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome called, walking towards her bed where her dress was laying.

"It's me Ms. Higurashi, you, Ms. Okami, and Ms. Taija are due for make up and hair your hair." Called Rita Urichi.

_Ugh, not this again,_ thought Kagome, _this is one of the drawbacks of having money._

"Rita, we've been over this!" Kagome said as she opened the door, "you can call me Kagome, and we don't want to get our hair and makeup done, we can do it ourselves so don't worry."

"But Ms. Higurashi," Rita continued stubbornly, "the reason you have a personal make up artist and hairdresser is because you must look your best, you never use them! So your mother insists you use them for tonight at least." She said, crossing her arms.

Kagome sighed, "What's the chance of you leaving me alone about this and letting me do it by myself?" she asked

"Not very good," Rita responded with a smile.

"Ugh, okay, fine, BUT," she cautioned, "I am gonna help do my own make up and I get to choose what hair will be done."

"…All right." Rita conceded, hey she was at least getting ready right?

Kagome, Sango and Ayame (she's out of the shower by now) followed Rita, wearing only their t-shirts and shorts (they're not putting they're dresses on until later cause they don't want to get make up on them, plus they can't really breath in some of them so they want to enjoy oxygen as long as possible)

_

* * *

40 minutes later._

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru's limo pulled up to Kagome's house.

"They better be ready, the old man's gonna kill us if we're late." Inuyasha said as they made their way to the front door.

"Yeah and we still got to pick up Rin, Kagura and Kikyo from Kikyo's house," Miroku said, "hey sessh, call your girlfriend and tell her to be ready in like 10 minutes all right?"

"Heh, your asking ME to tell HER when to be ready….what am I a masochist?" Sesshoumaru said smirking, "And besides, I already called her and she said they're ready."

_Ding dong_

The door was opened by Mrs. Kirima, the night time maid.

"Hello dears!" said Mrs. Kirima to the boys.

"Oh hello Mrs. Kirima, how are you?" said Inuyasha as they walked in, Mrs. Karima had been working there for years and had taken care of them when they were children.

"Oh just fine, don't worry, Kagome and the girls will be down in a few minutes, last I checked they were putting the final touches to their outfits." She said as she led them inside the house.

"Uh huhm," the boys heard from the top of the stairs. All three turned to them to find…the girls.

"Whoa…Kagome you look….whoa.." said Inuyasha as Miroku drooled, Shippo just looked proudly up at his " mom".

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Kagome said as she descended the stairs first. Her dress was a true renaissance dress, consisting of a tight torso part, which ended in a "V" shape at her hip, with black lace crisscrossing from the bust till the waist, a square cut bosom, tight sleeves for about a quarter of the arm where the sleeves fanned out to cover the rest, and a full flowing skirt that extended from her hip down to her feet, all in shades of forest green, the tint changing with the light as she moved, her shoes barely able to be seen under the cloth, were black, and the sleeves and bust edges had black lace, matching the one on the torso, lining them.

Her make up was light and fresh, consisting of dark brown eyeliner, mascara, and a slight red on her lips, while her hair was in a half ponytail (you know when it's down but they get like half a handful of hair from next to the ear and pull it back and tie them together at the back of your head) and had been made to be kind of wavier than usual, giving her an innocent yet elegant look.

Sango came down next, her dress was a simpler style, with a tight looking torso, with white lace criss crossing throughout it, that stopped in at a "V" shape right on her hip, from there the dress flowed, loosly, but flowing straight down, showing off her legs, the torso was attached to two straps that hung on her like thick spaghetti straps, her shoulder bare, and then about two inches down her arm, long flowing sleeves started, made out of a beautiful cross stitched material so you could still see her arms through it, and stopping right around the wrist in an angle, so that there was material that still flowed down, even after the it came to the arm flowed like Kagome's in a renaissance style. The whole dress was ivory white, a gorgeous color on her, which made it looks shimmery and sometimes purple or blue in certain areas of the dress (if you guys have ever seen an ivory dress you know what I'm talking about), and her shoes were silver.

Her own hair was braided down her back and held together by a piece of ivory lace. Her make up consisted of the same as Kagome, with eye liner, mascara, and lipstick, although hers was light pink, and she also wore a faint shimmer of white eye shadow.

"What do you guys think?" asked Sango when she was standing in front of them. She looked towards Miroku to see his reaction.

Miroku was….twitching…

"Miroku, dude, are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he waved his hand in front of Miroku's face.

Miroku just kept staring at Sango, drooling a river and not being able to say anything.

"Sango….i think you broke him!" Kagome laughed.

"Oops?" Sango said as she and everyone else laughed…except Miroku, who was still staring…

"All right," Kagome said, "now all we need is….AYAME!" she cried raising her voice to call her friend from the upstairs.

"Sorry, I was trying to make a phone call." Ayame responded as she came down. Her dress was a mix between Kagome's and Sango's. Her torso tight also, as was the renaissance style, and it ened in a "U" at her hip. From there the skirt flowed down, not straight, but a little puffed out, falling not so it looked like one layer, but so it looked like several, the shape attracting attention to her hips, while the torso contained a crisscrossed design like the other two girls, in black lace, the torso was held up by thick spaghetti straps and her shoulder was bare, her long sleeves starting two inches down, the sleeves themselves were solid, none see through material, and were especially made so that they scrunched up a little, then from about a quarter down her arm, they flowed in the same Renaissance style that the other girls had. The dress was made out of a gorgeous ocean blue material, shimmering under the chandelier.

Her hair was down and straight, coming down to a little above mid back. And her make up consisted of mascara, eyeliner, and light pink lipstick.

"I was hoping to talk to Kouga before we left but he didn't pick up the phone," she said when she was standing in front of them, "I mean, you guys both have guys to tell you how good you look, mine lives all the way in Canada." She said looking sad.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up and bowed in front of Ayame, taking her hand in his and kissing it chastely yet charmingly.

"My dear lady, you are a vision of pure loveliness, and it would be a privilege to inform you that your beauty can only be advanced by your radiant smile. And it would be my honor to escort you to your awaiting carrige (limo) outside." He said standing up, opening the door and holding out his hand.

Ayame giggled, " Thank you Fluffy, you really are a gentleman." She said as she took his arm and they walked towards the car. (AN: NO! They are not gonna get together, and that was not a fluffy for them, this was just him being sweet and trying to cheer her up cause she was sad looking…thank you for your time)

"Oh and by the way, I had an idea for a little….surprise for Kikyo and Kagura. I'll tell you about it in the car." Kagome said as she laughed evily.

"Well then, I suggest we get a move on, we still have to pick up the rest of the girls at Kikyo's house." Inuyasha said.

"My lady?" he said, as he extended a hand to Kagome.

"My lord," Kagome laughed as she placed her own hand in his and they made their way to the limo.

……

……..

…"Miroku? Are you okay yet?" Sango asked.

Miroku stared….

"This is really flattering and everything, but if you don't pull yourself together in 10 seconds, I'm going to leave here, looking like this, go to that ball and find a really hot guy wh-" her words were cut off by a pair of warms lips on hers.

"You look…..amazing." Miroku said after the kiss ended.

Sango blushed, and took Miroku's offered hand as they made their way to pick everyone else up.

In the limo 5 minutes later.

"All right, so you guys all know the plan right?" Kagome asked as they pulled up to Kikyo's house.

"Yeah, I mean, it won't be TOO hard to pull off, we just have to make sure that they are in the right position." Sango responded.

"Oh," Miroku said, "I can tell you about SEVERAL positions that are just fine with me if your gonna do the-"

BONK!

"…nevermind…" Miroku said as he rubbed his aching head, while Sango sat next to him glaring.

"RIIIIGHT….anyway, Kagome, I think how we're sitting now is perfect to do it, right?"  
Inuyasha asked.

"OHHH….you guys want to do it, well why didn't you say s-"

BONK BONK BONK!

"…" said Miroku, mainly because he was unconscience.

"Well, actually, it does work perfectly." Kagome said, ignoring Miroku's comment and looking around the limo.

The limo was big, big enough for 15 people, so they were all really comfortable. At the very back of the limo (so her back is to the window that if you put it down you can talk to the driver) was Ayame sitting next to Shippo, next to him was Kagome, followed by Inuyasha, then, Sango, Miroku, Fluffy and then there was a a seat next to him which allowed three people (this is the seat at the very back, so it looks straight forward TO the window where the driver is, so they are opposite Ayame, everyone else is to the left of these people along the side of the limo…remember…LIMO…you guys should know how that looks).

They got to the house just as the girls came out to meet them (If everyone got out like they did in Kagome's house, it'd be a hassle getting back in cause so many people, plus they'd lose the sitting arrangement that works so perfectly)

The driver opened the door for the girls and Rin came in first.

She was wearing a very cute simple more modern dress, consisting of a straight cut, with a lace going right below her bust to decorate it, it was a spaghetti strap dress, and had a sort of shawl made out of lacey-tule material, but it was connect to the armpits of the dress and the back, so you but your arms through it, went from the sides of her arms to and kept going past the ends of her arms. It was in a cute yellow color (think of the pretty color in Beauty and the Beast, her ball gown? Yeah that color) and her shoes were silver with straps going up her legs.

Her hair was in a sort of half side ponytail (like in the show but neater and cuter cause Kikyo's mom made them use her hair dresser too) and her make up consisted of a light yellow eye shadow, pink lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner.

"Wow Rin….you look….breathtaking," Shippo said, holding his hand out so that she could climb into the car easier, she took a seat next to him

Rin giggled, "Thanks Shippo, you're so sweet" She responded and then proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek. "And you look very handsome." She said smiling.

Shippo blushed, embarrassed but really happy.

_AWWWW,_ thought Kagome, Sango and Ayame

"Way to go man," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, although I could show you a move so that just as she kisses your cheek you turn and get one on the mouth." Piped Miroku.

BONK!

Everyone looked over to Sango to find…that she hadn't hit him!

"YOUR NOT PERVERTING HIM IN ANYWAY YOU GODDAMN HENTAI!" they heard two girls scream…it was….Kagome and Rin!

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" yelled a voice outside the limo.

Everyone turned to find Kikyo entering the limo.

Her outfit was a long renaissance (duh) velvet dress, it was floor length, sleavless (no spaghetti straps, halter, or any other kind of strap), the torso and skirt connected in the same length of cloth. The sleeves were tight for about the first quarter of the arm as the others, but then, about a quarter of the way down, there was embroidered cuffs in gold with a background of silver, and from there the sleeves flowed down as the others, the edges around the bust had the same embroidering, about an inch thick, and the whole dress (minus the cuffs) was a deep rich plum color.

Her make up consisted of mascara, eyeliner, plum eye shadow and pink lipstick, while her shoes were gold and had straps around the ankles, her hair was in a long, low ponytail, held together by a single piece of plum colored lace (Why the hell does everyone use lace for they're hair? I DON"T KNOW! WE JUST DID!)

"Kikyo, you look great!" commented Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Why thank you milords," kikyo said in a mock curtsey, which I must say was impressive since she was in a car, she took her seat in the separated chair.

"All right, now all we need is Kagura," Sesshoumaru said looking outside expectantly outside.

"Two steps ahead of you love," Kagura called out from next to him…she's very very sneaky.

Kagura was wearing a…coat…a really long one….they couldn't see her dress….not even I can see her dress….damn it! I WANT TO DESCRIBE THE GODDAMN DRESS!

"TOO BAD!" kagura said….to ME!

Fine, then I'll just describe her bloody hair and make up. Her hair was let down and flipped out, looking fun and classy, while her make up consisted of (here we go again) mascara, eye liner, and red lipstick.

As the driver started the engine everyone settled in…it was going to be a fun car ride.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said in an innocent voice, winking at her, "why don't you put on some music?"

"Well, what a great idea Inuyasha, I think I'll do that," Kagome said with a smirk as she reached for the button.

All of a sudden… "Until the day I die" by Story of the year began to blare through the surround sound speakers.

**Until the day I die….**

**I'll spill my heart for you, for you**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

"What the hell?" Kikyo siad.

"ARGH! TURN IT OFF!" yelled Kagura putting her arms over her ears.

**As years go by**

**I race the clock with you**

**But if you died right now**

**You know that I'd die too**

**I'd die too**

**You remind me of the times**

**When I knew who I was (I was)**

**But still the second hand will catch us**

**Like it always does**

"OMG! IT'S SO BLOODY EMO!" Kikyo yelled as she banged her hands against her head, trying anything to get rid of the music in her head.

Kagura suddenly got up leaped towards Kagome, trying to attack her and the radio. Luckily, well, actually it was planned, remember the seating chart, Sesshoumaru was right next to her and was able to stop her impact, holding her back and holding her to the seat as Sango grabbed her legs so Fluffy could still…procreate some day.

**We'll make the same mistakes**

**I'll take the fall for you**

**I hope you need this now**

**Cause I know I still do**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
**

"I'm jumping!" yelled Kikyo as she grasped the door handle, twisted it and….didn't open it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed, banging her body against the door repetitively

"Wow, Child-lock doors are fun!" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha laughed.

Kikyo leaped towards Kagome all of a sudden, only to be stopped by Miroku, who set her back in her seat, strapping her in with her seatbelt…which also had a child lock.

**  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much **

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

Suddenly they heard a loud sound. Everyone turned (not to Sango and Miroku) to Kikyo to see that she had smashed her heel against the side window, and it had left a small but noticeable hole in it's path.

"GAH!" yelled Kikyo as she slammed her foot into the window again.

"Go Kikyo GO! Tuck and roll!" yelled Kagura from under Sesshoumaru.

**  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do **

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Miroku managed (somehow) to get her and restrain her again, so as the song came to a close Kagura and Kikyo settled down somewhat.**  
**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!**

"What did I ever do to you guys!" Kikyo cried as the song ended.

Kagura on the other hand was getting her second wind.

"I HATE YOU ALL! A curse upon your families for forever and a day!

"Whoa…," Sesshoumaru said, "forever I can take…but that extra day! I don't think I can do it…"

"Hey guys?" Kagome suddenly said from her safety on the other side of the limo.

"What?" Everyone called back, some with curious voices others with venom in theirs. (guess who's who!)

"I brought my BAYSIDE C.D…..let's listen to DEVOTION AND DESIRE!" she called out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all that the people in the street heard, from two female voices in a limo that was passing by….

* * *

_At fancy hall where charity ball thingy is taking place._

"I am NEVER going ANYWHERE with any of you EVER again!" screamed Kikyo as she got out of the car, she twitched, "I hate you all and wish you an early grave!"

"Damn kikyo…. you've go to admit…it was KINDA funny," Kagura said as she got of the car.

Kikyo glared at her and then made her way past all the reporters and paparazzi (same as reporters but I wanted to add two things) and into the hall, punching a stone pillar on the way in.

"You think she's pissed?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he helped her out of the car.

Ahead of them, the stone pillar crumbled to the ground.

"Uh…. I'd say that's a 'yes' " Inuyasha responded.

* * *

_Inside fancy hall place_

As everyone else came into the hall and put on their masks (it's a mask ball, think phantom of the opera…but cooler), Kikyo made her way to the balcony, enjoying the night breeze in her efforts to cool off and get level headed….wasn't working.

Kikyo sighed as she looked out at the view…it was gorgeous and she hated to brag (yeah right), but she looked pretty good herself…and yet here she was in the perfect most romantic setting….with no guy.

"One as breathtakingly lovely such as you should never have her beauty marred by the look of sadness or grief upon it." Said a British accented voice behind her. "Especially on an occasion such as this, where they should be sharing their radiant presence with the others at the ball."

…never mind…

"Oh spare me, what do you want?" Kikyo scoffed, not even bothering to look back at whoever was speaking to her.

The masculine voice behind her chuckled, "I simply wanted to see a beautiful girl happy, and as lovely as you are now, I do believe that your smile would make you an absolute vision."

"You know what I think?" Kikyo said as she kept her back turned to him, "I think you know that my parents are two of the people hosting this thing, and you want to get in good with my family." She said as she leaned against the balcony and buried her face in her arms. "Just leave me alone."

The voice behind her sighed sadly. "Well, I'm afraid I just can't do that. If I can't cheer you up, then I'll go and retrieve one of your friends to do it."

Kikyo's eyes practically popped out through the holes in her mask.

"NO!" she yelled out as she turned and grabbed his arm to stop him from continuing to the inside. "Don't you dare!"

The young man looked down at her, he was taller than her by about a head at least, confused, "You had a fight with your friends?" he asked, his voice sounding genuinely concerned.

Kikyo looked him in the face (or what she could see of it….masks remember?) and for the first time since they began their conversation, saw his eyes. A bright, cerulean blue color, like the ocean just before dawn. His hair was silver and went a little past his shoulders in different layers.

Kikyo blushed and let go of his arm, "Um…yeah, I did." She said as she looked back at the view.

"Well then, we needen't speak about them then. May I perchance though, inquire about your name?" he asked as she leaned next to her on the balcony.

"…Kikyo, Kikyo Tsukishima," she said turning back to him; his brilliant eyes had never left her face. "and yours?"

"I am Eyes Rutherford and it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kikyo." Eyes responded with a bowed in front of her while taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

_Well_, Kikyo thought, _tonight might not be ALL that bad._

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, where do you supposed Kiks went?" asked Kagome as she and the rest made their way into the ball.

"I don't know, she'll catch up with us later, for now we should go find the parents and let them know we're here." Inuyasha responded as he led her throught the maze of people.

"Mom! Dad!" Kagome suddenly called, up ahead of them, looking like royalty even in non-royal clothing, they found their parents.

"Hello son, hey angel!" Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, greeted the teenagers when they arrived. He always called Kagome angel, Kikyo princess, Ayame a doll, Sango jewel, and Rin little bird. He had called them this since they were children and the girls all loved their nicknames.

"Hi papa," Kagome greeted back, hugging and kissing him and Izayoi (inu's mom), plus Lyn (miroku's mom), Laura (her own mom) Misao (her dad) , Azuma (kagura's dad), Seira (Kagura's mom), Eiko (Kikyo's mom), Nakao (Kikyo's dad), Akane (Ayame's mom) Takeshi (Ayame's dad) , Akio (Shippo's dad), Tailu (Shippo's mom), Arisu (Sango's mom), and Shiru (Sango's dad).

Rin's parents had recently taken a business trip, it had been sudden and they hadn't even told her about it, but they left her a note telling her that she would live with Ayame for the time being and that they would write to her, so far she had received three letters.

"What took you kids so lo-" Izayoi started but was interrupted by a loud yell.

Everyone turned to see that Kagura had taken off her coat….and she was NOT wearing a dress…

**(AN: Erase that from your thoughts you pervs…she's not naked! She's just not wearing a dress like all the other girls…hentais!)**

"ARGH! YE MATIES WILL 'AVE TE WALK 'DE PLANK! ARGH!" Kagura yelled out.

She was wearing a complete pirate outfit, with tight pants and boots. A white loose pirate shirt hung on her body, the torso of it under a tight leather corset that had buckles and strings attached to it, and the sleeves were loose. The coat she had been wearing had been turned inside out to show a blood red coat with tight sleeves, and more than half of it had been taken off (it can do that) so that it came up till the pit of her arms and no more. (basically it's the exact same outfit that Kate Beckingsale was wearing for the movie Van Helsing)

"All right, all right I get it! You don't like emo music!" Sesshoumaru suddenly yelled out, "we're sorry."

"ARGH! 'Tis more than just yer 'emo music', ye bloody land lubbers.

"KAGURA!" Ayame suddenly yelled out laughing, "what are you doing!"

Her, Kikyo, Sango and Rin had been blindfolded, tied up by rope and Kagura had gotten her sword out and kept shanking them in the stomachs….she looked like a cute little kid! (insert her in cute Chibi form like in Kamikaze Kaito Jean and poking them with sword)

"Ye shall walk the plank….argh!" Kagura answered as she continued to shank them.

"Well what about the guys? Shouldn't they get tied up and made to walk the plank too!" Sango asked while trying to take breaths, which was difficult between the laughter, the rope and the really tight dress.

"No, I don't think so, because then there would be no one left to save you!" A voice suddenly announced.

Looking around for the voices, Kagura was taken by surprise when four figures came DOWN towards her. One came down a chandelier, another slid down one of the columns, one seemed to jump from a high arch, and the fourth came down a rope (where the bloody hell did they get a rope!).

Before she could even move however, the four girls had been whisked away and all that was left behind was wind and a little bit of rope.

T.T "…but…the plank!" Kagura cried, looking sad and downtrodden.

_

* * *

_

_With the girls…(the ones that were just saved)_

Out in the balcony, Rin, Ayame, Sango and Kikyo found themselves being held bridal style against four muscular/masculine bodies…hey they weren't complaining!

Taking off her blindfold, Ayame looked up to see her rescuer…

To be met with amazing blue/gray eyes…

"Uhmmm….." Ayame said looking up at the young man.

"You are safe now milady, from the thieving pirates and from the stares of all of the unworthy men in the room, who were surely staring at your radiant beauty." The young man responded.

And Ayame intelligently responded with an "….uhhh," while trying not to drool.

"Um, Ayame? I think you can get off him now…" she heard Kikyo call to her. That's when she realized that her handsome hero was still carrying her.

Blushing prettily, Ayame slid gracefully dislodged herself from the boy, however miserable it made her. Looking around she saw that Rin was standing next to HER rescuer…Shippo. Sango was giving Miroku a kiss for saving her and Kikyo was standing next to uhh….um….hey who is that?

Seeing her bewildered expression the young man who had rescued her stepped in, "My deepest apologies for my lack of manners milady. My name is Kaadaj Rutherford, and that" he said pointing towards (no TO, because that's rude) the dreamboat who was speaking with Kikyo, "is my brother, Eyes Rutherford, and he seems to be quite taken with your friend."

"Yes…I supposed he is," Ayame managed to get out. She looked at him closely and found him to be very similar to his brother, both having mid length silver hair and amazing colored eyes. Although Kadaaj's hair was straighter, while Eyes' seemed to have more volume….either way….total bombshell!

"Ayame Okaimi, please to meet you," Ayame said holding out her hand to shake his.

Instead Kaadaj grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the back of it (these guys rock don't they!).

"May I escort you back to ball?" Kaadaj asked with a charming smile.

"Please," Ayame responded, smiling sweetly and followed him and the rest to the inside…making sure that Kagura wasn't anywhere nearby first though.

* * *

_Back Inside_

While all of this was happening with the lovebirds, Kagura had been getting ogled by every available, and some not available, man in the place! She was currently in the middle of a huge crown of men who were either asking for her number, trying to feel her up, buying her drinks, or all three.

"You know…all of this is strangely familiar," Inutaisho said to his friends (all the rest of the parents).

"Yeah, Seira, didn't YOU do something like this when we were kids?" Izayoi asked.

"Well…yes, actually I did, except I was dressed as a cowgirl instead of a pirate." Seira responded looking pensive.

"Yeah, I remember!" Lynn said, "you were getting ogled by all the guys too!"

"Yeah," Seira laughed remembering, "and then Azuma got really jealous and suddenly yelled out-"

"ARGH! STOP STARING AT HER! SHE'S NOT A PIECE OF MEAT!" Sesshoumaru yelled, launching into an attack to defend his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that's EXACTLY what YOU yelled out Azuma," Akane said, "and then Seira got all feminist and screamed-"

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Kagura yelled, swinging her arms out and sending about eight guys flying from her immediate vicinity. "YOU CHOVANISTIC PIGS, NEVER TOUCH A GIRL IF SHE DOSEN'T GIVE PERMISSION!"

By the time Sesshoumaru had gotten there most of the guys were either unconscious or crawling/limping away…and he was a fast runner!

"Wow, it's like history's repeating itself," Laura said, "except then Azuma asked where the display of strength had come from and Seira had responded-"

"Kagura…where did that come from!" Sesshoumaru said to his girlfriend with an inquisitive look.

"…my feminism? I dunno.." Kagura shrugged and leaped off to say hello to her parents, (still hasn't this whole time).

"….and then…" Akio said in a wierded out voice, " Seira and Azuma went over to say hello to our parents, and Seira said….

"Helloooo mon mere et pere, como cava?" Kagura and Seira said at the same time, Kagura for the first time, Seira for the second time in twenty five years.

"You have unlocked a door," a masculine voice boomed out, "you unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension: a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into... the Twilight Zone."

"Do Do Do Do, Do Do Do Do!" A female voice 'do dood'. (it's the little song from the show)

Everyone turned toward the stage to see….Kagome and Inuyasha!

Hey, they were not being noticed anymore, they had to do something! I mean, this story is supposed to be following Kagome, and Inuyasha's name is the title of the bloody series! And all of you never even noticed they were gone did you? (looks accusingly at readers….who bow heads in shame)

Suddenly Sango ran up to the stage.

"BOO!" she yelled and threw a jelly filled doughnut at them. "GET OFF THE STAGE!"

Before it could reach them though, Kagura suddenly popped up and sliced it in half with her sword.

"There you go, your welcome guys!" Kagura called to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"….THAT THING WAS REAL!" Kagome yelled out.

Meanwhile the doughnut had been cut clean in half and landed on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shippo screamed out dropping to his knees in front of the mutilated sugary treat.

"Quick! GET ME 50 GRAMS OF JELLY! STAT!" He yelled out, cradling the doughnut in his arms.

Ayame, suddenly dressed in a Nurse Joy outfit (POKEMON! WTF!) came running, with an IV full of jelly.

As Shippo worked tirelessly on the doughnut, using all the medicinal bakery skills at his disposal, everyone waited with held breath for the news on Frank (the doughnut now has a name yes).

And yet….the doughnut was….lost.

"WHY GOD! WHY!" Shippo screamed to the sky, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly Sango popped out.

"Well if you not gonna eat it…." She said and took it and ate it.

Shippo twitched….and then cried

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he cried as he sobbed for his poor departed doughnut.

"Hey little guy, it's okay!" Eyes said, kneeling next to Shippo and reaching inside his pocket, "look, I'll give you a new one!" He said and showed him the perfect new doughnut with a smile.

Shippo sniffled back his tears and looked at him with watery eyes.

"..A..a..are…you…G..G…GOD?" he asked, looking up at him with a look of awe.

Eyes laughed, "No, I just think that you deserve a doughnut!"

Fingers trembling, Shippo reached for the doughnut just as….Sango came out of nowhere again and stole it!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE JELLY GOODNESS WILL BE MINE!" She yelled as she ran away.

"….NO!" Shippo cried once again.

A few seconds later she came back, and Shippo raised his head hopefully (keep dreaming kid). She went up to Eyes, and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh sure," Eyes said and produced a bottle of milk.

"Thank you very much," Sango said with a smile.

Then….

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed again as she ran away.

Suddenly the lights flickered off…courtesy of Miroku.

"Ow…"

"Oh my!"

"What!"

"WHO DID THAT!"

"Hey!"

"PERVERT!" (guess who that one was)

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked, not even being able to see her hand in front of her face.

"It's okay, I have you, don't worry," Eyes said as he protectively stepped up to Kikyo and wrapped her up in his arms (AWW!).

Suddenly Kikyo felt Eyes tense up next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I…I think someone is…pinching my bum," he responded, clearly embarrassed.

Just then the lights flickered back on, (emergency back up generator), and Kikyo and Eyes turned around to see…. Miroku! (we'll who'd u think it was gonna be!)

"MIROKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kikyo asked…he was still 'touching' Eyes.

"OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" Miroku screamed.

Kikyo grabbed him and took him to somewhere in the back, leaving a very still shocked Eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PERV!" Kikyo screamed when they were out of hearing range.

"Well I thought, lost of girls, my hand…you know with just the right distraction it could turn into a very good thing.

"Yes," Kikyo said calmly…and then not so calmly screamed, "BUT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GRAB EYES LIKE THAT FIRST!"

Miroku didn't even know how to respond…

"Um…but…uh…an…and….he…you…IN MY DEFENSE HE'S A VERY PRETTY GUY!" Miroku yelled out.

"ARGH!" Kikyo yelled and gave him three lumps before going back out to find Eyes.

She found him….just as Sango came back.

"DOUGHNUTS!" Screamed Sango tackling him to the ground.

She searched his suit all over, looking for her treat, but could find none!

"WHERE ARE THEY!" she sobbed.

"Um…well…" Kikyo said.

It turns out that the entire time, Kikyo had stood behind Eyes and given him all the doughnuts and milk and such.

"I have a portable refrigerator!" Kikyo announced.

"..HOW!" Inuyasha (yes he's back again!), Miroku, Sesshy, Shippo, Kadaj and Eyes all asked.

"..uhh…Girls purse? Enough said!" Kikyo responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"KIKYO! YOU CAN'T GIVE AWAY OUR SECRETS!" Kagome yelled.

"Uhm….hey look at that right behind your backs where if you turn you can't see us!" Ayame yelled out….all the guys turned around. (…yes I know)

Suddenly Kagome latched her right arm with Kikyo right arm and Sango latched her left with Kikyo's left and they backwards dragged her towards the girls bathroom.

By the time all the guys turned around (2.384 seconds later) all the girls were gone…including the moms!

"Hey, where'd they go?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Bathroom," Inutaisho responded.

"…why do girls always go in groups?"

"There are some things that even today's greatest minds don't even know." Inutaisho responded, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well then…no time like the present to find out!" Inuyasha said and rounded up all the guys.

* * *

_In the bathroom_

"Kikyo, you know your not supposed to talk about our advanced technologies…if you do, the men in the world will want to use and abuse them, after all the work women have done to assure them that we're submissive in all ways!" Eiko scolded her.

"Yes, I mean, we're all feminists, but if the men found out how advanced women actually ARE….it would be chaos…plus our intelligence would intimidate them and challenge their machoism." Kagome continued.

"Hey guys….we've got company," Rin suddenly said, "the guys are about ten feet away and coming to spy on us."

"Hmm…" Laura said, "how about we have some fun?"

All of the women in the room smiled back…this was gonna be fun

_

* * *

Guy's POV_

Inuyasha and all of the guys came up to the bathroom door, and, being very quiet they listened in with their demon senses.

"Comrades, vee must vegin the meeting," they heard a Russian sounding Laura announce.

"Yes Mistress, ve must begin planning ze downfall of ze men!" Sango cried out.

"Iz the package in place Frauline?" Izayoi asked

"Naturally, who zo joo think you are talking to? An amateur?" Laura responded.

_WHAT THE HELL!" _Inuyasha thought, looking back at all the guys, he could see that the same thing was going thorough their minds.

"Jes, and ze best thing iz that ve already ave ze azzazzins in place, Eyez and Kaadaj. Between zem they vill be able to…exterminate zem." Kagome said.

All the men outside turned to the boys in question, who had a look of shock and denial on their faces.

Sesshoumaru was about to question them when they heard them talking again.

"Jes….zey suspect nozing….ezept for WHAT THEIR HEARING RIGHT NOW YOU BLOODY MORONS!" Kikyo suddenly yelled, ending in a normal accent again.

"WHAT!" all the men cried…but all they could hear from the bathroom was uproarious laughter.

After they came out of the bathroom, Kikyo took Eyes aside to talk to him.

"So what do you think of my family?" Kikyo asked as they danced a walts.

"They're…."

Suddenly Rin ran screaming towards the window, flinging it open and trying to jump out.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" she screamed.

Eyes was just about to spring into action when everyone started clapping.

Rin stopped jumping out the window and took a bow.

"And that was my award winning performance of Betty from "THE CRUICIBLE"." Rin said as she bowed.

"Uhmmmm….they're pretty…different." Eyes finally finished.

"Yeah….they are. But that's why I love them.

A little ways away, Kagome and Inuyasha were dancing away.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he dipped her.

"Yeah…although we didn't really spend much time dancing or talking tonight." Kagome responded.

"I know, but we got the rest of the night right?" Inuyasha said as he pulled her up closer to him and she put her face in the crook of his neck. "And I'm not going anywhere."

In the balcony, Miroku and Sango were having a quiet private discussion as she nursed his head in her lap. He had been found out as the guy who pinched all the girls and had felt the wrath of both the women and their boyfriends/husbands.

Kaadaj and Ayame were sitting at the table also having a discussion, getting to know each other and holding hands under the table. (AWW!)

Rin was feeding bits of a doughnut to Shippo and he was praising her acting abilities.

Kagura and Sesshoumaru were dancing also, content to just be in each other's embrace.

As the kids continued in their bliss the parents looked out at them.

"They really are just like us from a few years ago aren't they?" Akane said.

Inutaisho nodded as he looked at the bright ball room. Suddenly in his mind, the ball room burst into flames and he heard screams of horror and pain….and death. He saw himself and all of his friends as the children and he saw history repeating itself, and then, just as suddenly, the vision was gone, and he saw their children again.

"Yes…." Inutaisho said somberly, "but hopefully not exactly like us…."

**

* * *

OHHH! What does that mean? You'll find out next time…all right you guys, this is like 34 pages worth of story, so you guys BETTER review…. A LOT! I worked very long and hard on this. And was bugged constantly by both 'Kikyo' and 'Ayame'.**

**By the way, Kaadaj is from Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children. And Eyes is from Spiral….they bloody rock so don't make fun of them! Or I'll shank you!**

**Ok well can't really think of much anything else to say….so please review…and give me some feed back!**

**Oh and this is part 1 of a 2 part chap….( I know long isn't it!) And for all of those who wanted fluff and romance…there's a little for you.! Byes now!**


	9. Rum is for drinking, Pirates! PART 1

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I really am! Don't hurt me! If u do you'll never find out how the story goes on. Well, I've decided to keep the story name because almost everyone seemed to really like it, heh, and I didn't even give the name much thought, I just put whatever popped into my head, weird. Much going on since I last updated, I'll try to write it all into the next few chapters, and again REALLY sorry, summer's here and my brain is starting to atrophy, plus I haven't been able to sleep at night, so I stay up all night AIMing with "Inu" and sleep all morning till around noon when my mom wakes me up yelling cause I'm oversleeping, ah well, there u go, that's my excuse….not very good I know, but hey, u guys chose to read my story, I never forced u (hides device behind back that says 'Reader attracting device') so um…yeah….on with the show!**

**IMPORTANT: For some reason, I can't put lines...so for now, the line breaks will be the "123" sequence you see...sorry! I'll fix this the second i can!**

**MyheartsDesire** : it sounded serious? Wow…I should change that then, hmm….ah well, I know aren't Kikyo and Eyes sweet! He's such a gentleman, and he's british! (makes him even more gentlemanly (don't know or care if there is such a word)

**Kurimuson Chishio**: Yeah, it was supposed to be….i wanna keep u guys guessing, it's part of my mystique…

**00 Azalie 00: **Thank u so much for checking it! I'm glad u like it, and I know I use a lot of dialogue, but I like dialogue more than just description, besides between me, Ayame, rin and Kikyo we never shut up! Ah well, please update ur story soon too! I want to know what Kikyo has over Inu!

**Inu Youki x3 Summer: **Oh you did? That rocks! And I know, Silverstein? One of the bloody best bands EVER!

**Ok, to everyone else: **I'm again, very sorry I didn't update in so long, and all your questions will be answered in a few chaps, man, u all have trippy guesses at what happened, oh yeah that reminds me, I have to make ONE more note.

**Angeldiane: **HAH! That's funny, a record of screaming, Kiks was over with me when I read that and she said that I should write that that's what happened, cause she would totally do that….but no that wasn't it, good guess though….man, the thought alone makes me crack up :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own …(pokes Inuyasha) him….or do i? (evil laughter)….no really I don't (cries because she realizes she never will)**

**Chapter 8**

_Crap! I'm late,_ thought kagome as she ran a brush through her hair, running towards the College office.

It was the day of the College fair and she had overslept….perfect.

Pulling on the bottom of her black "Fall out boy" concert tank top, she made her way through the parking lot and hallways. She hadn't even had time to really change, only managing to get a pair of semi-clean pants (she wore them two days ago…heh) the shirt she got a month ago at the concert, her black star studded belt, and her black and white converse. Luckily, her watch and cell phone had been in her backpack, or else she would have left without them.

"I'm here!" she yelled, almost tripping on the floor as stopped in front of Ayame and Kikyo who were waiting in front of the office door with everyone else.

"God Kags….you look like crap," Kikyo said as she looked her over, "why the hell is your hair all…I don't even know how to describe it."

"Well thanks Miss Perfect, you see, unlike you, who gets out of the shower and just lets it dry and it looks perfect, mine gets a little frizzy and stuff if I don't brush it!" Kagome said, once again reaching for her brush and trying to tame her hair.

"Everyone! I need you to come into the library and sign your names in," Mrs.Teromi the college counselor, said.

As the girls went in they met up with Rin who was speaking to a friend of hers….yes someone other than the Inuyasha gang…she DOES have a life you know!

"Hey chick," Kagome called as she put her brush away, her hair finally back to it's normal look of wavy straight (hah, oxymoron)

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Rin with a yawn.

"The stock market?" asked Kikyo

"The sun?" Ayame pointed out

"A 17 year old somewhere halfway across the world where it's 4 am and she can't sleep so she's writing a fanfic about her favorite anime?"

"What?" everyone asked, looking at Kagome.

"What? You know that somewhere in the world it's happening,….why are you trying to hide the truth from me!" she yelled, looking crazed and somewhat accusing.

"Riiiiiight," said Rin as Ayame shook her head and Kikyo pondered what kind of mental institution would be best suited for Kagome's….um...condition...

"All right everyone! I need to take roll call to make sure everyone's here," Mrs. Teromi announced, beginning the incredibly long, long, long list of names.

"So yeah…why are we here again?" Kikyo asked as she took out some gum from her kitty head shaped bag (kuroneko from trigun) and offered it to everyone.

"Because we're supposed to go to the convention centers and talk to college reps and plan out our lives after high school," Ayame said.

"….THAT'S what I woke up early for? Why didn't anyone tell me what this was! I could have slept!" Kikyo yelled looking annoyed.

"What did you think college fair was? A fair with rides and games and food that was sponsored by colleges?" Rin asked.

"yeah, that's what the name leads you to believe!" Kikyo said.

"I know! I found out about the truth last year…but it's not that bad, it's actually pretty fun, that's why I'm coming again this year," Kagome said from her seat on top of the desk.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" Mrs. Teromi called out.

"HERE!" Kagome yelled out, waving her arms erratically to make sure they saw her.

"um…yes, I see you Kagome….you can stop now," Mrs. Teromi said as the 17 year old kept waving.

"So have you guys seen the new RVB? HAH, i love Caboose, he's just so weird," kagome said once her persistent waving ceased.

"….HE'S weird? Look who's talking," Ayame said as she raised her hand when her name was called.

"Tanaka, Reen?" **(well, she said Rin, but she made it sound like REEN")**

"um…here?" Rin responded/asked, as Mrs. Teromi continued down the list.

"Wow, REEN, I never noticed, REEN, how weird your name is, REEN," Kagome laughed.

"Tsukishima, Kikyo?"

"HERE!" Kikyo yelled before turning to Rin, "Yeah, REEN, it's so odd, REEN," prodded, laughing right along with Kagome.

Rin turned towards Ayame, who had stayed silent as the other two poked fun.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Rin asked, not really caring, I mean it was pretty funny..how do you mess up saying a name like Rin!

"Nah, I'd never make fun of you…..Reen!" Ayame said, not being able to hold back her own taunting.

"Man, I swear, you guys are supposed to be older than me, therefore my rolemodels…and you're so immature!" Rin said laughing.

"We're sorry," all three said, "….REEN!"

**_123_**

"REEN is sitting next to me on the bus," Kikyo called.

"NO me! She loves me more!" Kagome cried.

"No she doesn't, she loves me!" Kikyo retorted clutching Rin's arm and pulling her towards her.

"GAH! Let go! She's mine!" Kagome cried pulling Rin towards her and away from Kikyo's grasp, while Rin laughed at the hilarity of it all.

Suddenly Kikyo got very watery eyed and looked at Rin.

"REEN! Why don't you love me!" she cried looking like a sad little kid.

All Rin could respond with was "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gasp) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**123**_

On the hour long bus to the convention center, the four girls in 2 pairs (AYAME ended up sitting with Rin), talking the whole way.

"Ok, so I was reading this Hout fic (again read bottom AN), it's so funny!" Kagome said to Kikyo, "it's about the Hout characters, but if they were in high school in modern times, and Hout is the new kid at this genius school, and he's all popular, and Marla is a bitch and she's his girlfriend, but he keeps cheating on her, but the story's really about Celest, who is really into Hout, but she's not super popular or rich, so he can't be seen socializing with her, and she has really odd friends, like they put in Vash from Trigun! He's hilarious! He has this scene where they go to a restaurant called "Jack's" and he freaks out cause there is no jack…..man, he reminds me of Potatoe tot, he did the same thing at Denny's remember? But yeah, this is one kick butt fic, you have to go read it!" (by the way, this is an actual conversation, the story I'm talking about is Popular, and it's on this site, go read it's great!"

"wow, sounds hilarious, I can't believe they put Vash in!" Kikyo said as she laughed at the thought.

"Oh, I know, they also put in Ed and AL from Full Metal, and Spike from Cowboy Beebop, and a few others I think," Kagome said, practically bouncing off her chair.

"How many chapters is it?" Kikyo asked, intent on reading this story when she got home.

"Oh it's only fifteen or sixteen so far I think," Kagome responded.

"…so far? Oh damn! I hate it when the stories I read aren't complete," Kikyo said looking forlorn, "cause then I get into them and they don't update for months!"

"Oh I know, some authors are so inconsiderate, I mean, letting their faithful readers hang on for weeks on end, sometimes months, waiting to hear what happens next (REALLY REALLY SORRY!) ! I swear, we should just kill all of them!" Kagome said, getting ready to get a pitchfork and torch if necessary.

"Uh…yeah….or we could send them reviews and guilt them into writing more….or threaten them…that always works!" Kikyo finished with a happy smile.

"No it doesn't," Kagome responded, putting away her mini pitchfork (hah, she calls it a mini pitchfork, the rest of us call it a fork).

"Works with you and your story Kags," Kikyo shot back.

"well…that's because I actually know you…and you bug me…a lot….with pokes, and AIM messages or calls….and several other torture devices that I can't say right now or I'd scare the readers to know what I go through for being friends with you and being bored one night and thus starting my story." Kagome replied all in one breath ( big lung capacity remember?)

"Eh, either way you get it done…..so you should thank me!" Kikyo said, ending the conversation with a smirk. (we all really should thank Kikyo…cause let's admit it, I would have given up on this fic long ago if it weren't for her persistent nagging, everyone say thank you to Kiks!)

**_123_**

"Would you like to learn more about Seattle University?"

"No, no! You want to know about the University of London! WE HAVE A BIG CLOCK! We even named it! Its name is Ben!"

"Forget that! Come learn about the University of Ithaca…..we're named after Odysseus' island home place!"

"But…but…we're in Canada! Maple syrup and leaves ey? Come on, learn 'aboot' us!"

"No! Look at our brochures! We cost more than all of these schools combined so we must be better!"

"Man," Kagome said, looking at all the college reps, "I haven't even applied and I already don't like college."

"I know…all of these guys are weird," Kikyo said. Suddenly she spotted a table with a diagram of the school…that folded up into a briefcase…yup that's the next stop on their college quest all right!

"Look, cool fold up thingy!" Kikyo said as she, Ayame and Kagome made their way to the table.

"Hello, can I help you? Perhaps you'd like to know more about the University of Santa Barbara." A young man said with a smile.

"Sure, thanks," all three said as he handed them some brochures.

"And you have a very nifty briefcase thingy!" Kikyo called back as they went to another booth.

**_123_**

_Look at them… so happy and carefree. Picking out colleges, having fun, planning out their futures….all of them so happy with their perfect lives…but I'll make sure that they know what it's like to lose…their PERFECT lives are about to come crashing down around them…and there's nothing that any of them can do to stop it..._

_They'll pay…they'll pay for what their parent's did to us…_

_**123**_

_An hour later_

"AHH! When are we leaving!" Kikyo asked as all three slumped against a wall and slid down to the floor to sit.

"I think in about 30 minutes actually, at least that's when they told us to go back to the bus," Ayame said looking at her watch.

"Man…I have like 20 pounds of information on schools I don't even think I want to read about!" Kagome said, looking at the plastic bag they had provided them with….all three were about to burst.

"Hey, you think they have any coffee around here?" she suddenly asked.

"I think I saw a Starbucks thingy around here, let's go check it out, maybe they have muffins and stuff," Kikyo said as they made their way towards the place.

Finally getting out of the traffic of college-hopeful students who were running around looking at colleges they found…..that there was a thirty person line for the coffee.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok…you don't NEED coffee sweetie…in fact…you need a tranquilizer shot," Ayame said as she scooted a little away from the coffee deprived teen.

"…no…mocha….latte!" Kikyo said as she twitched….

"GAH! HOW DARE THEY NOT GIV US COFFEE! I SHALL PROTEST UNTIL THEY DO DAMN IT!" she cried, breaking out with a poster and markers out of nowhere.

"SHIKON HIGH STUDENTS! I NEED ALL SHIKON HIGH STUDENTS OVER HERE! THE BUS IS LEAVING!" Mrs. Temori called over the roar of the students.

Deciding that it'd be against the rules of reality to expect to get coffee now, Kikyo put away her posters back into the rip in vortex she had gotten it from (nah, not really, it was her purse…oh no! I've said too much!), the girls hustled back to the bus, where they set it upon themselves to entertain the bus with laughter, songs, stories, and a few pleas to stop at the many passing Starbucks' (they're everywhere!)

After the long ride back to school, they made it back by lunch, meaning they could still go to third and fourth….joy

"Oh well, I guess I shall see you later my dear and lovely friends," Kagome said with a bow and a smile.

"Yeah yeah….get the hell away from us!" Kikyo replied jokingly.

And so they parted ways till fourth period. Kagome going to Physics, Kikyo to the Computer lab and Ayame to the Service thingy which no one really knew what it was but decided that it was probably for the best.

**_123_**

_1 hour and a half later_

"So what other colleges did you guys see?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they worked on their bridges in class (the one I was complaining about, at least he let us do some of the work in class).

"Oh so many, most of them were U.S ones although I saw two from England, one from Australia, three from central America (brazil, mexico, Guadalajara…etc.), and a bunch more." Kagome responded as she glued some more balsawood to the 'train' of the bridge.

"Oh," said Inuyasha, "well that sounds gre-"

"I STILL can't believe that line for the coffee though!" Kagome said, still annoyed about her being deprived of her precious beverage.

"Well, it's not that ba-"

"I mean, come on! There was like five hundred people there, and only one Starbucks kiosk!" Kagome continued to rant.

"Um..yeah, bu-"

"There should have been at least three to five more!" she insisted, eye twitching at the thought of OTHER people getting her well deserved coffee.

"Kago-"

"I should sue!" Kagome proclaimed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Here we go again,_ he thought.

"Kags-"

"I really should! I mean, I think I speak for all coffee lovers when I say that this is an injustice that should be corrected as fast as possible!"

"Kagome, can I just-"

"You know what? All those Miss. Universes, the chicks that are in pageants? Yeah, they're always saying how they wanna stop war, and help the environment!" Kagome said as she hacked away at the balsawood to make more anchors for her bridge. "But have any of them really applied their minds to the real issues? Issues that affect all people? No! If I was a pageant winner, this is what I would try to correct, the immoral, ill intended, lack of coffee kiosks in the world!"

"Will you marry me?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, looking straight into her eyes, and grabbing her hands, which had been thrown up in the air in her rant, in his own.

Kagome's eyes turned as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped as her ramblings came to a sudden halt.

"WHAT!" she asked, looking confused and disbelieving.

"Eh," Inuyasha said as he let go of her hands and put his gloves back on his hands and turned to pick up his glue from the side table.

"I was just looking for something to shut you up." He finished as he looked back up to her face and smirked.

"….," was all that Kagome said, mostly because her mind was still processing the words that had come out of his mouth.

_-Twenty minutes later-_

"Hey, let's go, the bell rang," Inuyasha said as he grabbed his backpack.

Kagome however was still silent, although she had put her stuff away, she had done it with a surprisingly blank look, as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said as he waved his hand in front of Kagome's face, "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Suddenly Kagome looked at him, smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just fine," she said with a cheery smile, "let's go, we're gonna be late!"

"….," is all that Inuyasha said, mostly because he had replaced Kagome in the "let's-stare-blankly-at-nothing-and-look-like-a-zombie-and-creep-people-out-cause-we're-in-shock-over-something-game." (I'm sure you've all played at least once!)

_**123**_

Arriving in fourth period, after Inuyasha had finally come out of his stupor that is, they met up with everyone in class….except Kikyo

"Hey, where's kiks? Her class isn't that far is it?" Miroku asked, his arm around Sango's waist….yes her waist….and here's what's more surprising….it was STAYING there!

"I dunno, maybe she got held back by the teacher or something," Rin replied.

Just then Kikyo came in, laughing and talking to none other than…..Eyes Rutherford! (hot british guy from the ball)

"Hey guys, guess what? Eyes is starting school here!" Kikyo said with a beaming smile.

"Wow, that's great! How'd you guys meet up?" Sango asked.

"He's in my third period, and he doesn't have a fourth, so maybe he can even join Decathlon," Kikyo said as she turned towards the teacher, eyes begging.

"Of course, we can always use more people on the team," he replied, "and he seems to be a nice enough guy."

"Oh, if your really looking for more people, my brother Kadaj is also attending here now, I'm sure he'd love to join," Eyes said, with a look over to Ayame.

Ayame meanwhile had an extremely happy smile on her face.

"Great…wow, it looks like we're going to have a great team this year!" Mr. Block said with an ecstatic grin.

As the guys went over to talk to Eyes, to get him officially initiated into their little club (heh, you can just imagine the initation rituals...oh god), the girls swept Kikyo over to the other side of the classroom to dish about him. (hey, they're not girly but they're still girls!)

"Isn't he hot? And he's British! I mean, listen to his accent, it's hypnotic i swear!" Kikyo gushed.

"So, i suppose it's safe to say you no longer like Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed, she'd accepted it a while ago, although she would be happy to hear she no longer liked him.

"Nah...Eyes has cooler eyes," Kikyo said with a wide smile, "I have a thing for white haired guys."

"Hah! Kikyo's so in love, she's rhyming!" Sango taunted.

"Oh yeah? Well you're so in love, you don't even mind that Miroku is staring at your ass right now," Kikyo retorted.

"...you know what? You're right...i don't mind really," Sango said, looking over to her boyfriend and giving him a Miroku like smile.

_-With the guys-_

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said, after hearing and seeing what had happend with the girls.

"Yeah?"

"Today...there is non revocable proof...that there is a God..." he said, his voice filled with awe

"Allll...right then..." Inuyasha said, not understanding what was going on, but sure it was something perverted that made sense in Mirokuland...

_-Back to normal POV-_

"It's kind of weird that you ended up here though, isn't it?" Kagome asked, thinking that the coincidence was a little too good.

"Well, not really, this is the best demon high schools in the country, everyone knows that." Eyes said from his seat next to Kikyo (they sat down while everyone was talking)

"Well yeah, I suppose it is, especially cause it's always been run by really powerful demons," Miroku said, "I mean, a little under a decade ago, it was run by my father, and now it's run by my mother."

He finished this sentence off a little solemnly, and everyone, even Eyes understood why. Everyone knew what had happened to Nobu Houshi, the once great principle of Shikon high and famous demon.

"Um…so yeah, anybody know what we're supposed to do?" Kikyo asked, breaking the tension.

"Oh, nothing to do today," Mr. Block said from his desk, "but tomorrow I'm not going to be here, so you guys are going to have a sub, it's going to be Ms. North."

"Oh, god no!" Rin yelled out.

"She's STILL here!" Miroku asked incredulously.

"The woman has been here since the days of Sesshoumaru and Kagura!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but if I may ask, who exactly is this "Ms.North?" Eyes inquired.

"Argh, only the most evil, sadistic, heartless, vicious, wicked woman on earth!" Kikyo blurted out.

"Yeah, she's been a substitute for this school for eons…and she loves to mess with us for some reason," Kagome said, remembering the horrible punishment she had been assigned last time, to write 1 + 2 -1 2….1+3-13….1+4-14…etc. until she reached 500, in perfect print! Something she had never mastered so she had to redo it several times…

"Man…I can't believe we have to put up with her again!" Sango said

"Hey…" Kagome said with a mischievous smile, "I have a kind of a crazy idea…."

"Those are never comforting words coming from you," Shippo said as everyone in the room nodded.

"All right, everyone gather round, Kikyo, I'm going to need your help, because your probably going to be the best at this," Kagome said as everyone got into a huddle.

**_123_**

**All right, so I reposted this chapter only because It was WAY too long...so i cut it into two! Anyway, no song in this only because it's in the second part, it was originally one big one that i posted on this site, but Ayame thinks it's too long so i decided to change it, so REVIEW! For BOTH parts! Or i won't update for teh rest of forever! Ok, click the purple button on left and review and then click the one on the RIGHT to continue to part two...he he, wonder what Kagome's planning...**


	10. Rum is for drinking, Pirates! PART 2

**PART 2! Still don't own him or co. still depressed about it! (cries) Anyway, continue, and review BOTH parts...or i'll send Kikyo after you! Ooh, ultimate threat...that's like a hitman but scarier cause she'll torture u somehow...anyway, read on!**

123

_The next day, Fourth period…_

Everyone trudged over to their fourth period class, including the newly recruited Eyes and Kadaj, each accompanying a certain girl to class. (three guesses on who's with who)

"Hey guys, ready for today?" Kagome asked, looking way too happy to be here today.

"Oh yeah, everything's going to be great today…" Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Great," she replied looking around, "now that everyone's here, let's go in and get this started." She finished, grabbing the door handle and twisting it and….

Nothing happened….

"What the hell! Who locked the bloody door!" Kagome yelled out as she fruitlessly tired several more times

"What do we do now?" asked Shippo standing next to Rin.

"…we wait I suppose," Kagome said, leaning against the railing and cursing to hell the idiot that had locked the door on one of the hottest days of the year.

_15 minutes later  
_

The door suddenly opened to the much dehydrated teens, and there stood….Ms. North.

"Oh, I though I left this door unlocked….oh well," she said as she looked at everyone and sneered, "get into the classroom…now! You're late as it is!"

Mumbling threats of death and torture under their breaths, the kids all went inside to the nice air conditioned room, where Ms. North had been spending the beginning of class reading a magazine and eating some of the cookies and soda Mr. Block had left for them. (he usually leaves us a snack, even when he IS here, he's pretty nice)

"So ARE Nick and Jessica getting back together Ms.North? Inquiring minds need to know!" Kagome asked once she looked at the cover of the magazine, which had a picture of Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson with a tear between them.

"That's none of your business (and it's hers how?)," Ms. North replied, snatching up the magazine, "now since you were all late I'm going to be handing out tardies and punishments, plus leaving a note to your teacher."

"HEY! We were on time!" Miroku argued, "you just decided you were to busy feeding yourself with OUR food and reading teen magazines to let us in."

"Watch yourself Mr. Houshi, I don't care if your mother is the principle now, I can still make an example of you if need be." Ms North threatened, giving him a I'm-better-than-you look.

Suddenly, without her noticing Inuyasha's nod, a kid ran past the classroom, obviously deciding to ditch early.

"HEY! Get back here!" Ms North yelled and raced out the door, not realizing it closed behind her until it was too late.

"What in the world!" she yelled turning around and turning the knob, only to find it locked from the outside.

"HEY! Let me in!" she yelled, banging on the door with both hands.

"ARGH ye mateys! We be in charge now!" Kikyo yelled out, suddenly throwing off her clothes to reveal…..

her pirate outfit!

Tossing aside her jeans and black t-shirt, Kikyo now donned a pair of tight black pants, two leather straps on her right leg held a little pocket for her pistol, she had two belts on, one was hanging off her right hip and onto her thigh holding up a Rapier sword, and the other laid on her waist along with a crimson sash, the ends of which hung off her left side, a white/light purple dress shirt with ruffles along the button lines, which was left partly open to expose her neck and part of her chest area (no breasts visible you pervs!), over which was a black jacket which matched her pants, left wide open, the lapel having a decoration of seven horizontal lines ending in a small button, all gold, and a small but beautiful ruby pendant on both shoulders encased with gold, with golden chains hanging off them and hanging around the arms, the cuffs of the jacket also lined with gold. On her head she had a crimson bandanna matching her sash, and on top of that she wore a captain's hat, a large pirate hat with several feathers on it (it's a girl captain hat, so there!) Her hair was held back into a half ponytail, the broach that held it was actually a small dagger, it's jeweled design being the handle. On her feet were two mid-thigh length black boots and for jewelry she wore a silver locket around her neck.

"Come me buckos, reveal yer true selves and join in da merriment!" Kikyo cried as she jumped onto a desk.

Kagome was up in about two seconds and cried, "AYE! Me captain!" As she also took off her extra layer of clothes to show her own outfit.

Kagome's consisted of a LONG red bandana, folded up into a line and tied around her forehead under her bangs, the ends falling down the left side of her head. She wore a loose white shirt, and a bright navy blue corset over that, both of which stopped right under her breasts, leaving her midriff exposed, with brown leather cuffs three inches long on the her wrists to keep the sleeves in place, a little of the white shirt on her hands. Her pants were black and form fitting, with a brown belt on it matching the wrist cuffs, which held up a Cutlass sword, and she also wore a navy blue sash around her waist. She also had a leather strap around her right leg like Kikyo's, except hers contained a small dagger. She wore dark brown knee high boots, in which another small dagger was hidden. She also wore a small silver necklace, here's round and short while Kikyo's had been oval and the chain long.

Seeing as both of the outfits were kind of revealing and Miroku was practically drooling over her best friends, Sango decided it was time to show her outfit also. Shedding her outer layer, she presented her outfit, a loose white shirt with ruffles along the button line, but tight around the arms until it got to the wrist where it loosened up again and fell to her knuckles, a dark green corset with a square cut and black lining, it reached her torso and then spread out into a jacket with the tail ending mid butt, she wore tight black pants with dark brown knee length boots. She wore a cutlass on her left hip, the hilt of which was covered by her corset/jacket, and a brown leather strap crossed her torso from top left to bottom right, at the end of which was a Blundoor buss pistol, and along her wrists inside the shirt, she had two daggers on each hand, ready to be taken out at any moment, and her hair was adorned with a few beads interwoven in the front of the bangs, the beads actually smoke pellets.

"Whoa," was all Miroku could say before he decided to change into his clothes too. His outfit consisted of a deep purple loose shirt, a black glove on his right hand. He wore dark gray pants with black lines running down them, and a black sash instead of a belt, he had a Hanger on his left hip, and a pistol in a leather container on his left leg. He wore black knee high boots, and had a golden staff (heh) in his left hand, and to add to the pirate effect, he wore three small gold earrings on his right ear.

"Oh, ok, now I have to show you up Miro," Inuyasha said as he too changed (Inu as a pirate….ladies get ready to drool) He wore a red bandanna over his head, and had a very loose white shirt on, the collar slopping down to show part of his chest, and the sleeves cuffing around his wrists. He had on a brown leather vest, and a pair of black form fitting pants, his dark brown boots went up to his knees. He had a Cutlass hanging off his hip, the hilt golden, and he also had a pistol and a musket on his person, one on the inside of his very loose shirt, and the other at his right hip.

Rin and Shippo decided that it was their turn. Rin's outfit consisted of a beige bandana, and a midriff sleevless shirt of the same color, on top of that was a small light forest green vest with small shoulder sleeves, for the bottom she had a mid thigh skirt the same color as the vest, with slits all the way up the sides which was held together with a thick light brown string criss crossing all the way down both sides the skirt. You could see the top of her baggy beige knee high socks under her light brown knee high boots. Around her ankles on the outside of her boots, she wore a pair of cuffs, dark red/brown, and around her arms she had bandages from her wrists to her elbows to protect her arms, and the same around her neck, she also wore a light brown leather belt going from her right hip down diagonally towards her left thigh, in it she carried a medium sized dagger that was placed so that the handle was right next to her left hip. She wore a small blue stoned necklace, and had a pistol hidden away in the back of her left boot, plus two small daggers in her arms under her bandages.

Shippo's outfit was a lot more simple, he wore a white loose shirt that cuffed up at a little past his elbows, over this he wore an over sized black and blue vertical stripped vest that came up to his thighs, he wore black pants that stopped mid calf and did not wear any shoes (lol, pirates rock, they don't HAVE to wear shoes), he also wore a black sash that went over the vest and shirt, which carried two small daggers and a cutlass. He had another sash going diagonally across his chest and back, on this he carried a pistol on his back.

Ayame, Kadaj and Eyes were the last to change. Ayame's outfit was a sight, it consisted of a black and white horizontally striped shirt, the sleeves coming up to the elbows, about three inches before it reached the elbows though, it was slit and tied together with a criss cross of red string. The shirt in itself came up to just under her breasts to show her midriff like Kagome's, and was slit in half vertically, both ends had a piece of red string attached to it which tied together to make the shirt cover up her upper torso, the shirt was also a V neck, leaving her neck and top of her chest exposed (so it kinda looks like a Bikini top that ties at the chest with elbow length sleeves). On her legs she wore a black mid thigh skirt, and over this she had on a red triangle skirt which was made from folding two bandanas into triangles (putting one corner into the opposite diagonal corner) and tying them together. She wore black leather knee high boots on her feet. At her right hip she had a pistol, and on her left a cutlass. Around her right thigh was a leather strap containing a dagger. Now to say that this was a little less conventional than Ayame usually wore was an understatement.

_Nice…_ thought Kadaj, who definitely noticed and liked Ayame's new look. His own outfit was made up of a more modern look. He had a pair of Jean pants on, light blue, and a long sleeved shirt folded up to make it a short sleeved, and was open revealing his chest, the last button closed to keep it together. It was loosely tucked into his pants and his brown leather belt, which went around his waist snugly and met up in right under where his shirt tied together, from there it had two loose belts that hung down both of his thighs and met up at the back of the belt down his back. The two side belts had silver buttons and silver lining, and held two pistols. He wore brown leather fingerless gloves with silver knuckles on them and silver cuffs, the lining was also silver and the gloves came up till about two inches before his elbows. Oh his neck he wore a brown collar that hung till his mid chest and had a stone of a blazing sun, all of it in bronze. He had a brown bandana tied securely over his head, the ties meeting at the back of his head, and on the bandana was a pirate skeleton.

And all that was left now was Eyes….oh yes, musn't forget Eyes….Kiks would kill me! Eyes' outfit was almost completely red and black, with a few gold decorations thrown in. He wore a white loose shirt, which was completely covered by a dark crimson jacket. The jacket had red rubies on the shoulders like Kikyo's, embedded in gold, and the sleeves were very loose, with a gold chain on his left arm in between his shoulder and his elbow. On the back of the jacket was a decoration of gold and rubies. He wore a red sash around his waist. And dark black form fitting pants that became baggy around the knees. There they met up with tight dark, almost black, boots. Around the right boot, at the very top and around the middle, was a red ribbon tied around, and on the left boot there was one around the middle also. He had a long cutlass on his right side, with a golden hilt ecrusted with rubies along the handle, and a red scabbard, with gold and red rubies around the top and a white ribbon around the bottom.

Now this all took place within about 2 minutes, all the while Mrs. North was still screaming to let her in.

And so we resume our stories and come out of "explain what they wore" land.

"Argh me mateys….today we mutiny against the most evil and foul Mrs. North!" Kikyo cried, raising her sword towards the sky..er ceiling.

"LET ME IN YOU LITTLE MONSTORS!" Mrs. North yelled from outside….heh, yeah right.

"I 'ask ye this me buckos," Kikyo cried, gaining all the attention from her pirate mates, "do's we's let er back in, o' do we's take o'er t' class!"

"Take O'ER T' CLASS!" cheered the group, throwing up their swords and cheering.

_Meanwhile outside_

"Oh…he he, look," Mrs. North said looking inside her pocket, "I had the key with me the whole time."

Making her way in, she found the class in a frenzy, standing on the desks and drinking coke from the big litter bottles and singing a very familiar song.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. "

The students continued they're song as the fun continued until….

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" Mrs.North screamed out as she looked around. "I've been gone, what? 3 minutes!"

"Avast ye scoundrel," Kikyo cried, taking her role as captain very seriously, " what business do ye have here in our humble dwelling?"

"What are you talking about! This is my class….your all crazy!" She screamed as she made a dash for the office phone, which would connect her to the office to send security over….but before she could get there….

"ARGH!" Kikyo said as she cut the phone cord, thus leaving the teacher defenseless and without back up, "ye are a scurvy dog if ever I did see one, ye shall not bring in mere of yer kind."

"AYE!" cried the group of teens, as they could only agree with their captain who had led them in this long journey to freedom…(heh to a teen 3 and a half minutes IS an eternity.)

"You're crazy," Mrs. North cried as she ran towards the door, "you're all crazy!"

Just as she reached the door though something blocked her way…..

Well…I should say "someone"…..actually I should say "somoneS"…..for who was there other than….

…..SESSHY AND KAGURA!

Sesshoumaru was wearing a (yup you guessed it) long white sleeved loose shirt, with a brown leather vest over it. This vest, unlike Inu's, was buttoned up till his mid chest, and had a collar on it, he wore dark brown form fitting pants, and a yellow sash around his waist with blue line designs on the bottom (his obi from the anime), he had a brown leather strap around his right bicep, about 2 inches thick, and he wore a maroon/purple bandana under his bangs tied up like Kagome's, with the ends ending in the back of his head. He had a thick leather brown belt going across his chest, at his side he had a hanger, and two small daggers in his boots. He had two inch long golden tubes trough a lock of his side bangs, then a blue bead and then a small golden bead to hold them. On his other side of his head he had three round beads starting big and getting smaller as the went down with the rest of the lock of hair it was on coming out of the final bead and going down to the length of his chin. (drool)

Kagura was dressed fairly similar to Kikyo. She wore dark brown form fitting pants, her even darker brown leather boots, with light brown lapels (I don't know what you call them but it's what happens when you fold your boots) She wore a white tank top that showed her midriff, and had a zipper on the front instead of buttons. On top of this she wore a dark brown jacket that matched her pants with gold lining around the whole jacket, and gold buttons on the sleeves. At the bottom of the jacket it had a small design in gold. She wore a long red sash on her hair, tied so that the rest fell down her back. Her hair was tied together with a brown leather band that matched her outfit. She wore a light brown leather belt with a gold buckle, on her left hip was a cutlass, the scabbard was brown with gold designs, next to it was a small dagger and in her hands was a pistol….don't know where she puts that.

"'ello poppets," Sesshoumaru said as he and Kagura made their way into the room, Mrs. North backing up from them.

"Aye maties, what be happenin here?" Kagura asked as she twirled her pistol in her finger.

"You're all nuts!" Mrs. North yelled as she ran from the door, her hands thrown up in the air.

"Brother, you made it," Inuyasha said as he made his way over to them. He then turned to Kagura and smiled.

"Kagura you look great, and, well, I don't mean to be rude but…." Inuyasha started, breaking character only because he didn't know how to phrase this exactly," um…..how exactly did you know to come here for the mutiny, I told Sesshoumaru to not tell anyone what was going on and he assured me that he would tell not a soul, so how'd you know to come dressed as a pirate?"

"Huh?" Kagura said as she looked at Inuyasha confused, "What are you talking about? What pirate outfit?"

"Kagura, what do ye call that," Sango said, pointing towards her outfit," if it's not a pirate outfit?"

"I dunno? Tuesday's clothes?" she asked, very confused as to why they were accusing her to being dressed as a pirate.

"Riiiiight…" Rin said while Shippo filled Kagura in on the mutiny.

"Well now that the scallywag be gone," Kagome said as she made her way over to a stereo, "i decree we be needin some music!"

"AYE!" Kikyo cried from her seat on top of a desk.

She suddenly jumped off and yelled," Ayame button down the hatches! Kadaj! Draw anchor!" Kikyo yelled as she gave off random commands, "everyone draw yer weapons, we shan't get caught off gard!"

"Man…." She said suddenly, looking around at everyone, "being captain is hard."

She suddenly took off her hat, went over to Kagura, and plopped it on her head.

"There, now your captain! I'm done!" she announced, "everyone all right with that? Aye or Nay?"

"AYE!" Screamed all the teens, throwing various weapons up in cheer.

"All right ye bloody landlubbers, enough of yer cheering," Kikyo cried, rallying the troups, "we must- "

Suddenly Kagura was interrupted by Kagome's music…..EMO music….

**This captain goes down with his ship,**

**All hands on deck stand hip to hip,**

**I shout the orders shoot to kill**

**I'm dressed to thrill, I'm dressed to thrill**

"AHH! BY the seven hells of hades! Turn off that bloody racket ye morons!" Kagura screamed.

"NEVER!" Kagome screamed, drawing her sword and pistol and standing in a defense pose in front of the stereo as the music continued.

**And all my enemies, **

**I want their eyes to see,**

**Their captain walk the plank, **

**Destroy them rank by rank,**

Within seconds Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were by her side defending the music. It wasn't that they necessarily liked the music, it was just that they knew the longer this went on, the funnier it'd get.

**Sail with me, into the setting sun**

**The battle has been won, but war has just begun,**

**And as we go, emotions start to die,**

**We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive**

**Now set the sail to quarter mast,**

**We'll jump the ship; we'll sink 'em fast,**

**Men follow me to victory,**

**Red as the sea, red as the sea**

Joining Kagura's side, (for obvious reasons), Kikyo made a quick move and attacked Kagome from the side. As they leapt into battle mode against each other, the teen were divided into two groups. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Sesshy on one team, with Kagura, Ayame, Eyes, Kadaj, Rin, and Kikyo on the other. One defending the music, the other doing their best to destroy it.

As Kikyo and Kagome battled on, mostly using their skills in sword fighting, Inuyasha took on Eyes, dodging blows and using his speed to land punches and shanks with his sword, but occasionally getting a blow in the stomach.

A few fee away Miroku and Sango were fighting back to back with Ayame and Kadaj, occasionally they would get separated and Kadaj and Ayame would fight back to back, both teams being equally matched in skills, speed and teamwork.

Meanwhile Rin and Shippo were also fighting each other, although you could see that Shippo was going easy on Rin and letting her just tire herself out instead of taking the opportunities to hit her. Finding an opportunity he couldn't resist, he grabbed her from behind in a bear hug, to stop her swinging blade and also getting to hug his girlfriend.

"caught you love," he whispered in her ear with a grin.

Rin smirked, and suddenly threw him over her shoulder, and as quick as lightning put her boot over his neck to slightly choke him.

"Heh, don't EVER underestimate a girl, love," she replied, smirking once more.

And their battle continued as Shippo grabbed her boot and tripped her to the ground.

On the other side of the room there was a full out battle between Sesshoumaru and Kagura. The two were amazing fighters and were attacking each other with so much fire in their eyes you'd think that they were actually trying to kill each other, the only thing giving away their true intentions being their sly smirks and the mischievous glints in their eyes.

**And to the cannons roar, **

**Their bodies dance ashore,**

**A pirate's life for me, **

**I won't go quietly,**

**Sail with me, into the setting sun**

**The battle has been won, but war has just begun,**

**And as we go, emotions start to die,**

**We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive**

Meanwhile, Kagome and Kikyo were pretty evenly matched, both dodging and landing blows faster and quicker than anyone though possible. Finally landing a blow to Kikyo that disoriented her for enough time, Kagome took the opportunity to trip her and hold a dagger against her throat to still her.

"I got leader one!" Kagome yelled as she looked over to Sesshy and Kagura.

"Sesshoumaru it's up to you!" she cried.

Knowing what needed to be done, Sesshoumaru smirked, grabbed Kagura from behind and turned her around, and gave her the most passionate sense-frying kiss she had ever experienced, bruising her lips from the pure force of it.

"Ugh….ye bloody…cheater…" Kagura said as she fainted, the excitement, battle and depth defying kiss temporarily disorienting her too much.

"Leader number two is down!" he cried.

"GAH! This isn't fair!" Kikyo cried as she struggled beneath the combined weight of Kagome and Inuyasha, who had come to help after subduing Eyes, who was currently pinned to the wall by his jacket and pants with about ten daggers.

"THIS IS MUTINY!" she continued as she tried to bang her head against the floor to reach the sweet release of unconsciousness Kagura had succumbed to….at least SHE didn't have to listen to this bloody thing they called music!

"No…." Sango said with a disbelieving look, "the group of teens dressed as pirates who tricked their teacher outside and took over the class are committing mutiny! NEVER!"

"GAH! I'm going to kill you all!" Kikyo cried from her spot.

**And to my damsel in distress, **

**You've made a mess of your new dress,**

**And to my damsel in distress**

**You've made a mess,**

**You've made a mess. **

_In the hallways near the offices…_

Meanwhile, Mrs. North had been running towards the office this whole time, trying to find help in anyone who could control the classroom, and she knew just who to get….

"Principle Houshi!" she cried, throwing the door to her office open.

"My class has gone absolutely mad! They've taken over the classroom and won't let me back in, a..and they've dressed like pirates a and….i don't know what's going on!" Mrs. North rambled on to the principle, who currently had her chair turned the opposite way, and was looking out the window.

**Sail with me, into the setting sun**

**The battle has been won, but war has just begun,**

**And as we go, emotions start to die,**

**We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive**

"And what exactly do ye want me to do about this?" Mrs. Houshi asked, turning around….in pirate clothes…. "Matey?"

"Squak! What do you want matey?" repeated her parrot on her shoulder.

Lyn Houshi was dressed in a female captain Hook outfit, with maroon knee high trousers, a white shirt with ruffles in the front, a long crimson jacket that came up to her knees with gold lining, a maroon captains hat with a feather on it and black boots, she had 2 pistols and a cutlass with her on her person. She also wore two leather belts on which they hung, the outfit was complete with a parrot on her shoulder and an eye patch over her left eye.

"LYN!" Mrs. North screamed in confusion and shock.

"that be CAPTAIN Lyn to ye, ye bloody scallywag!" She ordered back as she jumped on top of her desk.

Suddenly she retrieved a dagger from behind her back and threw it at Mrs. North's head

"AHH!" Mrs. North screamed as the dagger barely missed her, instead impaling the door behind her and firmly locking it. (hah, pirates of the Caribbean style)

"Now," Mrs. Houshi said smirking evily, "let's just see about all these claims of my kids being bad by ye, ye bloody scoundrel."

**Just to keep our desire alive….**

**_123_**

_That night…_

_BLOODY HELL!_, thought an irate (mad) Kagome as she made her way into the living room, nursing here arm, which was currently in a sling. She also had a bandage around her head….he he, you see, eventually Kikyo had gotten up off the floor and Kagura had woken up…and well…..they were really pissed off….

This was the fourth night in a row that she hadn't been able to sleep; she always ended up falling asleep anywhere between four and six in the morning, only having to wake up a few hours later for school.

_Gah! Stupid sleep…stupid school…I hate my life!_, she thought inwardly (dramatic isn't she?)

She turned on her computer and logged onto her account.

"If I have to stay up, I might as well be entertained," she said as she went to her favorite fan fiction site, and searched for a new Hout fic. Yes she might be a high school student, but she still loved the romance/adventure anime about a half demon living in the Feudal era and the young miko named Celest who fell in love with him in their search for the jewel shards of the legendary Shikon no Tama. Throughout their adventures they meet several people including a demon slayer named Joanne along with her fire cat demon Lira and the perverted monk Abee. the hanyou's past love, the brought-back-to-life-priestess Marla, a wolf demon named Kade and his persistent bride-to-be she-wolf Atty and several other interesting characters. (sound familiar? Read the bottom AN for an explanation)

_Yawn_

"_Damn, I AM tired, I just can't sleep…..and my arm hurts!" _she thought as her computer auto logged onto AIM, showing her that at least one other person was having trouble sleeping….again.

**CutePsycoNhyper:** Hey

**2lazy2care: **hello

**CutePsycoNhyper**: well, aren't we formal?

**2lazy2care**: how do you do?

**CutePsycoNhyper**: very well, and yourself?

**2lazy2care:** im doing quite fine

**2lazy2care**: any news of interest?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **not particularly

**2lazy2care:** what a shame

**CutePsycoNhyper: **yes, isn't it

**2lazy2care:** but what can be done about it?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **oh many things

**CutePsycoNhyper: **just not many that can be of help at this particular time and place

**2lazy2care**: but the past is the past

**2lazy2care**: it can't be changed

**CutePsycoNhyper**: yes, it is usually better to just move on, look towards the future and all those clichéd sayings

**CutePsycoNhyper**: so my dear friend, where is it that we have arrived with all of this ongoing nonsense in the pursuit of speaking formally?

**CutePsycoNhyper:** whatever do you mean?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **ohsurely you jest, you must know exactly of what i am speaking

Kagome went to get a sandwhich….hey, it's the middle of the night, and she's hungry, and there's no pocky in the house!

5 minutes later she came back to the ping of Inuyasha finally writing back.

**2lazy2care**: perhaps you can tell by my long period of silence that i do not

**2lazy2care**: i was contemplating the possibilities of your intentions and i couldnt find a reasonable one

**CutePsycoNhyper**: well my dear but verbose friend, although you speak very elegantly and have given me a question that should be answered effortlessly, i am quiet at a loss as to what inspired this convivial and entertaining, if somewhat aimless, discourse

**2lazy2care**: you find that this is aimless? i am appalled

**CutePsycoNhyper: **to be aimless, one must be without a point, and that is what this very conversation is, although it is amply pleasant in a beguiling way

**2lazy2care: **Touché, all right let's stop.

**CutePsycoNhyper: **I concur, so what's up?

**2lazy2care: **Eh, nothing much….

**CutePsycoNhyper: **How's your shoulder? Still dislocated? ( he he…like I said…they were pissed)

**2lazy2care: **Nah, it hurts still, but I should be able to move it within a few hours, you?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **Same…although I'm kinda worried about Miroku, not only did they beat him up for being against them…but then AFTER they got him he somehow found the strength to grope both of them…

**2lazy2care: **yeah….i don't even know how he found the strength or will to do it…they got REALLY pissed off though..

**CutePsycoNhyper**: yeah…but then SANGO got to him….geez, I'm seriously surprised he's still alive…

**CutePsycoNhyper:** I have a new respect for her though, I mean to be able to beat him that badly after Kikyo and Kagura almost sprained her wrist and leg….

**2lazy2care: **but Sesshoumaru got it bad too…

**CutePsycoNhyper: **Oh yeah, did he wake up yet?

**2lazy2care: **Nah, he's still out, I know he's strong and everything…but using that trick against Kagura when she's all feminist and stuff….sheesh, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up by tomorrow night!

**CutePsycoNhyper: **poor, poor Sesshy….

**2lazy2care: **yeah….I'm going on a four day trip to Massachusetts in 2 weeks…

**CutePsycoNhyper: **What! Why!

**2lazy2care: **M.I.T, I got accepted so they're giving me a four day tour of the place.

**CutePsycoNhyper: **Wow…that rocks! I knew you got accepted, but I didn't know about the trip, sounds great!

**CutePsycoNhyper: **Man…I've always wanted to visit MIT, not only is it the toughest school to get into in the whole goddamn world but I've heard the campus is amazing…

**2lazy2care: **Oh, well if you really want to go, it says here that I can take a guest….you up for it?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **O.O are you serious!

**2lazy2care: **Well….it would mean that you'd have to spend four whole days enduring my constant presence…

"NO DUH! Why do you think I want to go so bad!" Kagome yelled at her computer screen.

In reality, she really had heard about the school's campus and really wanted to visit it, but four days with Inu, far away from home, alone? Kagome could describe that in one word….yay.

But she wasn't going to tell Inu that, the guy was already a big headed perv!

**CutePsycoNhyper: **Damn….that's true….ooh…this is a tough call, I mean, I'd love to go, but four days with you…. Eh, I'll somehow suffer through them.

**2lazy2care: **lol, I'm so glad you can put up with me….so wut's up with you?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **Well, my cousin is over here, my sister is taking her to the beach in the morning…

**2lazy2care:**….why?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **to have fun? remember fun? that thing u once in a while have that me, kiks and Ayame try to convince u that u need more of?

**2lazy2care: **i dont like your fun

**CutePsycoNhyper: **geez make me sound like a prostitute why don't u?

**2lazy2care: **your fun is dirty

**CutePsycoNhyper: **was that a statement or a question?

**2lazy2care: **was there a question mark?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **well then if u are mocking my innocence and suggesting me having

a perverted nature...well all right then

**CutePsycoNhyper: **lol, ok, so anyway

**CutePsycoNhyper: **what did u really mean by "my fun" ?

**2lazy2care: **u make me go places

**2lazy2care: **bad places

**CutePsycoNhyper:** (rolls eyes) oh geez, it was hooters not a strip club and that was the ONLY remotely "bad" place i "made" u go to

**2lazy2care: **you make me go to dark places

**CutePsycoNhyper: **i do?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **cool!

**CutePsycoNhyper: **

**CutePsycoNhyper: **wait...

**CutePsycoNhyper: **did that sentence have a perverted double meaning?

**2lazy2care: **take it as it is

**CutePsycoNhyper: **what does that mean?

**2lazy2care: **nothing important

**CutePsycoNhyper: **hey buddy, ur legal now, don't want to sound like a pedophile do u?

**2lazy2care: **doesnt bother me

**2lazy2care: **oh, hold on, I have to do something

**CutePsycoNhyper: **lol, kk

-3 minutes later-

**CutePsycoNhyper: **argh, ye matey….are ye done?

**CutePsycoNhyper: **lol, pirates talk weird.

**2lazy2care: **lol, at least steryotype ones do

**CutePsycoNhyper: **lol, hey….don't we have school in two hours or so?

**2lazy2care: **Why yes, I believe we do.

**2lazy2care: **I'm going to try and go to sleep, I think I can

**CutePsycoNhyper: **lol, like the little engine that could?

**2lazy2care: **I think I can, I think I can, I think I can.

**CutePsycoNhyper: **lmao, your weird, lol, I need sleep, g'night

**2lazy2care:** Me too, nites

_CutePsycoNhyper logged off at 5:30:12am_

_2lazy2care logged off at 5:30:15am_

123

_Ten minutes later, across town_

Lyn Houshi made her way across the tombstones, knowing the way by heart from the many, many visits she had already made.

Finally arriving at her destination, she set down the arrangement of purple Irises, white Tiger lilies, and baby's breath in front of the beautiful tombstone.

Her hand as always trailed the letters engraved upon the magnificent stone,

_Nobu Houshi,_

_Loving husband,_

_Adoring father,_

_Faithful friend,_

_Protector of all,_

_You will always be missed but never forgotten,_

_February 1961- July 1999_

"Hello dear," Lyn said, her fingers lingering on her husband's name.

"I haven't come in about a week, so I though I'd come bring some fresh flowers." She said, as she started her 'visit' with her husband. She wasn't crazy, she knew he was gone, taken away from her. But it helped to sit here and speak to him, and she knew that in some way, he could still hear her.

"Oh how I wish you could see the children. They're growing up so fast, and they are so incredible!" Lyn said with a smile as she thought of her children, not just Miroku, but Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame and all the rest.

"Kagura and Kikyo have grown up to be beautiful young ladies, so beautiful in fact that they are acting. Kikyo is still in high school, so she can't go off and travel to be world famous, but she's so incredible, she's already made a name for herself! And Kagura is world renowned, she could live off of doing a few movies with what they're offering to pay her, but she's taking the advice you always gave her and sticking to college first, only doing movies and small things during her breaks."

"Oh, and don't get me wrong, Ayame and Sango have grown up beautifully too. Ayame is so smart, she's going to take the world by storm that one, and our dear Sango, she's as tough as her parents, but always maintains her delicacy as a young lady. She's no doubt going to be able to take over her parent's positions…and in the near future too!"

"Souta, and Kohaku are still very young, but I see a lot of they're father's in them, and I'm sure they're going to grow up to be quite the success stories," Lynn said with a small smile.

"Rin and Shippo are both incredibly advanced in school, both are incredibly bright, they might even graduate early if they put their minds to it!" She chuckled at the very probable thought.

"Oh and Sesshoumaru is currently in college too, laboring away. But he's also working with Inutaisho at the firm. He's adapting very quickly to it, he's going to be able to run it without any help before he turns 22." Lyn exclaimed, "And he and Kagura have begun to see each other, it's just like you predicted, even when they were just children, you always said they would end up together."

"Amaya is also off studying in college, but she's also working. She prefers to be independent and pay for her school tuition and books and such, she doesn't wish for her parents to waste ANY money on her education. And she's got a boyfriend, Toru. A lovely boy, very smart and a gentleman through and through, they've been together for about nine months, although Misao still dosen't like him. Poor boy didn't know what he was getting into by dating one of Misao's girls." she said with a wide smile, thinking of the instance when Toru had to wait in the laundry room at the girls' house because Misao kept giving him the 'evil eye'. (this actually happened to my sis's boyfriend….gosh darn daddy)

"Inuyasha has grown up to be very handsome, and incredibly intelligent also, he got accepted into M.I.T! He'll be leaving for it this fall, but for now he's working with his father also, using his stubbornness to debate with the some of the particularly difficult clientele his father has," Lyn laughed, "and of course, he has the lovely Kagome to help him. I swear those two are just as stubborn as the other! She's grown up so lovely, the spitting image of her father, except for her mother's eyes and smile. She's still a junior, but she's doing so well in school, she's probably going to join Inuyasha by going to one of the world famous east coast schools in the U.S. Last I heard, it was either Yale or Columbia for that girl."

"And of course, our son, Miroku," Lyn started with a soft smile, "oh that boy, he's grown up so well, although he's received your perverted nature somehow." Lyn said as she remembered back to when they were children and Nobu would try and chase her around, asking her to bear his children. "I swear, you had to have somehow possessed him and taught him how to say that!" Lyn exclaimed looking at the headstone accusingly. "But he's wonderful, he's smart, and kind, and he's even managed to find a wonderful girl to be with him. And wouldn't you know it? It's our little Sango. I like their match; I trust she'll keep him in line when I'm not around."

"Oh, and you wouldn't believe what the kids did today," she said with a chuckle as she explained the whole ordeal.

"Well of course, I HAD to help, it just seemed so fun, something that we would've done when we…were..kids…." Lyn finished, slowly loosing her smile.

"They really are so much like us. From looks to personalities, it's almost eerie how much they are just like us…." She said, her eyes looking at the smooth marble, as if it would give her an answer.

"It's not that I'm not happy that they're like us, I'm thrilled in fact!" she said with conviction.

"But….I…I'm worried….it's….it's been too quiet lately…." She said much more softly. She placed a hand upon the tombstone, the other resting above her heart, as her sob filled voice whispered out, "please Nobu….watch over the children …I…I can feel it…._they're_ up to something…I just know it…."

**_123_**

**All right, that's the chap, hope you all liked it, cause it took almost two months to write….so you guys better review, it's bloody ridiculous that I didn't get more reviews for the charity ball chapter….i mean I was pretty damn happy with that chap! **

**Oh and for the fanfic she was reading…basically I described the Inuyasha show, but changed the names of the characters that correspond to us, to our middle names….so my friend, who plays Kikyo in this story, her middle names is Marla, so in the fanfic Kagome is reading the character of Kikyo has been renamed Marla….ironic huh? I thought it would be funny. If anybody is still confused tell me and I'll explain it…oh, and my middle name isn't Celest, I just made that up cause I don't have a middle name and I like Celest :D**

**So yeah, the reason I even finished this chap was because ever so often I would get random reviews from people telling me they barely read the story and that they loved it and I felt bad, thinking of all my readers who I've left hanging for 2 months! So that means, the more you review the worse I feel and the faster I write….i hate my conscience… (conscience) _oh yeah? Well I don't exactly love you either, you almost NEVER listen to me! _(me) oh shut up you, I do when you make me feel bad!**

**All right, well that's pretty much it, so come on guys, review for me…please? (puppy dog eyes) I know I do those so well! Thanks to Inu! **


	11. It ends tonight negotiating

**Sup home dawgs? I be messing with the bitches and ho's……don't u just want to smack people who talk like that? It's like, get a reality check, ur not black (cause they usually aren't), u sound like a Neanderthal and it's the 21st century, girls are now equals (not that they weren't before, but now it's official…..it's in the goddamn constitution…and other important papers in other countries) and if u keep using derogatory words to describe them then there's a good chance one of them will make sure u don't ever have children (namely, me.)…..**

**So….guess who's back?...if u didn't get it by my ranting about stupid guys then wow…u don't know me at all.**

**Yes, I'm back and I am writing again, the short (coughs) break that I took really helped get my creative juices going and now I'm done with my college apps so I'm all urs for at LEAST 2 months….then I go into my study induced hibernation period for finals……yes…..it is a very scary time…**

**Oh well, first off I'd like to say a little something to some people….no I'm not yelling at them….well……maybe one**

**Inuyshas-numberone-girlfriend and fanficismything AND babygurl01489 : Well, I can tell you guys are new, so welcome to my world……(cackles insanely)…..i hope you enjoy your visit through the enigma that is my random ramblings of a story.**

**InuKagomeForever: lol, love ur name, and ur new too so I'm answer u second……and the answer to ur question is……it is a magically delicious treat of unbelievably delicious proportions….it's a biscotti stick thingy dipped in chocolate, strawberry or any of other dozens of flavors……and it's not a drug…..unless it's for me since I'm kind of addicted '**

**Kirarafan1593: aww, thanks, (hugs u back) see? People like u are why I write this story…..unlike that bloody prick that left me the jerk review…..gah, now I have to go hit something…..**

**Koukou Ra-men: i have to say….that was deep….**

**Kagome.is.better: Well then here u go**

**o0 Azalie 0o: (bows) sorry! I know I know, I didn't want to let it get to me, but yeah, it always sucks when they say crap like that to you. But I'm over it and I'm writing again, so u no mad at me okay? (bows again) And u update soon too!!! I wanna read the gosh darn story, come on I love it, I even reference it in here!**

**fireofthemoon: gah, i like you!!!! yes, they should die in a hole!**

**atty471: Hey chick thanks for defending me, although I don't care about that bloody person anymore anyway, she's a jerk and I don't associate with jerks ( I can just be one sometimes…) OH! By the way everyone, this is the LOVELY AYAME!!! She is the one the Ayame character in the fic is based on, everyone wave!**

**To Lazy to Log on: Thank u very much, ur support DEFINETELY matters…and yeah, that's good of ur mom to think of that, too many freaks on computers these days….trust me**

**Random Biznotch: yes I know I was being stupid, but like I said I was really busy, with school and the drama crap of which I'm SURE u know about, and yes I'll try not to curse but hell, (well there goes that try) I don't even curse THAT much….okay maybe a little And yeah right u'd come over to kick my ass, u'd probably come in and get deterred by the tamales…..come on, it's winter time, like hell u could resist their call….oh well, I still don't know what I'll do with ur character, I'll figure it out in a few chaps**

**Sorry if I'm forgetting anyone but hell, I got to get this started already….u guys have been waiting long enough.**

**Disclaimer: (psychiatrist) Now CPH….the first step to recovery is admittance….u can do this, I believe in you…(me) O…ok….I..I….I..d…d…don't….own…In…In..Insulators! (Psychiatrist) that's nice…but u know that's not why we're here…..go ahead…say it…(me) fine…i…don't….own….INUYASHA!!!! (cries and sobs) (Psychiatrist) there…now don't u feel better now that the truth is out? (me)……NO!...I'm crying genius….that's it, I'm getting a different shrink, this one is defective!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Kagome! Are we going or what?!" she heard a voice scream from downstairs.

"Keep your shirt on damnit!" Kagome yelled back as she kept typing away at her computer.

"KAGOME! Why would you ever tell her to do something so unholy?! Blasphemy I say! Blasphemy!" a male voice yelled back from the living room **(heh, guess who THAT was)**

Kagome smirked as she heard a satisfying slap resound throughout her house, her fingers continually flying across the board so as to finish her mission.

_Just about done…_she thought, leaning in to re-read what she had finished so far.

Suddenly she was overtaken by darkness and pulled back into a strong, firm surface. Smiling brightly, she grabbed the arms and put them around her for a back hug while she hugged the aforementioned surface.

"Hey Inu," she said even as she went back to writing, "I'll be done it two seconds."

"And what exactly are you working so diligently on again?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned his chin on her head, his favorite position. **(heh, position….dirty double meaning)**

"It's my Hout story, remember I told you about it?" she said as she put in her commentary at the bottom, "the one based on us but with names from that anime I like?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you let me read it the other day," Inu said thoughtfully as he reminisced. "You're still writing it? Last I read was Chapter eight and that was like, four months ago!"

"Hehehe…um, well, this is chapter nine…."Kagome said nervously as she sweat dropped, "I've been sorta…busy…."

"I know you have seeing as I was there with you this whole time, but geez!" Inu said reprimanding but trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah well, the only reason I'm even finishing it now is because the reviewers keep sending me reviews in which they beg me, and you know how I feel about people begging…." She responded while looking at the screen.

"Yeah….you love it…." Inu responded laughing.

"I know! But enough is enough! Besides, Kikyo sent me one in which she said I would be getting an ass kicking, and I'm pretty sure that means she'll tackle me down and tie me up other than my arms and FORCE me to write…..and that would be annoying." Kagome said as she pressed SAVE on her computer.

"All right…all done, I'll post this after we get back, we've already made dad wait long enough," she said as she got up and stretched.

"Great! Miroku and Sango are downstairs playing with pecs and miko…..or at least that's what they said they were doing…" Inuyasha said as he began getting perverted thoughts…..too much time with Miroku will do that to you.

"Yeah, well, they can't shag while they're in my house, it's creepy!" Kagome said while grabbing some shoes next to her bed.

All of a sudden she was tackled down and landed on her bed with a nice little –FUCKING HELL THAT HURT-.

Looking up she saw Inuyasha on top of her….woot! Fixing her face from one of surprise to anger, she glared at him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" she screamed at his face.

"What?" Inu said, still pinning her to the bed with his body, "You did it to me not so long ago, I thought I'd return the favor. I even did it on your bed so it wouldn't hurt….aren't I nice?"

"Your dead is what you are you bloody moron!" Kagome said as she smacked him on the side of the head with one of her pillows she had discretely gotten.

And so the Pillow fight of two thousand six began, leaving behind several casualties…..ok so they were just pillows, but they were NICE pillows! So soft and fluffy with extra stuffi….ok, I'm getting off point.

The fight ended when Inuyasha once again had Kagome pinned, this time on the floor, and both were laughing so much that they didn't hear the door opening.

"See Sango? They're doing it, why can't we?" Miroku whined like a five year old begging for a new toy

"Wow, guys, I didn't even know you were going out, let alone so intimate," Sango said as her face flushed, "we'll just be going now."

"What?!" Kagome said as she kept laughing, unable to stop, "no! Sango come back, we were just playing around, nothing pervy, trust me!"

Getting off of her and helping her up, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at Sango's face, geez, they really thought they were that perverted?!

"Well, we're really late now, we're supposed to be there in ten minutes, so I guess we CAN'T go skateboarding before…" Sango said as she tried to change the subject.

"Oh yes we can!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his board, having left it next to the door when he entered. "We'll just go skating after we're done with the old man."

"Oh come on, you guys are supposed to be there to help negotiate a takeover with the board of a large firm, you guys will be in there for HOURS!" Sango said even as her friends grabbed their stuff.

"Oh come now," Kagome said as she looked through her drawers for her missing wallet, "it won't take that long, the company stands to make a large profit from this and me and Inu are the best at this kind of thing." She said as she found her blue and black wallet, "we'll be done in no time."

"Yeah" Inu agreed, "you guys just have to have some faith in our debating abilities."

"Oh fine, but you better hurry or you'll be late," Sango said finally giving in and grabbing her own gear.

And so the merry band of teenagers…speeded through traffic like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_At Taisho-Higurashi Inc._

Finally arriving, Inu and his band walked inside, laughing about how Miroku was still disoriented from getting slapped on the way.

"Uh-hum," someone cleared their throat as they made their way inside. Looking around, Kagome saw that it was the receptionist, who she had never seen before.

_Oh, must be new,_ Kagome thought as she shrugged and walked up to her.

"Hey there," she greeted the woman.

The woman wrinkled her nose and gave her a look of pure disgust and hesitentely said "Hello" as if she was speaking to someone so…. abominable.

"Right then….," Kagome responded and turned to Inu who shrugged.

"Excuse me," the woman finally said in a very high voice, "but I'm afraid that you and your _friends_ will have to leave….now"

"Excuse ME?" Kagome said, thinking she hadn't heard her properly. Not only was she the DAUGHTER of the owner, a frequent worker AND a respected negotiator, but her father had instilled a rule that NO ONE could be thrown out of this building, be they poor or rich, the only exception being if they were packing heat, a weapon or had some other form of hurting someone.

"You and your kind aren't welcome here, this is a place of class, not fit for the likes of you," the snobby woman said as she looked over Kagome's clothes.

Looking down at herself Kagome couldn't find anything wrong, she was wearing clean light blue jeans, a pair of clean black chucks, a black tank over a white one and had a jean jacket in her hand.

"Lady you have no idea how idiotic you really are do you?" Kagome said as she smirked, her eyes showing how pissed she really was.

"Look, I don't need an insult from someone who obviously isn't worth any of my time, but just so you know my intellect is amazing, as my degree in business from Harvard will prove" said the woman while as she bristled from the insult. "Now, I'm busy waiting for Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Higurashi's negotiators and they'll be here any minute, I don't need them seeing any from of…..trash while they are here." The woman replied as she filed her nails. "So if you won't leave, I'll have to contact security."

Just as Kagome was about to go off on the woman however, the elevator dinged and out came Inutaisho and Misao, followed by several employees who were either talking to one another, reading off a random statistic or pointing out something to one of the two men.

_Oh goody_ Kagome thought as she turned back to the woman and smiled triumphantly.

"You….are about to feel very, VERY stupid," Kagome said before taking off towards the two men.

"H..hey! HEY! STOP!" the woman yelled from behind her desk as she pushed a button to contact the security guard and ran after Kagome.

"..yes I think that the numbers will actually improve once we buy it out. Ask him to please have it done by tonight? –Tell him I'll call her in one hour with my response-" Misao said, turning from one employee to the next and shooting off answers to questions.

Suddenly he felt something attach to his waist.

"Daddy!" Kagome said as she hugged him and smiled up at him, then turned to Inutaisho and threw her arms around him yelling "Papa!"

Looking past her, they saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walking up to them to greet them too.

"Ah, finally, you've arrived angel," Inutaisho smiled down at Kagome, "we were worried we were going to have to go in by ourselves!"

Kagome laughed at the face he made at this, she knew they could probably handle it by themselves.

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm SO SORRY!" The woman said as she came up behind Kagome and clutched her arm roughtly, "I've already called security and-"

Just then a man dressed in a security outfit came up behind her and the woman seemed relieved.

"Oh, hey John, what's up?" Kagome said smiling at the security guard even as Inu came to stand next to her.

John smile back warmly, "Hey there Ms. Higurashi, I was wondering when you and Mr. Takahashi were going to get here, you were supposed to be here an hour ago to get prepped."

_Ms.HIGURASHI?! WHAT?!_ The high voiced woman thought in her mind as she looked at Kagome once again. Now that she thought about it, she DID bear a remarkable resemblance to her boss…..and so did the young man next to her to her other boss….oh no…

She quickly let go of Kagome's arm and bowed her head.

"Y-y-your Ms. Kagome Higurashi? The daughter of Mr. Higurashi and the negotiator I was waiting for?" she said even as tears started to form at her eyes. This was the best job she had ever had and now she was going to be fired.

"Yup that's me," Kagome replied, "and this is Inuyasha Takahashi, son of Papa Inu here, or as you know him, Mr. Takahashi, and my partner in crime when it comes to our debating." She said as she winked at Inu.

"What's going on?" Inutaisho asked staring at the scene before him.

"Well," Kagome began, " we were detained by this woman when we first came in because apparently we didn't live up to her standards of how we should dress and look, she thought we were…what was the word you used? Trash?"

At this Inutaisho's eyes darkened.

"Ms. Tsubaki, we do not judge people here by how they look, it is a policy which all employees are warned of when first entering to work here."

Tsubaki looked up, she knew of this policy, but her goddamn pride was too abundant. At the very least she would not cry and beg, she would retain her dignity, though her pride was now gone.

"I am sorry Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Higurashi, I will turn in my resignation letter within the hour," Tsubaki replied all the while thinking of how she would be able to pay her rent as well as her debts…..a Harvard education wasn't cheap you know.

Turning around, she walked toward her desk to begin packing up.

"Hold it!" Kagome said all of a sudden, surprising everyone.

Going up to Inuyasha, she whispered in his ear and he smiled and nodded.

"Tsubaki was it?" Kagome asked, addressing the woman.

Nodding her head since she couldn't find her voice, Tsubaki met Kagome's eyes.

"Although you are proud and that's very annoying, you are intelligent and you showed a lot of honesty just now, plus, I just like anyone who tries to go up against me, it shows they have guts," Kagome said as she walked over to her, "so….how would you like to be mine and Inuyasha's personal secretary, you'll be working with all of our business partners and such, the hours are better and there is a pay raise, so how about it?"

Tsubaki was speechless….would she like it? WOULD SHE LIKE IT?! She could kiss the girl…..**(hah, Disney song)**

"T-t-thank you, thank you so much! I promise you, you won't regret this!" Tsubaki said bowing repeatedly.

"All right, make sure I don't by changing your attitude a little, other than that, your good." Kagome said with a smile before turning back to the boys.

"All right well chop chop, we got a negotiation to get under way!" she said as she grabbed Inuyasha and headed for the elevator. "John, can you show Tsubaki the way to her new office please?"

"Sure thing Ms. Higurashi," John said as he and Tsubaki made their way into the other elevator.

And so the rest of the Takahashi-Higurashi and friends clan went upstairs to the much awaited debate.

* * *

Kagome looked over the clothes laid out for her; a gray pleated knee-length skirt with a black silk ribbon at the waist, a white button down blouse, pantyhose and black heeled shoes that could probably be used as weapons…..well at least those were kick ass.

Yes, it was a sad but necessary fact of being part of a company….you had to dress the part.

_At least I can listen to some music before we go in,_ Kagome reasoned, as she closed the door to her private chamber in her office, before turning to her stereo and grabbing a nearby CD case.

Taking out a mix CD Sango had given her; Kagome set it to random and went behind her screen to change.

**Your subtleties**

**They strangle me**

**I can't explain myself at all.**

**And all that wants**

**And all that needs**

**All I don't want to need at all.**

_Heh, wow…..goddamn Sango, you know me too well,_ Kagome thought as she smirked and listened to the All American Rejects.

**The walls start breathing**

**My minds unweaving**

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**

The song was still on her mind and she sang to it even as she made her way to the meeting, catching up with Inuyasha on the way who had also changed into a black suit and white collared shirt…..woot! (; D)

**A weight is lifted**

**On this evening**

**I give the final blow.**

"Kagome, Inuyasha….meet Mr. Tamashima. Mr. Tamashima, our negotiators, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi," Misao said as soon as the two entered to meet a nice looking old man who was chatting with their fathers, the president of the board.

**When darkness turns to light,**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight.**

As nice as the man was…he was a shrewd negotiator and he knew how much his business was worth, he wouldn't be fooled….this was going to take time…

**A falling star**

**Least I fall alone.**

**I can't explain what you can't explain.**

"If we join together we will be allies, we will not completely take over and you will still hold stock in your company, basically all we'll be doing is helping increasing your production and helping you with your debts," Inuyasha reasoned with the man

**You're finding things that you didn't know**

**I look at you with such disdain**

The man held Inuyasha's gaze before turning to Kagome, who in turn didn't back down at his intimidating gaze….she would NOT lose this.

**The walls start breathing**

**My minds unweaving**

"Sir, your company will not survive without us, you are too indebt to preserve this, the only way you can win is if you join our company," Kagome said in a reasonable yet proud voice. They weren't lying, they really did want to help this man's company.

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**

**A weight is lifted**

**On this evening**

**I give the final blow.**

"Sir it seems you have a choice, let us help you, become our ally, we have given you as many grants and loans as possible, but can no longer do so, so we suggest that you instead join with us, at least then our loans will be paid off since you will be a part of us and we will pay off the others since they are now our debts." Kagome said calmly as she and Inuyasha cajoled the man

**When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight,**

**It ends tonight.**

**Just a little insight will make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight,**

**It ends tonight.**

**Now I'm on my own side**

**It's better than being on your side**

**It's my fault when you're blind**

**Its better that I see it through your eyes**

**All these thoughts locked inside**

**Now you're the first to know**

"I was among those who started this company over 40 years ago, it has become such a large portion of my life, and you ask me to sell it to you?" the man asked in wonderment, staring at the teenagers.

**When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight,**

**It ends tonight.**

"As we have said, you and the board will not be disbanded. You will hold stocks as well as veto power on anything we suggest. You will continue to make things under your own name but will now have a small logo on all merchandise made that says you are under our company, all we ask is that you let us help you," Inuyasha said winningly. He knew the old man was going to join them, he was just trying to ride them out as long as possible to see their skills….this wasn't the first time this had happened.

The old man smiled laughingly and was about to say something-

**Just a little insight will make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight,**

**It ends tonight.**

Kagome stood up and stared at the men in the room….

"Meeting's over boys," she said as she stared them all in the face before then walked out of the room…

**When darkness turns to light,**

**It ends tonight….**

The old man smiled once more…..yes, she was right, it was over, and she was ready.

* * *

**Okay….so lots to say here. I don't know how this chapter ended up, I just wanted to show another aspect of their lives, you know, they don't just spend all their time messing around, they can be serious…..sometimes…..okay, not really, but they at least try! So this was kind of a filler to show a little of their other side, just for the hell of it I wrote it, the next chap is on it's way, don't worry!**

**I think it's a little weird that I wrote this cause it's so much more serious that my other chaps and kind of random, but hell, I want u to see them in action, plus I wanted to introduce Tsubaki, and this chapter will be important later…..just you watch!**

**Oh, and people have been asking me about Inu and Kagome getting together…..2 or three more chapters people, I'm working up to that. Oh and in case you didn't know, Eyes and Kikyo, Sesshy and Kagura, Sango and Miroku and Ayame and Kadaj are all couples, Shippo and Rin are unofficial as of yet….**

**So yes, let me know if this sucks….cause I think it might, but you people wanted a goddamn update! So there!**

**REVIEW! The piggys command it so!**


	12. Promises Promises

**AN: I'm SO SORRY!!! I know it's been…what? A year? And no word from me….i don't write I don't call, nothing! Well, Im here to tell you guys something important, so listen up please.**

**I….will not be continuing High School Drama for Punks and Nerds…..**

**Yes, I realize the disappointment some of you may be feeling (though I don't imagine you're surprised, it's been a bloody year people!)**

**The thing is, when I started this story I was a junior in high school, and I was basically just doing it 'cause I was bored one night. In fact, I started it as an original story on FictionPress (dot) com, but decided to post it on Fan Fiction as an Inuyasha fic instead. I actually did it chap by chap with no plot in mind whatsoever (shocking right?) basing it on some of the stuff that went on with my friends and I. I eventually DID create a plot and outline for the story (believe me, it's a doosy) which included twists and an ending like you wouldn't believe.**

**But times have changed and so have I, I am now a college freshman, old friends have been lost and new friends have been made. My writing has improved, if I am to believe my new beta, and I'm beginning new stories that I hope to begin posting soon (yes for my "Inu-lovers" it will be an inuyasha fan fic).**

**I feel like a jerk for doing this because many of my fav authors in the past have done this and I was also very disappointed and kinda pissed, here they give us something we find so entertaining and spend our time waiting for them to update only to find out that they never will again…**

**Now, for those of you who are sharpening your swords and rallying the troops to form the mob that will hunt me down, I have good news, so listen up.**

**I WILL consider eventually returning to this story, sometime in the future, maybe after I have revised the chaps to change a few things I don't like (just hint at more of the plot that I have.)**

**If anyone would like to continue writing this FOR me (ghost writer kinda thing) I will consider it. They would have to have my writing style. I will share all my notes on the story that I was planning (I still have them in a notebook somewhere) so that the story will be able to continue, and I will be available for help whenever I can. All chaps will have to be submitted to me before-hand only because….ionno…I feel like it :-D It can be uploaded one of two ways; either I can upload it through my account, continuing it on the original one, giving credit to the writer of course, OR they can start this new one as a new story on their own account. **

**This gives me a new idea; I will be starting a new story thingy, if you'd like to add a new chap to my story (to where u think it should go) but not write the whole thing (and this would be without my notes) you may write a chap, then people may read it and add a new chap to that, and a new chap from that. Sorta like the game Telephone…see what happens by the end. I'd have to approve all the chaps before hand (basically I'd be an editor, making sure grammar and spelling was correct, and that no one made a crappy chap about everyone being ghetto gangsters and sluts). Hell we could do BOTH things, one person writing the actual continuation and a bunch of people writing a mock up continuation….this could actually be pretty fun.**

**If anyone is interested in any of these two possibilities, send me a review or a message through email.**

**Ah well, that is all for now, I thank you all for all the time you spent on this story and for all your lovely words/threats in the forms of reviews. I hope to hear from at least one of you for this story.**

**Good bye all**

**CutePsycoNhyper……and Bob (The Evil Goblin who lives in my Closet).**


End file.
